A Lesson in Seduction
by kriddle2
Summary: Maxie has never been lucky when it came to relationships, maybe with a little help from an unlikely sorce she could turn hers and his love life around. Jason/Maxie Jaxie
1. Chapter 1

_So with the new appearance of Jason and Maxie fanfiction (Jaxie) I've decided to give it a try because this odd pairing tugs at my heart a little bit. So here is a little bit of a story I decided to work on after another lovely Maxie and Jason scene. This story starts from the Episode on 4/22, and goes off on my own from there with slight connection to the show. I'm having a little trouble with Spinelli speak but I'm working on it._

_Depending on the response I might pull it down and work on it for a bit, but the end goal is to post it all up here. So hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. _

_Sorry for the long A.N. just had to get it out there._

* * *

**A Lesson in Seduction:**

"So do you promise not to tell Spinelli?" Maxie asked again. Making sure she had her bases covered. She didn't think Jason would run and tell Spinelli, but she just wanted to double check. Reverting back to the mindset of high school gossip.

All in all, she didn't need more damage to their already fragile friendship.

"Maxie, in order to tell Spinelli what you have planned, I would have to understand the way your mind works. That's a scary thought." Jason said moving over towards the desk to grab some paper work about the warehouse. Before he had a chance to grab the folder Maxie reached out and took it gripping it tightly between her fingers.

"I need you to promise. Say those actually words, promise me Jason that you won't tell Spinelli and that you won't try and ruin whatever plan I come up with." Maxie said moving the folder behind her back, waiting for Jason to respond, her mind was already racing with all the potential ways her plan could backfire.

"Maxie give me the damn folder." Jason demanded moving closer to Maxie, forcing her back in the direction of the fireplace. He was already annoyed with her and she hadn't been in the penthouse more than 10 minutes. Without Spinelli around her had no reason or desire to put up with her. "But I will just say that most plans not surrounded with honesty usually fail."

"You know Jason," Maxie said as she leaned against the mantle being careful not to hit any of the pictures that lined it. "Maybe I could learn a thing or two about seduction from you. This whole hunter stalking the prey thing; is kind of hot."

Jason face faltered its Stone Cold exterior for just a flash of a second. "Maxie that's not even funny." Noticing the glint in her eye, it sent him back to Jakes when he had first met Carly. Dangerous, enticing and complete inappropriate all at the same time. "Can I have the damn folder now?"

Maxie although slightly intimidated by Jason and his close proximity, didn't think Jason would push this much further, so why back down when he would soon. "Come on Jason, just help me out."

Jason saw the folder sticking out behind her thin frame. He had two options. One, take the folder by force, which would be easy, with her small waif stature. Or two play along with her game of cat and mouse and wait for her to hand it over willingly. Although it probably wasn't wise, Jason chose door number two. "You want me to help you out?" He asked raising an eyebrow leaving the question open ended.

Maxie smirked at the change in Jason's tone. "Yea, teach me how to fix this." She smiled leaning forward towards Jason, resting her hand on his bicep.

"You've already slept with him, you don't need me to show you how that goes." Jason said closing his eyes. It had been a long time since he had been in close proximity to a woman. Since ending things with Elizabeth he hadn't been in this situation since tracking Anthony Zacchara with Sam. And he couldn't deny that Maxie was attractive, anyone who wasn't blind could see that.

"But if you're asking my opinion, I don't think you should sleep with him." Jason finished trying to keep his senses together, whatever perfume she was wearing was now wafting into his nose.

"This isn't just about sex, if I just wanted Spinelli for sex well then it would have happened more than twice." Maxie smiled, sad that Jason assumed sex was the ultimate goal. "Jason I love Spinelli but he just hasn't accepted that I'm never going to be in love with him. I've tried to let him down easy but it just hasn't worked out."

"Well if you weren't interested in Spinelli in that way, sleeping with him was a great way to tip him off." Jason said actually being sarcastic. Backing down from the close proximity, and moving towards the couch, Maxie stood down from her quest handing him the folder and moving to sit next to him instantly folding her feet underneath her, leaving her uncomfortable looking shoes on the floor.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Maxie told him sincerely. "I just, I've disappointed people all my life. I never had to try to hard because it was just the way I was, always falling short. Spinelli knew all my bad stuff. He even called me the 'Bad Blond One' for the first 6 months he knew me. I never had to fake how I felt or how I was."

"So when did you start?" Jason asked, actually interested in the workings of the blonde's mind. He had heard Spinelli ramble on about her but never actually taken the time to really listen, to Spinelli or to her.

"Start what?"

"Faking it. Obviously you haven't been completely honest with Spinelli? So when did you start faking it."

Maxie thought for a moment. "After Georgie—I had to be a better person for Mac. Robin was no longer in need of his rescuing, which left me to be there and to pick up the pieces. It wasn't easy, but I had Spinelli. Spinelli he, he was the first guy that was interested in me, not just for how I looked. He was there for me when everyone thought Coop was the Text Message Killer. He listened to me, would let me talk about fashion and my job at Crimson and would actually care. I just, I didn't want to disappoint him, I knew how much he liked me and it was nice."

"Maxie you can't sacrifice your own happiness just to maintain a friendship, regardless of how much you want Spinelli to like you."

"Don't you? You do it every day Jason. How often do you sacrifice you're happiness for other people. For Sonny, Carly, the organization?" Maxie pressed. If Jason could question her she could do the same; although she didn't expect him to respond. "You gave up your chance with Elizabeth, to keep her and her kids safe." She knew it was a cheap shot but it was one she could easily take.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jason said his volume rising slightly. "That's why I don't want you to do this to yourself; because once you start it's too hard to stop."

"Is that what happened to you?" Maxie asked she angled her body towards Jason's scooting closer to him.

"Maxie, just stop lying to yourself. You'll feel better when you do." He told her before standing, running a hand over his face. How had this conversation reached this level, and when had it become about him.

Before Jason had too much of a chance to move away, Maxie grabbed his hand stopping him from further distancing himself. She was kneeling on the couch. "You get it—this." She said softly her voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't go back, Maxie. You can only try and move forward." Jason understanding that Maxie wasn't going to willingly give him back his hand. He pulled Maxie from the couch. Without warning Maxie crashed into Jason's hard chest, his hands leaving hers and moving to her waist to steady her. Without the extra height of her killer heels she barely reached his shoulder.

When she made no move to step away, Jason made the mistake of looking down at the young blonde's face, seeing the hope and despair in her eyes. "I can't help you with Spinelli." He simply said his voice barely audible.

"So you can't help me with Spinelli, or you can't help me?" Keeping her gaze locked on his afraid that if she broke the stare they would snap out of whatever was going on between them. Before she let her mind catch up with her actions, Maxie rose to her toes letting Jason know that she wanted to kiss him.

If Jason had ever seen the move _Hitch_ Maxie had just gone the 90%, she probably would have gone the full 100% herself but her height wouldn't allow it. Instead of going the extra 10% Jason moved his rough calloused hands, slowly from her waist up to her shoulders and back down to her arms, where he let them rest before taking a small step back, leaving a small space between their bodies.

"I should probably go." Maxie tried to move backwards, but Jason's arms held her tight. Lowering her gaze she took to looking at a spot on his chest, staring into his black shirt. After what seemed like an eternity, "Jason—"

"Just give Spinelli some time. And don't sleep with him again." Jason said trying to lighten the mood but speaking in all seriousness. His grip on her arms felt like it was pulsing, almost as if she could feel her heartbeat throughout her entire body.

"A girl has needs Jason. Not all of us can just turn it off like you." She said the conversation feeling slightly off considering that Jason was still holding her.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to take care of yourself." Jason said finally releasing her from his arms. Moving to grab the forgotten folder that started it all, Jason moved over towards the desk, sitting at the chair preparing to work.

"Are you offering your services?" Maxie smiled, following him to the desk sitting on the top interrupting, her feet planted firmly on the arms of the desk chair he sat in.

Letting out a sigh, and running a hand over his face, the way Maxie had seen Jason react to her on many occasions, brought a smile to her face. "You know this isn't a good idea, right?" Jason asked keeping his hands on his own legs afraid of what he might do.

"Haven't we been over this before, over by the fireplace?" Maxie laughed, leaning forward she used her feet pulling the chair closer. "I'm done lying to myself, just to make other people happy."

"And what do I have to do with this?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer but wanting it to be verbalized to make it a reality.

"I'm not trying to get back at Spinelli, I'm not using you to get over anything, and I'm just using you for my own pleasure." She told him making her motives clear. "What I need to know, is whether or not you're interested. You're the only one stopping things right now."

Sitting up in the chair Jason finally moved his hands from his lap to run up her jean clad legs to her hips. Giving them a small tug, he pulled her down into his lap, knocking the papers off the desk onto the floor.

"This isn't a good idea." Jason spoke again. His voice only a ruff groan, his warm breath hitting her neck having her body arch into his further.

"Stop trying to talk me out of this." Maxie smiled. "Unless you don't want to?" Maxie's voice stayed as quiet as it could. She was currently straddling Jason Morgan, enforcer to the Port Charles mob, mentor to her best friend. This is a place she had never dreamed of being.

"I never do things I don't want to—" he said before raising a hand from her hip and slowly brought it up her torso brushing along the side of her breast, the fingers on his other hand moving up slightly to touch the soft skin between her shirt and jeans. With one hand finally cradling her neck he pulled Maxie closer so that his were lips just a few centimeters away from hers.

And this time Maxie didn't have to be the one to close the gap. Before she had a chance to prepare herself, Jason's mouth crashed to hers leaving her with an utterly breathless kiss. It wasn't that Maxie had never experienced a kiss like this before, but with all the people she had been involved with over the last few years, none had given her the feeling that shot through every part of her body, like this one had.

As the kissing continued all thoughts of right, wrong and Spinelli flew out of her mind. All that mattered in the moment were Jason's lips as they traveled from hers down her jaw line onto the exposed skin on her neck. Maxie dug her fingers into the hair's at the back of his neck pushing her body as close to his as possible. Trying to get as much body contact as she could in there awkward position, atop the desk chair. The armrest proving to be a hindrance to Maxie's desire to wrap her legs around Jason's firm torso.

Further into their make-out session although enjoying Jason's attention to her delicate neck Maxie took control of the kiss bringing his mouth back to hers. Giving him a small open mouthed kiss, she pulled back lightly before nipping at his lower lip giving it extra care as she took it between her lips applying pressure, causing Jason to release a grunt deep in his throat.

The hand that was under Maxie's shirt soon came in contact with the clasp of her bra directly between her shoulder blades. He continued to pull her into his body pressing his chest firmly into hers. The hand in her hair gently gripped the back of her head pulling away enough to see her eyes, full of want and lust.

It was the sound of a key entering the lock on the door that they snapped out of the trance they found in each other eyes. Separating as quickly as possible Jason pushed the chair back helping Maxie from his lap and pushing her towards the couch, where she quickly fell over the arm of the couch in a heap.

Seconds later Spinelli walked through the door, computer tucked under his arm. "The business cards have been distributed dutifully. Maximista, hello Maxie." His voice and demeanor changing at Maxie's presents in the room.

"No, Spinelli, please don't call me that. I'm Maximista. And I'm miserable without the jackal, like I was just telling Jason. Right, Jason?" She said quickly her eyes pleading with Jason to agree.

"I got to be somewhere." Jason said quickly excusing his presence from the room. Giving Spinelli and Maxie a quick look before closing the door behind him.

"Stone Cold you don't have to—" Before Spinelli could finish his thought his mentor and friend was already out the door.

"Spinelli!" Maxie said excitedly after a beat. Trying to push her raging hormones down as she addressed the reason why she was at the penthouse to begin with.

~*~

The next time Maxie saw Jason, was after he had been admitted to the hospital; after the car explosion. After a quick, civil, informative conversation with Matt, Maxie rushed into the exam room. Monica informed her of his condition; and then quickly left to check on his test results.

With an unconscious Jason, she had a captive audience for her thoughts. "Jason okay, you need to wake up. Spinelli needs you. You know he can't function without you there to level him out. Just wake up already, and tell me to shut up, or get out of the room." Maxie stopped pacing a stood near the front of the bed, near his head.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss you!" Maxie finally declared to his unconscious body. "We never got to talk about that kiss, at the penthouse. I mean it happened and then 'pow' Spinelli walked in and, I really need you to explain some things to me." Rather than waiting for a response, Maxie put her palm to Jason's cheek being careful to not touch any of his open wounds. Careful not to turn his head for fear of his injuries, Maxie's lips were just inches away from his when a ruff hand reached out taking a grip of her delicate wrist stopping her movements.

"Maxie?" Jason said confusion apparent in his voice. "What are you doing?" The last thing he remembered was talking with Jerry.

"You were brought to the hospital, some kind of explosion?" She said leaning back, but keeping a hand gently on his arm. "Monica was just here she went to check on your test results, and Carly."

"Carly?"

"Yeah she was here when you were brought in apparently she fainted or something." Maxie explained. She hadn't been there to witness but she knew from Monica.

"I have to get to Carly." Jason said as he began to sit up, pulling the connecting wires off his body.

"I'll go find Carly for you, Jason. Please just lay down for a little bit longer. At least until the doctor's get your test results." Maxie pleaded. She'd never had to deal with Jason as a patient but what she could remember from Spinelli is that he hated doctors. A feeling she could relate well to."

Jason chose not to comply but that was also the time that Matt Hunter walked into the room. "Mr. Morgan, you really need to lie down."

"See, just do what the doctor asks you and don't be such a pain." Maxie said placing her hands on his shoulders trying to force him back towards the bed. In Jason's weakened state, he was easily moved, Matt coming to her side to help Jason back to the bed. Although he refused to lay back down he at least sat on the edge waiting for the test results. "I'll go find Carly." Maxie said meekly.

"Mrs. Jaxs?" Matt asked. "She's in curtain 4."

With that little bit of information Jason was standing again making his way towards the door. Maxie hot on his tail, making sure he stayed on his feet. "Just for the record this is a really stupid, you should be lying down."

"Maxie either shut up, or leave." Jason said forcefully turning around to show his seriousness in his cold eyes. Maxie stopped following, she knew that Jason wouldn't listen to her regardless of how truthful she was. He had probably been through worse, and she wasn't going to waste time worrying about him when she had other things to do. Like find Spinelli and fix their friendship.

All thoughts and memories of the kiss…or kisses they shared would have to wait until another time.

~*~

It was a few minutes after Maxie had left Spinelli; she found her way to curtain 4 and stood on the outskirts hearing Jason and Carly's voice, in serious discussion.

Knowing that she shouldn't be listening Maxie went to take a step back she ran into someone's broad chest. It was Jasper Jaxs, business partner to Kate Howard, part owner of the Metro Court and father to Carly's baby which was the topic of Jason' and Carly's conversation.

Not saying a word, Jaxs waited until there was a lull in the conversations before pulling the curtain back making their presence known to the two old friends.

"Jax—" Carly started, completely oblivious to Maxie's presence.

"Maxie what are you doing here?" Jason asked, his eyes instantly finding hers.

"I found Maxie standing outside the curtain." Jaxs informed them. A quick sigh escaped Jason's lips before Maxie had a chance to defend herself.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I Just – I wanted to make sure Jason was okay. Your mo-Monica was worried about you." Maxie explained.

Jason gave Carly's hand a final squeeze before grabbing Maxie by the arm and pulling her out of the curtain leaving Jaxs and Carly to talk. "What are you still doing here?" Jason asked her as he pulled her towards the lobby.

"Like I said Monica was worried about you. You just survived an explosion."

"Maxie, I'm fine. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Fine, you don't want my help you don't need my help. You got it," Maxie ranted indignantly before turning on her heel and heading towards the elevator. She needed to get to Robin's house, hopefully before Robin arrived, Patrick and told her 3 p.m. and she was already cutting it close.

The Jason situation would just have to be put on the back burner.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the response! I plan to continue it just might be some distance between posts....in the future. But here's the next bit, Hope you enjoy, your reviews are always appreciated!_

Typo's and other mistakes are all my fault, I'm human?!

* * *

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself." Jason said coming down the stairs, leading to the Elm Street Pier. Maxie was standing by the edge looking out towards Spoon Island. Over the past few months with the power changing through the hands of Karpov and the Zaccarhs, and even between Sonny and himself, the pier had become a place of many unsavory incidents.

"Well, I needed somewhere quiet to think, don't worry I have my pepper spray." Maxie responded keeping her focus on the water. "And I wanted to be away from people right now."

"So go to your apartment, I'm sure there are safer, better lit places you can go to think." Jason said moving to stand a step behind her. He was close enough that he could smell her perfume wafting through the crisp air. "And that pepper spray really isn't going to do anything if it's a bullet."

"Everything is so screwed up." Maxie started, ignoring his sarcastic comment. "First everything with Spinelli and then with Lulu, and now with Robin—"

"What happened with Robin?" Jason asked quickly his concern apparent. Robin would always have a special place in his heart regardless of how far apart their lives took them.

"Patrick called an intervention. I was supposed to—I tried to tell Robin that I thought she needed help and she just snapped and listed off all the horrible things I've done over the past few years; about Lucky and the pills and faking the pregnancy. I mean really I can't judge her as a mother with all the horrible things that I've done."

"Maxie, you know Robin didn't mean the things she said. She just reacted defensively." Jason tried to explain away. He had known Robin was struggling, she had come to speak to him herself, and he had seen firsthand through Carly, what Post Partum Depression could do to a person.

"She's right. I did do all the horrible things she said. To Elizabeth to Lucky, to Lulu, maybe Spinelli dodged a bullet, maybe he found out who I really am before it was too late." Maxie said a lone tear making its way down her smooth porcelain cheek.

"I don't think Spinelli would feel that way about you. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't wish you out of his life. Regardless of how things are now."

"Thanks for the pep-talk but it's really not necessary. Robin's right, I have been a horrible person, but Spinelli I want to be a better person for him. I'm just afraid without his friendship, I'm going to go and do something stupid." Maxie said taking a step forward to distance herself from him after her mini confession. She didn't mean to say it but once she started the words just spilled out. "You don't need to worry about me Jason; I promise I won't stay out here much longer." She said wiping her cheek, hoping he would leave.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" Jason offered, moving his calloused hand to the small of her back.

"I'm fine, Jason. I just want to stand here and look at the water for a little bit longer." Maxie said stepping out of his touch her gaze focused on the small crest the waves were creating. "Have you been to Spoon Island since—?"

"No, I have no reason to go there, ever again."

"It's like the park. I haven't been to that entrance since—well I ran there when I was running away from the Russians but—" Maxie spoke her voice growing softer as she did. "Do you ever want to just pick up and disappear? Find a place with a little less drama?"

"I used to, just pick up and leave" Jason started, he moved back from where Maxie stood and sat on the bench. "After things with Robin ended for good, I left town for awhile. Took my bike and just drove away. When I got tired of that, I flew to Italy."

"Why Italy?" Maxie asked keeping her gaze on the water.

"When Michael was little, when I was his—I would read him travel books."

"Really?" Maxie smiled turning and slowly moving to sit next to him. She didn't want to say too much for fear of his silence. This was probably the most consecutive speaking she had ever heard from Jason, and it was a small insight to who Jason Morgan was; other than the cold-mob enforcer exterior.

"Really, he didn't know what I was reading, but I read him all these sites in foreign countries and when I got the opportunity I went." He'd had this conversation many years ago with Elizabeth at her studio. Back before anything had actually happened.

"I could never do that." Maxie commented bring Jason out of his memory. Maxie had always dreamed of going and seeing the world, but other than visiting her grandmother in Texas she hadn't seen much of the world.

"Why not?" Jason asked quickly.

"Mac, after Georgie died, I'm all he has left. With the exception of Robin, but she has her own family to take care of now. I need to be the daughter Georgie never got to be. Give him the opportunity to walk me down the aisle if I can find a boyfriend and keep him alive long enough, give him grandchildren."

"Who says you can't do both?"

"Not all of us have unlimited resources Jason. The clothing in my closest probably cost more than then my salary from Kate. Which is fine, I love my job. And maybe someday it'll afford some travel."

"Where would you go?" Jason asked.

"Oh, there are so many places."

"So pick one, if you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?" Jason continued.

"Once upon a time I would saw Chicago, but we're thinking the world now. Somewhere in Europe, I'd love to go to Paris during fashion week, or somewhere in Italy, Spinelli made this book for me, to bring a little culture to me life but—"

She started to say, she still was hurt by Spinelli's distance. She was trying not to push but that was the main reason she was on the pier. She wanted to run to Spinelli after the intervention gone wrong, but she knew she couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to Spinelli's feelings. A true sign that Maxie was growing as a person.

"But what?"

"What's keeping you here?" Maxie countered, she didn't want to try and explain her relationship with Spinelli anymore. "What's keeping you in Port Charles other than all this mob business?"

When Jason didn't answer right away, Maxie assumed that she had pressed her luck a little too far. It wasn't like Jason to be this open around people, especially her. She honestly didn't expect him to answer which is why she was floored when he did.

"Nothing really. I mean—"

"So why not when this next mob thing is over, and you find out who ordered the hit on Michael, why not tell Sonny you need to get out of town for a while and leave." She said quickly before she lost her nerve.

"It's not that simple."

"Are you happy Jason? Or are you faking it?" Maxie said harshly. "You say it's not that simple, make it that simple. You tell me not to fake it, and you completely ignore your own advice? That kind of makes you a hypocrite."

"There's so much you don't know." Jason said standing and moving back towards the water. He didn't have the energy or the desire to fight with Maxie. He didn't care to explain to her that he was almost certain that Claudia was responsible for putting Michael in a coma. He didn't want to explain that he was scared to death of making the wrong decision when it came to Michael's surgery, and that every day he woke up hoping and praying that there was some way he could be a part of Jakes life.

"Well then. Sorry to bother you, looks like you'll be the one out here thinking for a while. I'm gonna walk home now." Maxie said slowly standing from the bench. She didn't wait for Jason to respond or move before moving towards the stairs.

Maxie walked up the steps onto the landing waiting for some kind of response from Jason. She didn't know if she wanted him to stop her or to leave with her but she knew she was hoping for something.

Maxie knew better than to hope. Because when you had hope you had expectations.

And expectations just lead to disappointment.

~*~*~

A few blocks from her and Lulu's apartment a familiar face caught her attention. Although this is a face that was linked to many painful memories. It was the face of James Craig, or Jerry Jaxs, whichever he was going by at that given moment. The only good thing about meeting Jerry Jaxs, was meeting Cooper Barrett, the first man who accepted her for all her faults.

It wasn't just Jerry's shear presence that startled her, more the fact that he was supposed to be dead and she knew for a fact that Jason had been looking for him. Jason was with him when he was brought into the hospital, and then mysteriously vanished.

"Mr. Jaxs." Maxie called as she walked across the deserted street.

"Miss Jones?" He asked stepping away from his companion, who instantly turned towards the dark wall, hiding his face. "What has you out so late on this evening?"

"Just on my way home, it's such a beautiful night I couldn't help myself." Maxie said gesturing to the air around her, "For someone who supposedly died in an explosion a few months ago you look remarkably well."

"Well thank you for your concern. How have you been getting along now these days? It's been some time since our dear Mr. Barrett was killed."

Any mention of Cooper reminded her of Diego which instantly brought up Georgie. "It's been a while. I should probably get home," She said quickly trying to get herself out of the situation she had put herself in; she knew she should have waited for Jason to walk her home. But she had to go and push his buttons and leave him in a funk, forgetting about her own safety. "Goodnight Mr. Jaxs."

Maxie quickly made her way back across the street and pulled her phone out of her purse quickly scrolling down to Jason's cell number. Jason finally picked up on the 3rd ring, "Jason thank god. Jerry Jaxs is at the corner of 3rd and Main. Hurry, he's meeting with someone—" before Maxie had a chance to finish her sentence a force from behind her sent her falling forward unto her hands and knees, and her phone flying a few feet in front of her. The sting in her hands and knees was enough to distract her from the fact that the skirt she was wearing had ripped, creating a slit up her thigh almost too high to be considered appropriate.

Before she had a chance to turn around another hit came and soon darkness followed.

*~*~*

Jason knew that he should have gone after her. He should have walked her home as soon as he saw her on the pier. But instead he let her pull him into a conversation. Like she had done many times before. No matter how hard he tried he always ended up in a conversation and this one had led to a truth that Jason didn't want to realize just yet.

That he wasn't happy with the life he lived.

And now she had walked herself into another dangerous situation. Jerry Jaxs connected to the hit that put Michael into his coma. And now with Jerry in her proximity Maxie wasn't answering her phone.

Once he had reached the corner of 3rd and Main, he wasn't able to find any sign of Maxie or Jerry. Although he was able to find Maxie's cell phone lying on the ground, probably where Maxie had dropped it. Making his way down the alley, Jason pulled the gun out of his waistband, preparing to enter the dead end. Behind a dumpster he found her crumpled body, a small amount of blood apparent at the top of her head.

Giving her a quick once over, Jason concluded that other than the small head wound there didn't appear to be any other injuries, or than scrapes and the demise of her outfit. But with Maxie's past heart problems he wasn't going to take any chances. "Just hang on Maxie; I'll get you to a hospital." He said scooping her into his arms, lifting her with ease.

Not long after, he started back towards the pier, where he had left his vehicle; Maxie began to move, coming back to consciousness.

"Maxie you're okay. I'm taking you to the hospital." Jason said softly as he held her closer trying to keep her in his arms.

"No, if you do that they'll call the cops, and Mac, and that will just make Jerry go into hiding." Maxie pleaded using the little strength she had to push off Jason's chest trying to get him to put her down.

"Maxie you could have a concussion." Jason said his grip tightening around her legs, the spilt in her rumbled skirt had moved with her movements causing it to reveal more and more skin. "You're health is more important that finding Jerry right now."

"Just take me to my apartment I'll be fine." Maxie said as she stopped pushing against him, her wrists sore from the impact when she was hit.

"Is Lulu there?"

"I don't know we aren't really on speaking terms at the moment." Maxie confessed.

"I'm taking you back to the penthouse." Jason said as he began to walk again. Maxie knowing she wasn't going to win this fight stopped trying to move and just leaned her head against Jason's shoulder trying to relax as much as possible, even noticing when Jason grasp turned from firm to gentle in just a few moments.

"My purse." Maxie exclaimed completely forgetting about her designer clutch.

"I didn't see it; I'll give Cody a call and have him check the alley." Jason said finally reaching the SUV that was parked by the dock. Carefully placing her in the passenger seat, Jason moved around the car to start the drive back to Harborview Towers. Throughout the drive his gaze kept drifting to the small blonde whose eyes kept drifting closed.

"Maxie you stay awake, or I will take you to the hospital." Jason said loud enough to make the girls eyes spring open.

"I'm awake I promise." Maxie said softly turning her head to look at him. You could see the blood sticking to her bangs, and a few dried drops on her cheek.

"We're almost there." Jason said stepping on the gas with a little more force. They were nearing the parking garage where he could pull in and go in the elevator keeping people from seeing the scene. Stopping the car Jason quickly went around stopping Maxie from extracting herself. Without too much argument Jason lifted her into his arms, and headed for the elevator hitting the button for the penthouse.

"I can walk you know?" Maxie said her arm draped around his shoulders her head resting against his chest. Jason kept his eyes forward well aware of the slit in her skirt reaching increasingly higher up her legs.

"You can walk as much as you want after I check out your head, and after you take of those damn shoes. I don't need you hurting your ankles on top of everything else." Jason said as they reached the penthouse floor. With little difficulty Jason was able to get the keys out of his jacket pocket and slip it into the lock with Maxie still securely in his arms, until he deposited her on the couch. "Stay there I'll be back in a minute with a first aid kit." Jason said leaving Maxie's side for the first time since he had found her.

Before making his way out to her again he had to take a second to calm his aggravated nerves. Between another missed attempt at finding Jerry and another person under his protection hurt it was turning out to be a bad night. Despite how often Jason threw Maxie out of his office the blondes attentiveness to his roommate was something he respected above all.

So her safety was also of concern to him, had been for the last 2 years, and not just for Spinelli. Jason couldn't help himself. He cared about Maxie Jones. Clearly there had to be some feelings there if he had kissed her the way he had.

But it wasn't just for Spinelli's benefit, Jason genuinely felt for Maxie.

"When the hell did that start?"

~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys! Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Here's the next post, hope you enjoy! And like always typo's and other things, my mistake...I'm human._

* * *

Maxie sat on the couch awkwardly unsure what to do. Normally she wouldn't be there without Spinelli, and now even if he came down the stairs, or arrived at home, Maxie didn't know how he would react to her being there. Jason had disappeared into the kitchen a few minutes ago but had yet to return, and Maxie was growing increasingly uncomfortable sitting in her torn clothes.

Finally coming back in Jason held the small first aid kit and walked to sit facing Maxie on the couch. He first took the wet cloth he had brought and gently wiped the dry blood from her cheek, gently moving her bangs back to see the cut. "It's already closing up, so you won't need stitches." Jason informed her as he gently cleaned the wound, the wince she let out when he pressed against the cut wasn't lost on him. "You'll probably have a bruise though."

"Nothing make-up can't cover." Maxie said keeping her eyes down gazed at the coffee table, in their close proximity with Jason's hand gently cupping her cheek, his thumbing gently stroking whether he meant it too or not, she didn't want to risk looking up, for fear of what she might do.

"Does anything else hurt?" Jason asked bringing her out of her thoughts. He moved back, allowing some distance between them. He lowered his hand back towards the coffee table letting her bangs fall across her face again.

"My back is a little sore, I feel pretty hard after the first hit." Maxie explained, she didn't remember the events too vividly after the first fall. She knew the first blow had landed on her back sending her to her hands and knees, but after that she had no idea.

"Um, I don't know what we have in the terms of food, but I can order you something." Jason said before standing moving to put his gun and jacket in the closest.

"I'm not really hungry. Do you think—do you have some clothes that I could—I should probably shower I'm sure I smell like a dumpster." Maxie said standing from the couch as quickly as she could. The thought of her designer clothes ruined and then added; sitting on Jason's leather coach wasn't the most appealing idea.

"Yeah, um you know where everything is right?" Jason asked looking down at his own clothes that probably needed to be changed, making a mental note to check his leather jacket later.

"Um, this is going to sound weird, but could I use your shower, I mean I assume you have your own bathroom, I just don't want Spinelli to come home and find me and assume—"

"Right, no problem. You know where it is?" Jason asked again, quickly, knowing that she had never been in his room before but there was only one other door at the top of the stairs. The minute she suggested using his shower images of Maxie naked in his bathroom were all that filled his mind.

"Yep. I promise I'll be quick."Maxie said before slowing walking up the stairs turning towards Jason's bedroom. She had always been curious what his room had looked like. If it was anything like the rest of the penthouse; with the excepting of the pink room, there wouldn't be too much to see.

The gray walled room was simply furnished with a bed, end tables and a dresser which spoke to his quiet simple demeanor. The only thing that gave the room a glimmer of personality was a painting that hung on the wall, by the signature at the bottom she knew it was from Elizabeth.

Trying not to let her curiosity get the better of her, Maxie left the painting quickly heading towards the bathroom to accomplish the mission at hand, taking a shower. Once groping the wall to find the light she was pleasantly surprised when she found it almost the size of her bedroom. She had expected a simply shower stall, toilet and sink but was pleasantly surprised when she found a free standing Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower stall, with simple clear doors. She made sure a towel was in plain sight before turning on the water, the last thing she needed was to wander around naked looking for something to dry off with.

Begin to disrobe she tried several times to reach the zipper at the top of the designer dress, but an unmistakable pain between her shoulders prevented her from competing the task. Opening the bathroom door Maxie found Jason standing shirtless by his dresser, his hands unfastening the button on his jeans which hung low on his hips giving Maxie a glimpse at his black underwear.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked due to the fact she had still yet to shower.

"I can't reach the zipper, I tried but it hurts too much, could you—" Maxie said quietly. It was never in Maxie's personality to be quiet which probably worried Jason more than her possible concussion.

Still shirtless Jason walked towards her, her back to reach the zipper. Slowly dragging the zipper down the designer dress, Jason could already see a large purpling bruise settled right between her shoulder blades.

"Maxie I'm so sorry." Jason said softly, lightly caressing the skin surrounding the bruise. Unable to stand on her own anymore, Maxie leaned back into Jason, whose arms quickly moved around her waist to support her. The dress slowly slipping from her shoulders with the movement leaving the bare skin of her back against his bare chest.

"I know I shouldn't have talked to him, I knew it as I was walking across the street, but I couldn't stop myself—"

"It's okay Maxie, your safe that's all that matters right now." Jason tried to assure her, "let's get you in the shower before the water runs cold." Jason easily led her back to the bathroom and put her in front of the shower, she was still holding the dress to her chest. "I'll put some clothes out on the bed for you."

Before closing the door he saw Maxie drop the dress to the floor giving Jason a full glimpse of her pink lacy boy shorts. He watched her attempt to reach the clasp at the back of her bra but after watching her miss twice Jason leaned forward using two fingers to quickly undo the clasp. "Sorry just thought I'd try to help you out a little bit." He smiled hoping he hadn't crossed a line. He had been so close to doing that the day they had kissed. And he was pretty sure it would have gone that far if Spinelli hadn't opened the door.

Jason closed the bathroom door leaving Maxie to shower, and himself to his thoughts which at the moment weren't running pure. Stripping himself of his remaining clothing he changed into a pair of sweats and a black T-shirt, grabbing another of each for Maxie leaving them on the bed before heading down the stairs. He needed to get his mind and hormone's under control before Maxie came back down. In the past 10 minutes Jason had seen more of Maxie's skin than he had ever dreamed too. He had always known she was a beautiful girl.

Girl being the operative word. With the 12 year age gap he had never picture Maxie in a sexual way, before the night of the kiss. Whether it be missing Elizabeth or something else, something had seriously changed in the past few days and it was something that Jason now couldn't ignore. It had taken all the strength he had to leave the bathroom where she stood in only her underwear. He had wanted to take her in his arms, and make her believe that this wasn't her fault and that he was sorry she had been hurt because of his lifestyle. But his conscious always won out, knowing that Spinelli was head over heels in love with Maxie, and that made her off limits.

~*~*~

After finishing the shower, Maxie quickly dried off and put on the clothes Jason had left for her, pulling the hair that would fit into a messy ponytail she made her way downstairs where she found him sitting on the couch nursing a beer; a stack of take out menu's littered the coffee table.

"Pick whatever you want to eat." Jason said before he saw her, he had heard her coming down the stairs.

"I don't know if I'm hungry. But I'll take a beer if you have any more of those?" She said walking to sit in the arm chair next to the couch. Jason then got his first look of Maxie swimming in his clothes, and he had to admit she looked good. The black shirt covering her to mid thigh, she probably could have gotten by without the oversized sweat pants, but then his thoughts and actions would have taken on a whole new level of inappropriate, and he was already having enough trouble with that.

"Should you really be drinking with a concussion?" Jason asked.

"Says you. Nothing says that I have a concussion, other than the headache." She said standing up, "So there are more beers in the kitchen?"

"You have a seat, I'll get you a beer, and I don't need you hurting yourself further by tripping in those pants." Jason said standing from the couch and quickly disappearing into the kitchen. Maxie quickly moved to the couch picking up a handful of menus to look and see if anything appeased her appetite. From behind her she could hear the doorknob jiggle much like it had the day of the unspoken kiss.

Meaning only one thing, Spinelli was about to walk through that door.

As soon as Spinelli saw the blonde haired woman of his heart sitting on the couch his facial expression drastically changed. "Maxie, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly, not looking her fully in the eye.

"I—" Maxie started to say standing, Spinelli first getting a glimpse of her in Jason's clothing, his mind instantly going to the worst possible place.

"Are those the clothes of Stonecold? What is the fashionista doing in such garments?" Spinelli began to ramble. "Surely the Master and fair Maximi—"

It was then that Jason chose to return with the beer his clothing looking similar the state of dress Maxie was in.

"Stonecold, I see your stint in the hospital was short lived, I do hope this means all is well with body and soul." Spinelli said trying to keep his attention on his mentor and not the blonde who plagued his dreams.

"I'm fine Spinelli." Jason said handing the beer to Maxie, he watched her use the shirt to open the bottle a smiled unconsciously forming on his lips.

"Well, the Jackal bids you both goodnight—" He said before rushing up the stairs to the regrettably pink room.

"Jason what just happened?" Maxie asked taking another sip, almost finishing the bottle.

"Don't worry about it, Spinelli will come back down in the morning, and I'll straighten this all out." Jason told her simply, he wasn't too concerned about it he would be able to convince Spinelli that nothing had happened. "Let me check your head."

"And in the mean time? Jason he probably thinks, that you and I are having sex, I mean this doesn't look good." She exclaimed but moved over on the couch giving him a place to sit while he examined the cut under wet her bangs.

"Maxie it doesn't matter what other people think. We both know what happened, and once I explain this to him, he'll understand this part too." Now that she had washed up, he could see the well defined cut across her forehead, but it wasn't too deep.

"I don't want him to know." Maxie said quickly and quietly if Spinelli was listening at the top of the stairs. "I don't want Spinelli to know about this thing with Jerry. Because if he does he's going to instantly forgive me and that's not how I want to get my friend back."

Instantly Jason had a new level of respect for Maxie. I would have been easy for her to run up the stairs to Spinelli and tell him about the attack, but she cared more about Spinelli's feelings than a means to an end.

"I won't tell him." Jason told her letting her know he wouldn't hear it from his lips.

"Okay then what about the other part?" Maxie asked flatly, Jason just gave her an expression of confusion. "The part where we kissed, right over there by your desk?" she continued.

"I thought that we were both agreeing to not mention that." Jason smirked dropping his hands, taking another long pull from his beer.

Anger rising up Maxie moved towards Jason taking the beer out of his hand and setting it on the coffee table. "Jason don't shut down on me. Just because it's uncomfortable don't you dare shut down on me?"

"Maxie the kiss was a mistake, amazing as it was it still can't happen again." Jason went to reach for his beer again, only to be stopped by Maxie straddling his waist. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me you don't want to kiss me?" Maxie said planting her hands firmly on the tops of his shoulders. The confidence that Maxie usually exuded was wearing thin, the longer she sat on his lap. "Jason just tell me what—"

Before Maxie finished the sentence, Jason easily lifted her off his lap setting her on the couch next to him before standing. "This isn't happening Maxie. Not again."

"Why? Why Jason, why won't you kiss me?" Maxie demanded standing from the couch she had to keep a hand on the waist of the pants to keep them from falling off.

"Maxie, this isn't a good idea, any of it. For starters Spinelli is in love with you. I would never do that to him." Jason declared, trying to keep his voice in check so Spinelli wouldn't hear.

"We already did, we kissed, it happened!" Maxie said pointing out the obvious. "Haven't we been over this? I'm not in love with Spinelli; frankly I'm not in love with you either! I'm just going for what I want!" Maxie yelled back. "I'm not faking what I feel, isn't that what you told me to do?"

"I meant towards Spinelli! Maxie you're a beautiful, impulsive, reckless girl." Jason said softer, he didn't mean to upset her, but Jason's was loyal to a default. "The last thing you need is to get further mixed up in this life."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" Jason stopped moving away from Maxie giving her the opportunity to grab his hand. "Jason I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions." She tried to pull him closer, but he shook free of her grip.

"Maxie, how many times have you been attacked threatened or injured since getting involved with my lifestyle? This time made 3 by my count." Jason said his voice once again rising.

"Diego doesn't count. That would have happened with or without my ties to you and Spinelli." Maxie reached for Jason hand again pulling him back to the couch. "My father is the police commissioner I'm threatened everyday. Don't run this time. I promise I won't jump you, if you promise to be open and honest with me."

Jason followed her back to the couch picking up his beer and taking another sip. "Okay talk."

"I was actually hoping you would talk to me." Maxie said folding her legs underneath her. "Why were you looking for Jerry Jaxs? I know you don't like him."

"You're right I don't. But he's the only person who can give me answers." Jason stated.

"About Michael, about the shooting?" Maxie questioned, it was easy to see where his mind had been over the last few weeks. Especially with Michael's surgery coming.

"Yeah, I need to know who was responsible for this, and I need to make them pay." Jason said forcefully. "Nice topic change." Jason pointed out smirking.

"Well, I thought I'd try and find a topic that would piss you off less, but I see I failed at that."

"Maxie it's not that it pisses me off, I just don't have any good answers for you. That kiss, it was a great kiss, but I can't hurt Spinelli, not after all he's done for me."

"Do you really think I want that? Jason the kiss wasn't planned, if just happened, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one into it. For the first time in so long, I'm not planning on scheming or lying to get you in bed." Maxie explained. "I don't want to hurt Spinelli—"

"Then we can't do this." Jason said quietly. "Because this—whether we mean it too or not, it will hurt Spinelli."

Maxie took a minute to finish her beer, before setting it back on the coffee table. "I'm going to call Lulu. If she's at the apartment I'll have her bring me some clothes and I'll be out of your way." She said standing from the couch and grabbing her cell phone off the desk quickly scanning through until she found Lulu's number. "Lulu, hey are you at the apartment? Could you grab the sweats off my bed, and bring them to Spinelli's. No we didn't make up yet, it's a long story. Thanks."

"Maxie you don't have to leave."

"Yeah I do. I'm trying not to hurt Spinelli, and my being here like this will." She quickly walked back over to the table taking the empty bottles and began walking back to the kitchen rinsing them out, mostly to keep her from having another awkward conversation with Jason.

She wasn't really given a choice when Jason followed her and trapped her by the sink placing one of his muscled arms on either side of her small frame; his breath hitting the bare skin on her neck, his broad chest coming into contact with her back. Letting her head hang down she released a breath she had been holding the tickling of the warm air making her want to scream.

"If you're going back to your apartment, I'm sending a guard with you." He whispered, his mouth coming close to the shell of her ear. By the tone in his voice Maxie knew it wasn't up for discussion.

"Fine," Maxie said trying to regain her spunk. It had been a long time since a man had been able to rattle her, but Jason made it seem easy. Almost as if he wasn't trying, which frankly he might not have been. "I should go wait for Lulu, she'll be here soon." Pushing back, Maxie tried to move Jason, so she could move back to the front room. At first he didn't move at all, forcing her to stop and take a breath to readjust her mind. "Jason please."

Knowing that he was pushing her further than he should Jason took a step back. Without time for more conversation a knock came from the front door alerting their attention. Maxie quickly walked to the door opening it to find Lulu standing with a bag outstretched in her hand. "You owe me."

"You have no idea." Maxie said quickly taking the bag and walking up the stairs as fast as the loose fitting pants would allow.

"Hey Jason." Lulu said walking into the penthouse. "So what happened here tonight, Maxie get herself into some trouble?"

"I'm sure Maxie will fill you in." Jason said sitting on the couch running his hand across his face, settling with his head in his hands.

"Okay I definitely missed something here." Lulu commented. She knew that Jason wasn't much for words but this was a new level of silence.

"Did you walk here?" Jason asked finally calming himself down, "I'm sending you both home with a guard, just for the next few days."

"Okay, but what happened." Lulu said now more concerned for her roommate. Maxie had a knack for getting in trouble and clearly she had again, if she was getting mob protection. Finally making it back downstairs Maxie quickly slipped on her heels and waiting by the door. "Okay, I guess I'll see you around Jason."

Lulu gave just a small wave and smile before following Maxie into the hallway outside the penthouse, Maxie was already waiting at the elevator. "Okay spill, just you aren't your normal quippy self and the clothes? What is going on Maxie?"

"Single-minded to the point of recklessness, let's just go home." Maxie said as the elevator doors closed. Down in the lobby was an SUV with Cody as a driver and he would be staying on their couch for at least the night.

Lulu kept waiting for Maxie to explain but they made it all the way back to the apartment and Maxie had yet to say a word. The only thing she did say was a quick thanks to Cody before entering her room. Clearly she had missed something big and even if it took going to Jason herself Lulu was going to get some answers.

~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone sorry for the long delay in updates. I'm currently in Uganda, in Africa so internet access has been limited! Here's the next chapter and hopefully I'll have another one up in the next few days! Reviews are always welcome!_

* * *

Jason never made it up to bed that night, instead choosing to sleep on the couch in the living room to be sure he didn't miss Spinelli before he left the penthouse, he had to explain the situation before Spinelli let his overactive imagination run too far. After what only seemed like minutes of having his eyes closed Spinelli came thudding down the steps laptop tucked under his arm as always.

"Greetings Stone Cold, I assume your presence on the couch means Maxie is upstairs in your room." He asked a glimmer of hope in his voice. If Maxie were upstairs that gave Spinelli hope that maybe they hadn't slept together, why would Jason leave the bed of the one he shares it with?

"Maxie went home last night. Look Spinelli I don't think you understand what happened here last night."

"What Stone cold chooses to do, and with whom is none of the Jackals business." Spinelli said as he busily moved about.

"Spinelli stop!" Jason said loudly causing his young friend to straighten up. "Listen, Maxie is—she had a rough night." He said lamely, he had promised Maxie he wouldn't tell him, and he was a man of his word.

"And Stone Cold was there to offer her comfort, and as all Fair Maxie's men of action the night ended in the carnal way—"

"I didn't have sex with Maxie." He said, it was true, although they had kissed no "carnal" knowledge as Spinelli had put it had happened.

"Oh, of course Elizabeth is the only woman there is room for in Stone Cold's heart." Spinelli said letting out a breath he had been holding. "Although fair Maxie hasn't always minded the lack of personal interest when it comes to carnal acts."

"Spinelli stop using that word." Jason yelled; the word kept bringing up images of Maxie's smooth skin under his fingertips as he kissed her or his fingers as he unfastened her bra, the way he held her in his arms in his bedroom. It would have been easy and wonderful to let things continue from there, but Jason had gotten very good at depriving himself of what he desired in the last few years.

"Would you do the jackal a favor and please watch out for the fair blonde one. She can sometimes forget about her own safety and I fear she could get herself into some trouble." Spinelli said then grabbed his bag and walked out the door leaving Jason to wonder what the hell he was thinking.

He had never intended to tell Spinelli about the kiss, because it was just a kiss, it shouldn't be enough to ruin his friendship with the young hacker. But then why did he have the horrible feeling in his gut that he was slowly breaking his friend's heart.

~*~*~

"Cody, you don't have to stay here." Maxie said annoyed as she walked around the apartment trying to get ready for work. The cut on her forehead was covered with make-up and her bangs hiding it from plain view. She specifically chose clothing without zippers knowing that she was still bruised badly and would be for a while, meaning no skimpy outfits for the next few weeks. Hopefully Kate didn't have any "dates" planned for her in the near future, sure they could cover it with make-up but then she would have to explain.

"Seriously Cody, go back to wherever it is you go when you don't work. I release you from your duty."

"Only Jason can do that." Cody stated simply. In a lack of speaking contest Cody could give Jason a run for his money, no wonder he had made his way through the ranks so quickly.

"Well then call him and tell him, your captive wants you to leave." Maxie smiled sweetly. She watched as Cody pulled out his phone and stepped into the kitchen area to keep Maxie from hearing his end of the conversation.

"Mr. Morgan said no, I'm to stay with you until further notice." Cody informed her, a smile gracing his face for the first time. Jason had a few other choice words for her but with his limited experience with the girl he didn't want to press his luck. He had heard stories from other guards and he had no desire to become another story.

"Well then if you won't drop the stalker detail I guess we'll have to make a detour to Harborview Towers before heading into work. I do hope you enjoy fashion Cody, because we're going to have to redress you if you're going to fit in with the décor." She smiled before walking back into her room. She came out moments later with her oversized purse over her shoulder and her brown trench coat buttoned to the hilt.

~*~*~

Maxie arrived at the penthouse and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer, she still had the spare key but thought it best to wait for someone to let her in. Thankfully it was Jason who quickly responded with his favorite opening line. "Spinelli's not here."

"Good then we can have this conversation without having to worry about our volume. I left your guard dog down at the door." Maxie said walking into the penthouse without permission, like she always did. "Did you talk to Spinelli this morning?"

"Yes." Jason said slamming the door shut. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of Cody?"

"Because I don't need a babysitter Jason." Maxie said setting down the bag. "If Jerry Jaxs was going to come after me, I'm sure he would have done it after the whole Metro Court thing. He doesn't see me as a threat or he would have done more than knock me out last night."

"How is the bruise on you back?" Jason asked his voice softening with the question.

"I tried to get a good look at it this morning but it's not very easy to see." Maxie said sitting in the chair. "So Spinelli was okay?"

"He thought we had sex, you were right. I told him we didn't." Jason stated simply. "You could have had Lulu look at your back this morning."

"She left before I woke up, and the only other option was Cody, so if you'd like he can take a look at it too?"

"Or you could go to a doctor." The banter continued. He moved towards her motioning for her to remove the jacket. While Maxie had gone back into her room at the apartment, Cody had made another quick call to Jason letting him know they would be stopping by. Maxie on the other hand had changed out of her simple shirt and changed into a backless tank-top that she probably would only wear out to a night club. But she knew Jason would demand to see how she was healing.

The top tied at the neck and was completely backless except for the small connection material that was at the small of her back, leaving the option of a bra off the table. She unbuttoned the coat revealing her nude back and turned so it faced Jason. The bruise had become darker in the few hours since he had last seen it.

"How bad does it hurt?" Jason asked his fingers skimming over the surface.

"Only when I move, or when I was trying to sleep on my side and my shoulder blades moved." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered before stepping back and sitting on the couch again, Maxie soon followed suit. "So your head and everything else is fine."

"Everything else being my life, not so much. Lulu was nice enough to bring me clothes but, we still aren't talking. So don't worry I didn't tell her about any of this. Frankly because I don't know how I would even put this into words." She said motioning between the two of them.

"Maxie—" Jason started.

"Before you finish what I'm sure is going to be a blunt uninformative answer just answer this, is there something we should be talking about" Maxie said sitting down on the couch sliding of her Jimmy Chews, crossing her ankles underneath her. She hadn't put back on her coat yet and Jason could now see the full extent of the shirt. It may have tied at the neck but the front had a deep v that showed her creamy skin and left little to the imagination.

"Maxie—" Jason said again, he had expected her to keep ranting and when she didn't they were left with an awkward silence. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Show me what you can't tell me." Maxie whispered softly. The spunk and confidence she had lacked the night before had found its way back in the few hours back at her apartment. She didn't make a move, because she knew Jason had to figure this out for himself. It was the only way they would ever figure this out.

Jason moved to sit next to her, keeping his hands firmly placed on the tops of his legs, gently gripping trying to stop himself from reaching out for her. It was a battle he was hoping he would lose. Maxie moved a hand to cover his, her fingers barely reaching his knuckles. With very little time to comprehend Jason moved his free hand, to her lap, making contact with her black pants that contained her slender legs.

"Tell me if I should stop." Maxie said quietly rising up to her knees, her free hand moving to his stubbled cheek.

"You should, but I don't want you to." Jason said quickly pulling her into his lap his lips instantly connecting to hers. He kept his hands on her waist afraid of touching her bruise. After a couple of quick kisses Jason pulled back letting his forehead rest against. "I'm attracted to you Maxie. There is no doubting that."

"But this can never be anything, I know. So from now on we'll just try and avoid each other. I won't be too hard." Maxie said lightly using his shoulders to push herself up from his lap. "Promise you'll let me know when I can ditch the goon?" She smiled before putting back on her jacket.

After a quick exchange of goodbyes, Jason walked Maxie to the door and watched her step into the elevator, before closing the door. Moving back to the couch he laid back down hoping that some of Maxie's scent would still remain on the couch.

In no time at all Maxie had him wrapped around her fingers and that's all he could think of now.

~*~

Over the next few weeks, Spinelli and Maxie had managed to patch their friendship, not fully but at least to the ability to be in the same room with each other. Which meant that Maxie was again a constant fixture at the penthouse.

Whenever one of them would arrive the other would always come up with an excuse to leave, usually without drawing too much attention to Spinelli. The sad fact was that neither felt comfortable being in the same room, with each other while in the presence of Spinelli.

It wasn't until he received a call from Cody, that Maxie had gotten herself into trouble at Jakes that he was alone with her. Quickly jumping on his bike and making the short drive, it wasn't long before he discovered the type of trouble Maxie had gotten herself into.

Upon entering Jakes, Jason found Maxie lining up a shot at the pool table, a guy pressed behind her with a hand on her hip caressing her bare skin, and one extended along her arm. After missing an easy shot, she turned in his arms taking a sip of the beer that was sitting on the table. The mystery man's hands were now both on her hips, one dangerously lowering towards her round bottom, accented by her short jean skirt. The game of pool was forgotten as a song started to play on the juke box and Maxie began to sway her hips to the music. Without much time to process his thoughts Jason stalked towards them pulling Maxie out of the strangers grasp before forcing her behind him.

Instantly the young man started spouting out profanities, while Maxie fought against the arms around her. Jason turned her to let her see who held her and instantly she calmed down.

"We're leaving." Jason said stoically, the instant that Maxie calmed the other guy figured he had lost his chance and went back to the bar for another drink. Jason led Maxie out of the bar and back towards the car Cody had been driving tossing the keys of his bike towards the guard, who stood confused at the events that had just transpired.

He had never understood Maxie Jones roll in the lives of those in the penthouse. Frankly he didn't understand why the beautiful blonde spent so much time with the weird computer kid, but when he was told to guard the girl he knew better than to ask questions. But when Jason had asked him to call if Maxie tried to get involved with any guys a red flag had gone up. There was some reason why Jason wanted Maxie watched and he didn't believe for a second it was for Spinelli's sake.

~*~

"You have no right to come in there and pull me out!" Maxie yelled once sitting in the car, she didn't want to cause too much of a scene but she wanted Jason to know how upset she was.

"Cody called me and said that you wouldn't leave. I thought you agreed to listen to him." Jason said putting the car into gear and beginning to drive.

"Yeah, about things that put me in danger. Jason if I want to go to the bar and have a few drinks with some guy, that's not your concern."

"Maxie you were basically letting this guy put his hands all over you." Jason said trying to put an end to the conversation. Silence filled the car as they pulled into the parking garage of Harborview Towers. They both exited the car, Jason grabbing hold of Maxie's arms just above her elbow to steer her in the direction toward the elevator and also to help the petite blonde keep her balance after all the alcohol she had induced. They came upon another couple as they entered the elevator and Jason gently placed his hands on top of Maxie's shoulders for the ride up, doing his best to smile at the other riders.

Of course they knew who he was; he just hoped they didn't recognize Maxie as the police commissioner's daughter. Rumor's ran rampant in the complex and that was the last thing he needed tonight. Thankfully Maxie could sense his thoughts and choose not to make a scene, a true sign that she was growing up.

Once they entered the penthouse it was a completely different story. "You are such a bully Jason!" Maxie fumed.

"Well I'm sorry for being concerned for your well being. I told Spinelli I would look out for you while he went to visit his grandmother."

"Jason just drop the act okay. Spinelli is out of town and we have been avoiding each other for weeks now." Maxie said sliding out of her shoes. Ever since they had agreed to stop whatever it was they were doing, thoughts of their kisses hadn't left her mind. And now, without the buffer of Spinelli walking through the door to interrupt conversation, Maxie had every intention of having this fight out. A fight she was almost certain she could win. "Why did Cody call you, I wasn't in trouble?"

"That really depends on who you ask?" Jason said trying to calm himself.

"Jason it's not your job to police my sex life, not that there is anything to brag about." Maxie rambled, Maxie propped herself up on the couch watching Jason as he paced back and forth across the floor. "Would you just stop moving for five seconds?"

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'll have one of the guard's drive you back to your apartment." Jason said moving to pull his phone from his jeans pocket. Before he had a chance to dial Maxie was up from the couch and stopping his actions.

"Jason we actually have an opportunity to talk here. Spinelli is out of town, so we can actually talk about this because I don't know if you've noticed but it's been hell for the last few weeks!" Maxie continued.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jason responded before pulling away from Maxie's touch and walking towards the mantel.

"Okay, then why have we been avoiding each other? Or is it just me, this can't all be in my head."

"Maxie just let me call you a car," Jason face was so withdrawn that it made Maxie feel sorry for him.

"Fine I'll leave, all you have to do is answer one question." Maxie started she moved towards the couch and slipped her shoes back on before walking towards Jason. "If there is nothing to talk about, why would you pick me up at Jakes? Why would it matter if I was hooking up with some guy, and don't say it's because of Spinelli, because we both know it's not."

Jason ran a hand over his face letting out a long sigh. "Maxie just drop this, I'm asking you; please."

Maxie was now standing within reaching distance of Jason, her hands still at her sides although she wanted to reach out to him. His firm exterior was cracking and he looked so broken. Right now all she wanted to do was hug him and try and take away whatever was going on inside his head. "Jason I—" she started softly, the change in her voice causing Jason to look over at her; the biggest mistake he could have made that night.

Jason quickly stepped forward pulling Maxie into his arms sending her off balance with the heels. All her weight was then held by Jason, until Maxie as able to regain her composure, at least until Jason's hands snaked around her waist pulling her flush against his body, a hand slowly trailing up her body and into her hair.

It was only a few more seconds until his mouth quickly descended onto her rosy lips which were parted in surprise of Jason's quick movements. Much like their other kisses it was quick and rushed as if they only had a few more minutes to live. With unpracticed movement Jason led Maxie back over towards the couch where he quickly sat breaking the kiss before pulling her into his lap, her legs straddling his forcing her short skirt further up leaving her without much covering her tiny frame.

Jason's hands split time between her hair and the skin under her shirt, his fingertips running over her soft skin. Maxie's hand had made their way to the bottom of his black shirt sliding her warm fingers underneath it, slowly dragging it up his body. They only broke the kiss for the garment to go over his head, giving Maxie new access to his bare broad shoulders and chest. Breaking the kiss Maxie moved down his jaw line towards his neck Jason taking the opportunity to do the same.

It wasn't long before Jason and Maxie were in a serious make-out session and Jason moved to remove her shirt, there wasn't much in the way of material but with its removal Jason caught a glimpse of Maxie's lace bra covered breasts. Something he had thought about since he'd helped her undress in his bedroom. Maxie's skirt was now pushed up to her hips leaving her almost naked as she sat on Jason's lap.

Both were so entranced by each other that they didn't hear the door open, it was there that Elizabeth Webber saw a sight that she had seen once before. Maxie Jones in an intimate moment with someone she had cared for.

Maxie straddling Jason who held her close in his arms, chests pressed together, hands in each other's hair. When Jason moved to kiss the delicate skin of her neck Maxie turned her head in the direction that Elizabeth was standing, mouth wide open in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, I'm offically back from Africa!!!! It was amazing, but it's also amazing to be back to civilization! For all of you still out there, thank you sooooo much for your support even though it's been a long time since the last update! Hope that you enjoy this! _

* * *

Pulling away, Maxie quickly removed herself from Jason's lap his face full of confusion until he saw what had changed Maxie's mood so drastically. She hurriedly righted her skirt grabbing her shirt from the floor pulling it haphazardly onto her frazzled body.

Jason slowly stood from the couch taking his shirt from Maxie's outstretched hand, and affectively blocking her from Elizabeth's view, her face had changed from one of shock to one of anger, and betrayal.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you knock." Jason said calmly, pulling the shirt over his head, Jason wasn't easily embarrassed and the fact that Elizabeth had just ruined an intimate moment between the two aggravated him; although he didn't want to have this conversation with her now, mostly because he didn't know what he would say.

"I didn't knock." Elizabeth said crossing her arms across her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Well clearly that's where you went wrong." Maxie commented from her spot behind Jason, her comment earning her a glare from Jason. "I'm just going to go."

"Maxie wait," Jason started receiving a glare from Elizabeth. "Go wait upstairs; this shouldn't take too long." Jason said before turning his attention back to Elizabeth, who was shocked that even after her walking in; Jason still wanted Maxie to wait for him.

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked as Maxie made her way towards the stairs. "What are you doing with that skank?"

"Elizabeth you have no right to pass judgment on the choices I make, you made it pretty clear that you wanted no part of my life." Jason said simply. Elizabeth had given him a long speech that concluded with her asking him to stay away from Jake and her, and that ultimately she was going to be getting back together with Lucy; all in all, it had been an awkward conversation but regardless Jason had complied and let go of any thoughts of being a part of Jakes life,

"So you go jump into bed with the first available slut you can find?"

"Would you stop talking about Maxie that way?" Jason told her his patience was wearing thin. He knew of Maxie and Elizabeth's past; all of Port Charles knew of their past but that didn't mean he was going to let Elizabeth trash Maxie and whatever she was to him.

"So what the hell did I walk in on Jason? I thought Maxie only had Spinelli wrapped around her finger?" Elizabeth quipped. "Since when do you jump into bed with the nearest warm body?"

"Elizabeth you've made it pretty clear that you don't want anything to do with my life. So why don't you tell me what you're doing here?" Jason was wearing the line thin.

"I came to bring you these." Elizabeth said opening her purse to pull out a manila envelope. "They're pictures of Jake; I thought you would want them."

"Thanks." Jason said taking the envelope from her, but not opening it. "Is that all?"

"Look Jason, I can't tell you what to do. But being with Maxie is playing with fire. You're only going to get burned, or worse." She said somberly before leaving, hoping that he would stop her.

Jason needed a minute to calm all his senses before going up to talk to Maxie. He had been on such a rush having Maxie's bare skin under his fingertips, and with the abrupt 180 done by Elizabeth's presence. He hadn't gotten a chance to figure out where his head was currently. Unfortunately for Jason he didn't get that extra time to think because the second he moved towards the stairs he found Maxie sitting at the landing, waiting.

"Why would Elizabeth give you photo's of Jake?" Maxie asked. She had already formed an idea in her head but she was just waiting for Jason to confirm it.

"Maxie—"

"He's your son isn't he? I mean it's no secret that you and Elizabeth slept together, I mean you two tried for so many years make it work, but I had no idea."

"It was the night she found you with Lucky." Jason started to explain. "The night of the blackout, she came here, and I had just found Sam with Ric."

"So basically it was a huge night of switching partners. So basically this is my fault too." She said moving to give Jason a chance to sit next to her in the dimly lit stairway.

"Maxie we're all adults. We all made the choices that led us to that night. Elizabeth and I are responsible for the decisions we made." Jason said trying to turn the conversation back around. In reality he and Elizabeth had been dancing around it for years, but they probably never would have slept together if it hadn't been for Maxie, Lucky and Sam to push them in the direction.

"So why is Lucky claiming Jake? Does he know that he is your son?" Maxie asked her brain full of question's due to the new information.

"Lucky knows. Lucky, Sam, Spinelli, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth and myself." Jason listed off. "It's safer for Jake if the world thinks he's a Spencer. So I need you to promise me you'll keep this to yourself."

"I promise. Jason I'm only reckless with my life, and the people who hurt me. Jake is an innocent child, I'd never do anything to hurt him." Maxie said weakly. It hurt her that Jason didn't trust her with this secret and that Spinelli and kept it from her as well.

"Okay."

An awkward silence fell upon both of them. They hadn't spoken a word about the moments shared just before Elizabeth burst through the door. Maxie's skirt pushed up her thighs and Jason's fingers dangerously close to the clasp of her bra. The only thing separating them from being chest to chest and Maxie wondered if this would become another moment that they choose not to speak of.

"I should probably get going." Maxie said moving towards the couch to grab her purse.

"Leaving so soon?" Jason asked a small smirk forming across his lips.

"Jason are you really in the mood to continue this, considering the mother of your child just walked in on us?" Maxie supplied. She was always ready to go, but at the moment her heart just wasn't in it.

"I just wasn't expecting you to bolt so quickly." Jason said as he perched himself on the edge of the desk. "I half expected you to rant and rave about Elizabeth and Jake."

"What's there to talk about? You have a son and you become even more amazing by the fact that you're giving him up for his own safety." Maxie smiled. She was playing with the purse in her hand to keep herself busy.

"Which just goes to show that it would be safer if you weren't a part of this life." Jason forced out pushing off of the desk and walking towards Maxie. Taking the distraction of the purse from her hands and setting it on the coffee table.

"Jason nothing you say is going to make me go away. My friendship with Spinelli isn't going anywhere."

"Unless he finds out about this?" Jason commented, he always seemed to be finding the nearest exit whenever it came to this conversation.

"Jason, do you want me to leave or stay, because you can't keep changing your mind every 10 seconds." Maxie finally said not bothering about how it sounded.

"Maxie it's not that. I just don't think you have a full understanding of how dangerous my life truly is."

"Us hooking up, or whatever it is that we're doing, it doesn't have to be public knowledge. I'm not planning on telling the world that this is what I've been doing. When Spinelli asks me what I've been doing while he was out of town, this won't be one of them."

"I know that." Jason said shortly running his hand across his brow.

"So why don't we just let this play out and see where it takes us?" Maxie suggested, moving closer to him again.

"One month. Let's play this out for one month and see what happens. We'll keep this to ourselves until then, I'm betting Elizabeth won't run and tell anyone, I doubt they would actually believe it if she did."

"Okay, so one month. I should probably get to work; I guess I'll talk to you later then." Maxie said moving towards the door but not before being pulled back into Jason arms for one last hug and a simple kiss on her forehead before releasing her to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jason said before she left the room.

Maxie made a quick call to Cody making sure he or another guard was waiting downstairs for her. Once the call was made Maxie pressed the button for the elevator and found Elizabeth leaning against the back wall.

"What are you still doing here?" Maxie asked, trying to keep her cool.

"I just thought that you and I should talk separate from Jason. You might have been able to fool him with whatever scam you're playing but you can't pull one over on me." She said as Maxie stepped onto the elevator and pressed the floor for the underground parking garage.

"I know you have no reason to believe me, but I'm not running a scam on Jason. In fact I know this thing with him isn't a good idea." Maxie answered honestly. She really just wanted to smack Elizabeth across the face and tell her to shut up but she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere other than to prove Elizabeth's point to her.

"So you're honestly expecting me to believe that you have feelings for Jason, after all this time that you've spent letting Spinelli fawn over you?"

"Elizabeth I know that this is going to hurt Spinelli, but frankly that's for me and Jason to worry about. I'm just asking you to please keep this new information to yourself." As Maxie finished her statement the doors opened and Cody who was dressed in a black suit was waiting by the black tinted Sedan. "Cody, you're looking very stylish today. You must be ready for work at crimson?"

Elizabeth stood dumbfounded as she watched Maxie walk to the car where Cody quickly opened the door and then walked around to the driver side and drive away.

Before heading to the crimson office Maxie needed to head back to her apartment to change into suitable work attire, which definitely didn't qualify her jean skirt and backless tank top. Upon reaching her apartment door, Maxie came to the realization that she no longer held her purse, which Jason had taken from her had in her haste to leave. "Cody, think you could pick the lock for me."

Before the smirk could reach Cody's face the door to the apartment swung open and Spinelli stood in front of her, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"So I guess I don't need you to pick that lock after all." Maxie joked, putting her best smile on her face as she waited for Cody to step to the side. Maxie went inside Spinelli closely following. "What are you doing back so soon?" Maxie asked Spinelli. "I thought you weren't due back from your grandmother's until the end of the week."

"After long conversations with my dearest Gran, I have come to the only conclusion that makes sense in the Jackal's brain." He began to ramble. "The Jackal's heart is only fulfilled when Maximista is a part of it." Spinelli continued before setting the flowers down on the table and moving towards her to pull her into a tight kiss.

Before Maxie had a chance to steady herself, all her weight was shifted so that Maxie fell backwards taking Spinelli down on top of her causing a loud crash as they hit the floor. All the air in Maxie's chest escaped as she fell on the bruise making her cry out in pain.

The noise was enough to travel through the thin walls and the apartment door and soon Cody and Jason rushed in guns drawn. The sight of Spinelli and Maxie huddled on the floor together bringing a smirk to Cody's face. The reaction on Jason's face wasn't quite the same pleasant expression.

Maxie tried to laugh off the incident, and quickly scrambled to her feet. "Cody thinks for busting the door down." Maxie joked trying to sound annoyed. "Jason what are you doing here?" She asked trying to divert his attention from Spinelli who had a goofy grin across his face.

"You left your purse at the pent house when you stopped by earlier today." Jason said extending the small bag towards her.

"You went by the penthouse?" Spinelli asked. "Clearly the fair Maximista has the same heartfelt feelings of love and desire due to the visit to casa de stone cold, despite my absence."

"Yeah, I just thought you were going to be getting home earlier." Maxie explained her gaze moving from Jason's to Spinelli hoping that she had tamed the situation.

"I'll let you to hang out; it's nice to have you back Spinelli." Jason said before excusing himself moving towards Cody, which Spinelli finally realized was posted outside the door.

"Why is Cody posted here at the blonde one's apartment?"

"Oh, I went out to the bar last night and Jason had to play the hero when these guys followed me back to the apartment. Jason tailed them and me by proxy." Maxie said, it sounded like a plausible answer, despite the fact that it was a lie. "I stayed at the penthouse last night."

"Well thanks be to stone cold for protecting the fair blonde one while I was away."

"It's no problem." Jason said simply before turning and leaving without waiting for either to say goodbye. Cody followed him outside assuming the role of unquestioning guard again. He was well aware of where Maxie left her purse and for what reason. But it wasn't his role to play the man-of-morality; and tell Spinelli the truth.

"So fair Maximista how about we go for some sustenance?" Spinelli asked smiling at the petite blonde.

"Spinelli as much as I would love to go get some food with you, I have so much work to catch up on for Crimson. I got a promotion; I'm now a junior editor." She smiled, proud that she was quickly progressing the in world of fashion.

"Well then I will leave you to it." Spinelli said before slinging his computer bag over his shoulder and heading for the door, before his final greeting. "Farewell delicate rose."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding Maxie moved through her purse in search of her cell phone. She knew there would be a message or text from someone about the magazine. Stuck to her PDA was a note that she didn't remember leaving herself. Quickly unfolding the half sheet of paper she found the short sentence scratched out, "meet me at the overlook."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Jason had left nearly 20 minutes prior so he should still be there. Sending him a quick text message Maxie went to her room to change into a pair of skin tight jeans and her black biker boot heels, before moving to the back of her closet to grab her rarely worn leather jacket, before grabbing the clutch and moving towards the door where Cody was waiting. Cody quickly dropped Maxie off at the edge of the bridge where the overlook started seeing Jason's motorcycle; she waved him off to meet her back at the apartment. Cody after a bit of convincing agreed thankful to have a while to himself.

Maxie quickly found Jason lost in thought looking out into the water far below. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey," He smirked turning around to face her. "I tried to send you a message back, but I can barely read the messages on here." He explained. Jason took a step towards her causing chills of anticipation to run throughout her body.

"It's okay. I sent Cody home for the night. I think he needed a break from duty, and from me." She explained letting him know she would be in need of a ride home.

"That's fine, just hope you'll be comfortable with the back of my motorcycle." Jason said taking a minute to take in her clothing, it reminded him a lot of Sam's style, but Maxie was all her own.

"Just as long as I have you to hold on to, I'll be fine." She smiled taking a few steps towards him. "That kiss that you walked in on," Maxie began. "Spinelli surprised me; he was waiting at the apartment when I got back. He kind of just jumped on me and that's what you walked in on."

"Maxie you don't have to explain anything to me." Jason said trying to dismiss the conversation.

"I just wanted you to know." She finished before changing topics. "So a note in my purse, what made you so sure I would check my phone?"

"Maxie that phone is usually attached to your ear; I'm surprised you left it at the penthouse." Jason smiled turning back to look out. Maxie moved to join him leaving an arm space of room between them.

"You asked me here Jason, what's up." Maxie smiled this time he had to answer. He had been the one to set up this meeting so he better have some answers.

"I want to show you something." Jason said taking her hand and leading her back into the woods a distance the light from the overlook becoming increasingly fainter as they moved in.

"Jason you know I trust you and everything, but I don't think my boots were made for this type of adventure." Maxie said as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"Would you rather I just carry you?" he said abruptly stopping in the woods.

"Just keep walking mister." She smirked.

"It's just up ahead." Jason said motion about 10 feet ahead in the woods.

"Is that the boxcar?" Maxie asked. Jason had finally stopped moving in front of the metal structure taking in the view.

"Yeah, how do you know about it?"Jason asked, not many people had been this far to the outskirts of Port Charles without really looking for something.

"Robin used to tell me about it. Back when she lived with Mac, she would come in late at night and tell me stories about you. Well really it was a fictional story about a prince and I in a magical train car but I knew what it was really about." She explained moving in front of him. "And then of course no one can forget the tales of Lucky and Elizabeth. Their names are carved all over that thing."

Any reminder of Elizabeth brought up road blocks for the both of them, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Jason this town is covered in memories for the both of us. We've both lived here for most of our lives; we just have to face it." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the entrance of the boxcar, Jason laughing when Maxie tried to open the large metal door.

"Let me help you with that tiny." Jason said moving behind her to easily move the door on its rusty wheels. To Maxie's surprise it was lit with candles a blanket laying in the center of the room with a thermos in the middle. "I had some time to set some things up."

"Yeah, I see that." She smiled moving inside, Jason extending his hand to help her into the boxcar before stepping in himself. "So you've got me here, all alone. What are you going do with that?"

Like a hunter stalking it's pray Jason backed Maxie into one of the boxcar walls leaving no distance between their bodies. "Maxie it would be so easy to just kiss you senseless right here," His hand run up and down the lengths of her leather clad arms. "But I didn't ask you out here for that. We need to be able to have a complete conversation without interruptions." He finished before stepping back leaving Maxie to regroup before stepping away from the wall.

Jason moved to lay down on the blanket folding his arms behind his back. Maxie took a second before moving to lay next to him her head rest on his lower abdomen. After a few moments of silence Jason brought on of his arms down to settle on Maxie's stomach.

"So let's talk." Maxie smile awkwardly, Jason fingers had began to trace lazily on her stomach. "I'm guessing this has to do with us having the DTR?"

"Okay Maxie I'm a lot older than you I don't speak in texts." He laughed causing her head to bob on his stomach.

"Okay old man, DTR stands for Define the relationship." Maxie explained. "It's the talk that most people have when the question is asked, 'what are we'."

"Okay so what are we."

"Well Elizabeth already knows. So one of the two hard ones are done. Now we just have to worry about Spinelli." Maxie said as if it were that easy.

"I think in the end Spinelli will be okay, he always has his initial freak out moment." Jason smiled about his friend.

"Okay Jason." Maxie said rolling over onto her stomach so she could look Jason in the eye. "Who knows if this thing with us is even going to be a thing? I mean what if we're both just attracted to each other and it's nothing more than that?"

"Okay so what are you suggesting?" Jason said pulling her so that she was half laying on top of his body, her blonde hair cascading into her face.

"We wait; let's see how things play out in the next month or two before we tell Spinelli; and everyone else. I mean we at least owe it to ourselves to see if this is going to become anything."

"At the end of two months. If at the end of two months things are going well, we'll tell Spinelli."

"So should we shake on it or…"

Jason sat up Maxie straddling his laps and brought his hand up to cradle the base of her skull. "How about we skip right to the fun stuff?" Jason smirked before leaning in for the first of many kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guy's here's another update! Hope that you enjoy it, I didn't get a chance to fully edit it so any spelling mistakes; I apologize! _

* * *

It was a month into the secretive relationship and things had been going fairly well. They had already had their first fight; after one of Maxie's infamous Crimson parties, Maxie stopped by the penthouse a nearing empty bottle of champagne in one hand, her designer heels in the other. Jason opened the door dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a black muscle tank top; clearly have been awakened by Maxie's antics at the front door, he was only thankful that Spinelli had been on a stake out with Sam, or this would have been an completely different story.

All in all, Maxie ended up cradled into Jason's arms as they fell asleep long after the fighting had been over. It had been the first night she had fallen asleep in his arms, and it hadn't been on the bookends of sex. Something they still hadn't gotten too. Not for Maxie's lack of trying, Jason had been adamant about them not having sex until they were out in the open; especially to Spinelli.

Currently Jason was sitting at the desk doing some paperwork for the warehouse while Maxie and Spinelli were sitting on the couch playing a new video game that Spinelli had created.

Maxie kept glancing over at Jason efficiently losing her the game. "Well fair Maximista the Jackal must sadly leave you. My presence is needed at the offices of McCall and Jackal."

"That's okay Spinelli. I should probably head over to Crimson. Even though Kate gave us the night off, I'm sure she still has things for us to do." Maxie answered.

"Well then, my beauty I leave thee." Spinelli said before saying a quick goodbye, to his best friend and mentor; leaving Jason and Maxie alone.

Taking a minute to check her PDA Maxie took her sweet time moving towards Jason who was still doing paper work. "So how important is that paper work you've got there?"

"Why what else do you have in mind?" Jason said setting the pen down, he hadn't changed his body language yet but his mind had already started going a hundred miles a minute.

"Well we have the penthouse all to ourselves." Maxie smiled moving to sit on the edge of the desk, much like how they relationship had began. "I was thinking we could christen the pool table?" Maxie said a small giggle in her voice.

"Don't you think we should have sex in a bed before we try on the pool table?" Jason suggested turning the chair to face her fully, grabbing a hold of her foot to slide her off the desk into his lap.

"Jason I would love to have sex with you in a bed, or the pool table, or anywhere for that matter," she said the annoyance clear in her voice. "It's been a month of sneaking around stealing kisses where we can. Jason I know we agreed to take this slow but come on, this snail speed has got to be driving you crazy too."

"It's more than taking things slow Maxie. We still have to find a way to tell Spinelli about us, and the rest of the world."

"The rest of the world?" Maxie said jokingly. "Jason, Port Charles is hardly the rest of the world. Personally after Spinelli all we really have to worry about it Mac, Robin really can't have a problem with this because she dated you too."

"That's not really the argument you should use when talking to Mac." Jason said smoothing the hair at the back of her head. Over the last month Maxie had put extensions in her hair; she explained that she was thinking about growing her hair out, and wanted to see how it would look before making the change permanent.

"How about we just tell Spinelli and then not tell everyone else, and just have lots and lots of sex?" She suggested, before giving him a flirtatious smile and lowering her lips to his neck. "So what do you say?"

"After we tell Spinelli." Jason said firmly, enjoying the kiss.

"Are you sure it can't be the first thing we do—after we have mind-blowingly amazing sex?" She said in between kisses, she moved from the base of his neck up behind his ear. "Please Jason."

Jason's resolve was starting to ware as Maxie continued her ministrations. She could feel his pulse start to race the longer she kissed. "Please Jason."

"Okay" Jason finally relented. Maxie quickly pulled her face back to look into his eyes to gage his seriousness. "but not here, Spinelli or Carly or Sonny or who knows who else could show up. If we're going to do this, I don't want to be interrupted."

"Okay, so when?" Maxie said, her mind focused on the one thing they had been depriving themselves of in the last month. The longest that Maxie had waited in a relationship to have sex since she had dated Jesse.

"How about Thursday? Kate has been sending you out of town most weekends, and I don't have a shipment coming in until Friday night so that gives us a full evening, so we don't have to rush ourselves." Jason suggested. "I'll reserve us a room at Metro Court and have someone deliver the room key to your office?"

"Sounds like a plan. So two more days of denial." Maxie said sliding off his lap and moving towards the couch to grab her shoes and her purse.

"Where are you going?" Jason said surprised at how quickly she had turned off her libido.

"Well, if we are going to have sex in two days, there's a lot of things I need to do to prepare. I need to go shopping; you have no idea how hard it is to be a girl." Maxie said as she used Jason's outstretched arm to balance as she slide into her 4 inch stiletto heels; something Jason had grown accustomed to since dating the young fashionista.

"Maxie you don't have to do anything over the top for this." Jason said, he knew that she would anyway, but realistically it wasn't either of their first times; but it was "their" first time.

"Guys just don't get it." Maxie said moving towards him to give a quick peck on the lips. "I'll call you later tonight." She said before gracefully walking out of the penthouse leaving Jason to make plans for Thursday night.

In reality he knew it was unrealistic for them to continue to wait especially since telling Spinelli and all of Port Charles of their relationship. Although none would understand it, and Mac would probably try and have him arrested because of it, he knew if he and Maxie had any hope of having a successful relationship, they needed to come out to the town. They needed to stop hiding behind the cover of their mutual friendship of Spinelli before anyone got hurt. He'd learned from his relationship with Courtney the dangers of keeping things a secret. Even if you're doing it to protect the people you love.

But didn't that include Maxie now too? Jason would never say that he was in love with the petite blonde. Most times infuriating was his adjective of choice. But there was something about her smile that tugged at his heart. Something about the way it very rarely reached her eyes. Maybe because she was always waiting for something to go wrong, to keep her from really experiencing true happiness, something she convinced herself she didn't deserve. Or the fact that he preferred Maxie dressed down in jeans and a basic tee than when she was all dolled up for work. He loved picking her up late at her apartment, long after the town had gone to sleep to go on motorcycle rides; taking the turns a little faster than necessary just to feel her arms squeeze him tighter as she held on for dear life. Taking her to the overlook and sneaking into the boxcar which he had equipped with a couch and a small bed so they could relax comfortably. Falling asleep with Maxie safely tucked into his side listening to the steady sounds of her breathing. In the past month he had been given a glimpse of Maxie Jones that he figured few rarely got the opportunity to see, and he was thankful for that. He just hoped, and even prayed that it would maintain after they went public.

It all depended on Spinelli, how he reacted would affect everything. They both knew that.

~*~

Finally Thursday had arrived. In the last 48 hours Maxie had been to the salon and been shopping for new lingerie; she had chosen basic black, the color of Jason' wardrobe; it was a safe bet. She was assured that she would be able to leave work in time to go to the room and shower and change before Jason arrived, something she was excited to do after the long day she had, had at Crimson. Kate had come in late, and in raging bitch mode, barking orders and threatening to fire the girls again; it was becoming a daily occurrence. After returning from her lunch break she found a simple red rose sitting on her desk with an envelope attached.

_Room 532, I'll meet you there at 8. That should give you enough time to do whatever it is that makes you so beautiful. I can't wait until tonight. _

_J_

It was nearing 6:30 and Lulu had already left for the night. Maxie was finishing up the last phone call and then was going to head upstairs to begin the process. She had just backed up her files when the elevator door opened.

"Whoever it is we're closed for the evening, so come back in the morning." She said before turning around.

"It is I fair Maximista." Spinelli called walking into the outer office.

"Spinelli what are you doing here so late?" Maxie said, trying to contain the nerves in her voice. She didn't know how she was going to make it up the stairs with Spinelli so close to her now.

"I came to seek out the fair one's help." Spinelli said grabbing Lulu's chair and wheeling it towards Maxie's desk. "I was at casa de Stone Cold, and the phone rang. It was the Mother of Stone Cold, apparently the Elder Quartermaine has suffered from the unfortunate event of heart trouble. Much like Dr. Dad, Alan did. I haven't been able to reach Stone Cold."

It took Maxie a minute to react. In all their secret times together they had talked very little about his relationship with the Quartermaines. She could guess as it was that he had very little attachment to his grandfather, but it wasn't for her to decide. "Why don't you go wait at the penthouse?" Maxie suggested. "I'll check Jakes and the warehouse and I'll call you if I hear from him."

"Will do." Spinelli said quickly before heading back to the elevator. The minute the elevator doors closed, Maxie raced to her PDA scrolling through her contacts to get to Jason's. After three rings his voicemail picked up. "Jason it's me, call me when you get this." She said. Finding the key card on her desk she grabbed it heading for the elevator hoping that Jason had showed up early.

The ride up the two flights was the longest of her life.

When the elevator finally stopped on the 5th floor Maxie exited the elevator and made her way to room 533 as quickly as she could without drawing extra attention to herself. Sliding the key in she opened the door to find Jason sitting on the bed with a smile plastered across his face. Maxie stopped for a second to take in his appearance. For once he wasn't wearing a black fitted tee. He was wearing dark green button-down that outlined the muscles in his arm wonderfully. "Jason." She said exasperated.

"I was hoping you would show up early." He said standing from the bed. He slowly walked towards her resting his hands gently one of her neck and the other framing her face. The pad of his thumb running along her bottom lip. "God, you're beautiful."

All thoughts of Edward and Spinelli rushed out of her head with the simple words. Coming from the mouth of the Port Charles hit man; the man whose best friend had named him Stone Cold, for his apparent lack of emotion. Maxie let him pull her into a fierce kiss that made her quickly drop the bag she had been hold so she could wrap her small arms around Jason's neck trying to deepen the kiss.

Jason obliged her lifting her into his arms and moving her back towards the door she had just entered, Maxie instinctively wrapped her legs around her torso and thanked herself for wearing pants to work that day. The kiss was very quickly spiraling out of control and as Jason moved down her jaw to the delicate skin of her collarbone she knew she needed to stop him before things got too far. "Jason—" she said. It sounded more like a moan than a request of his attention. When Jason gave a small but not so subtle thrust of his hips into hers, she knew the point hadn't reached him. "Jason." She said this time a little more firmly.

"What's wrong?" Jason said pulling back to face her. "Is the door not working for you at the moment?"

"Jason we need to talk." Maxie said. She unwrapped her legs from his body and slowly slid down to the floor, feeling his erection press into her stomach as she did. "It's about Spinelli. He stopped by the Crimson office right before I came up here."

"And—" Jason said. He was trying to figure out why talking about Spinelli was more important than what was going on against the door moments before.

"He was at the penthouse when Monica left a message." She said, that had grabbed his attention. "Apparently Edward is in the hospital. He had a heart attack, I don't know any more details than that but Spinelli came looking for you."

"Okay." Jason said simply, his expression not changing.

"Just okay?" Maxie said shocked. "Jason I know you're not close to the Quatermaines, but Edward is still your grandfather."

"Maxie just forget it." Jason said moving to sit on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands.

Maxie moved to sit next to him. She didn't know what to say but she didn't want this night to end in silence. "Jason I know that I don't have any idea what the Quartermaine's have put you through. I didn't know you before the accident, and I didn't know you right after but I remember after the metro court when you were rushing around to kill Jerry Jaxs, and be at the hospital for your father. What if Edward dies tonight?" She said proposing the hypothetical.

"It's not that simple."

"Would you just talk to me?" Maxie shouted, becoming annoyed with Jason's one sentence answers. "Seriously Jason, we were going to have sex tonight, and you can't even talk to me about your family? How are we supposed to make this relationship work when everyone is against us if you won't even talk to me?"

"Maxie just because we were going to have sex doesn't mean you get a full access pass to my life!" Jason yelled standing from the bed, shaking Maxie's arm off his shoulder. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Maxie was taken aback by Jason's outburst, but she wasn't going to let him see it. "Well I told you. I guess my job is done. I'll see you around Jason." Maxie said moving towards where she had dropped her bag on the floor. Jason bent down to pick it up affectively blocking Maxie's exit to the door.

"I didn't mean to go off on you like that." Jason said firmly holding the bag in his grip. "You just don't understand the Quartermaine's, especially Edward."

"Jason what I understand is that sometimes people fail us. Sometimes they hurt you more than they realize, but you have an opportunity to surprise your family. This isn't about you Jason, or your pride. This is about Edward, and maybe right now he needs to see his grandson. Despite what may have happened in the last 15 years." After Maxie finished her small speech she waited for Jason to move or speak before she did. Finally Jason released the bag and pulled Maxie in for a breath taking kiss.

"You amaze me Mariah Jones." Jason said using her formal name before standing back and moving towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"This is something you need to do on your own. Plus we can't really explain why I'm hanging around." She said checking her phone; Spinelli had sent her a handful of text messages asking if she had found Jason yet. "I should probably head back to your place; tell Spinelli that I found you and that you're on your way to the hospital."

"I'll call you later." Jason said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Maxie waited a few minutes before following out the door, her plan was to head over to the penthouse and tell Spinelli that she had found Jason. She didn't know what else she was going to tell him, but she had the urge to just blurt out that she and Jason were dating.

~*~

After finding Spinelli she told him she was needed back at the office for a layout meeting. After slyly asking what his plans were; securing her the safety that she could meet Jason at the hospital without having to worry about running into trouble, or Spinelli.

She had checked in with the nurses station and knew that Mr. Quartermaine was in serious but stable condition. So she wouldn't be attending a funeral anytime soon. Hopefully that also meant, that he wasn't in any shape to argue with his grandson, because as a heart patient herself she knew it was good to avoid stress.

She made a quick phone call and found that Jason had moved up to the roof. She found him leaning against the edge looking out at the lights of the city. It was only 9:45 so most of the small town was still awake.

"Hey stranger." Maxie said making her presence known. She didn't want to stare at him too long, but she felt bad interrupting his solitude.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked, he had just talked to her on the phone moments ago but he didn't know her reasoning for her being at the hospital.

"I know how much you hate hospitals, and I know how hard it is for you to be here for Edward so I figured I'd be here for you. Isn't that what girlfriends do?"

Jason had wrapped his strong arms around Maxie holding her firmly to his body. "So how bad was it?" Maxie whispered.

"That old man, still has it regardless of the fact that he just had a heart attack." Jason said with a smirk. It was probably where Jason got his fighting spirit from; the Quartermaine's could give anyone a run for their money.

"Are we okay?" Maxie asked, turning herself in his arms to face him. "I mean about all the stuff from before."

"While I don't enjoy you pushing the Quartermaine's on me but I understand your reasoning behind it." Jason explained. He didn't want to talk about the fight again, but he knew it was bound to come up. "You got to see firsthand what happened after Alan died."

"There's nothing you could have done Jason, for Alan or for Edward." Maxie nuzzled his cheek with her hair. "So how bad was it?"

"It was the basic hoodlum, thug crap." Jason said as if those words had no meaning anymore. He had heard them spewed from Edwards mouth for so many years he didn't have to react anymore, he just expected it. "But then there was this moment."

Maxie turned back to face him when Jason didn't continue. Jason's gaze was fixated on the water that was visible near the docks. Bringing her palm up to his cheek Maxie turned Jason's face until he had no choice but to look at her. "Jason you work for the mob, people have called you a cold-hearted killer. Jason I don't care about your job, or what you've done; because you've done it to protect people you love, and the people you've sworn to protect. As one of those people, I've never felt safer than when I'm with you, and when I'm in your arms." Maxie said concluding her speech. "So screw the Quartermaine's for not accepting Jason Morgan."

Maxie's last statement causing him, to give a true laugh, something he truly needed at that moment. Without anymore words needing to be spoken Jason took the opportunity to give Maxie a quick kiss. But it was Maxie who choose to take the kiss to the next level, pushing Jason back and then forcing him back towards a nearby wall. Moments before Maxie would have risen to her tip toes and started what she had hoped would be a breath-taking kiss, a loud gasp could be heard from a small distance away.

"Spinelli!" Maxie said pushing away from Jason. "This is what it looks like."

"So there's a good explanation for why the Blond One was in what looks like a luscious lip-lock with the grasshoppers mentor." Spinelli rambled off, he had begun to pace back and forth across roof. "Would one of you please—"

"Spinelli—"

Jason started before being cut off by Maxie. "I kissed him, or at least tried to. I followed Jason up to the roof, I was here visiting Robin and followed him, and then tried to kiss him. Spinelli it's my fault."

Jason was about to speak up again, the look he was giving Maxie scared her to the core. "As always the bad-blonde-one shows her ugly man eating ways." Spinelli said, the use of her former name ripping her apart. "You disgust me. Both of you." Spinelli finished before heading out the way he had entered.

"Jason we have to go after him." Maxie said torn between talking things through with Jason or running after her best-friend. Or who she hoped would still be her best friend after she was able to explain things to him.

"Maxie just give him a minute to cool off. This is a huge shock to him." Jason said moving a few steps closer to her. "I think he would have handled it better if we had been able to tell him the truth. Maxie what were you thinking."

"I just panicked. I just need to go talk to him, I'll call you after I find him." Maxie said before sprinting away as fast as her 3 inch heels would allow her. The 3 inches became the problem. Halfway down the steep roof access stairs Maxie decided that her shoes of fashion were slowing her down. As she tried with all her might to get the strappy sandals off her well manicured feet she lost her grip on the railing giving her the momentum her body needed to send her tumbling down the stairs.

It was the stop of Maxie's heels hitting the metal stairs that drew his ear in that direction. When he heard the loud thudding noise he rushed down the stairs becoming overwhelmed with fear when he saw the object of his affection, and the star of his late night dreams lying unconscious on the landing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone here's the next chapter...I'm not sure how I feel about it so I might pull it and change some of it, I just feel like it jumps a lot....let me know what you think!_

* * *

It had been almost 2 weeks since Maxie's tumble down the stairs, and she still lay in the hospital unconscious. During Maxie's fall she had hit her head in multiple locations nearly on each step along the way. After viewing her CAT SCAN and her EKG records Maxie had several contusions and a severe concussion, but other than that the only injury was a fractured wrist. The doctor's had no understanding of why she hadn't regained consciousness yet.

Jason had stayed in Maxie's hospital room as long as he could; which wasn't long. Robin had been on duty so Jason explained why he was the first one to find Maxie. She had been with Spinelli up on the roof and ran after him, only to fall down the steps. It was the truth, minus the reason she chased after Spinelli. With Maxie's constant train of visitors it made it increasingly hard for Jason to spend time with his unconscious girlfriend. He'd taken to sneaking into her room after hours, and crawling into bed beside her just praying and hoping that his presence was enough to wake her up.

Spinelli wasn't one of her frequent visitors. After Maxie had been stabilized Jason raced back to the penthouse to try and talk things out with Spinelli. Instead of finding his eccentric roommate he found a note on the desk saying that he had moved out and was going to spend time with his grandmother in Tennessee. Jason tried calling but it wasn't something he wanted to leave on his voicemail. So he waited and hoped that Spinelli would call him, and soon. But still after two weeks there had been no word.

So here Jason sat, sitting in the chair next to Maxie's bed, it was well into the night shift and the only light in the room was the glow from the bathroom; at least it was until someone entered the room turning on the lights first and then stepping through. It was none other than Nurse Elizabeth Webber, former girlfriend of Jason, and enemy of the girl in the bed.

"Jason—" Elizabeth said surprised by his presence.

"I was just sitting with her." Jason explained quietly, his gaze drifting back to the blonde-haired beauty. "More like pleading with her to wake up." It was nice not having to cover his tracks, Elizabeth already knew that he and Maxie had been—whatever they had been, were doing.

"I'm just here to check her vitals." Elizabeth said holding up Maxie's chart and moving towards the monitors. "Have you been here long?"

"Every night since." Jason didn't feel like getting into another fight with Elizabeth. He just didn't have the energy to fight with her about his relationship with Maxie, and he didn't want that to be the atmosphere Maxie slept it. "How's she doing?"

"No change. Jason I don't want you to give up hope but—"

"Then don't say whatever you're about to say." Jason said cutting her off. "Maxie is a fighter, she's been through worse she can make it through this too."

Elizabeth wordlessly finished filling out the chart before placing it on the rack at the end of Maxie's bed. "Jason I-can I at least know why? Why Maxie, why couldn't we work things out?"

"Elizabeth we've been through this before. You're the one who asked me to stay away. And I can't very well be a part of your life and not a part of Jakes. There's so much history between us Elizabeth, with Maxie it's just easy."

"Well she does sleep with everyone so yeah she's easy." Elizabeth said under her breath, but just loud enough for Jason to hear.

"For the record, I haven't slept with Maxie yet, not that it's any of your business." Jason bit back. He didn't enjoy talking about his romantic relationships, but Elizabeth was wearing on his last nerve. It took most of his energy not to yell at the doctor's for not finding a way to help Maxie more.

"Well at least answer me this, if it weren't for the boys, would we still have a shot?" Elizabeth asked. She loved her boys more than life itself but she needed to know.

"Elizabeth that's never going to be the case. You will always have a place in my heart, because you're Jake's mother, but we can never be. With Maxie; I don't have to try to be perfect because we're both on the same page. There's no expectation of forever, and she was a part of my lifestyle before she got involved with me, Spinelli was her link into my lifestyle and once she was there she refused to leave."

"Speaking of Spinelli, where is he?" Elizabeth asked trying for a safe subject change. She didn't want to hear more about how Maxie's lifestyle was perfect for Jason any longer. "I expected to see him posted at her bedside morning, noon and night."

Jason just released a deep sigh at the mention of Spinelli's whereabouts. "I was here to visit Edward, Spinelli got the message from Monica and had Maxie's help in tracking me down. We were on the roof when Spinelli showed up. Maxie tired to cover and say that she kissed me out of the blue, and that's when Spinelli went off on her."

"Maxie feel down the stairs running after Spinelli." Elizabeth supplied.

"By the time Maxie was stabilized and I got back to the penthouse, Spinelli had already left for his grandmothers. He's not answering my calls." Jason said taking hold of Maxie's hand being careful not to touch the IV. "I'd give anything for her to just wake up right now."

"I'll leave you alone now." Elizabeth said moving towards the door and turning off the light. "She's strong Jason. It's like you said she's been through worse she'll make it through this."

~*~

"McCall and Jackal PI, this is Sam how can I help you." Sam said answering the office phone.

"Greetings, it is I the Jackal."

"Spinelli where have you been?" Sam said quickly. She had left a few messages for him, but hadn't been able to communicate yet.

"I'm visiting my dear Granny. Sorry for the haste in my departure." Spinelli said cryptically, he knew that Maxie and Jason's romantic affair was a secret and though he was angry beyond belief at the two he didn't want to cause a ruckus.

"Spinelli I have been trying to get a hold of you for two weeks now. There's something you need to know about Maxie." Sam started. She didn't want to tell him over the phone about Maxie but it was the only option she had at the moment.

"Fair Samantha if you're going to tell me of the tryst between Maxie and Stone cold, the Jackal is already aware. I actually caught them in an illustrious kiss."

Sam caught off guard by Spinelli's idea of what was going on faltered for a moment before pressing on with her news. "Spinelli that's not what this is about. I had no idea that you saw Jason and Maxie kissing. What I was going to tell you is that Maxie is in the hospital, has been for the last two weeks. She fell down the stairs, she's in a coma. The doctor's don't know why she hasn't woken up yet." Sam finished. She didn't mean to say it all at once, but knowing Spinelli she had to say it before he started rambling.

"The Jackal will be on the first flight back to Port Charles." Spinelli said before hanging up. Leaving Sam with the news of Jason and Maxie's secret relationship, if there was one. Spinelli had been known to confuse his imaginary cyber world with reality. But with Spinelli's sudden disappearance it was a possibility. The only way to truly find the answer was to go to the source. And since Maxie was currently unable to speak for herself, it was up to Jason to tell her the truth.

~*~

Sam checked with the nurse's station to make sure Maxie hadn't been moved to a different room before heading the direction she knew well. She had taken it upon herself as one of Maxie's few friends to visit her as much as possible. Although Sam didn't remember anything from her time in a medically induced coma she knew afterwards that she hoped people had visited her. Opening the door slowly she saw a figure laying next to Maxie's unconscious form, an arm draped around her stomach pulling her closer to his body in their sleep.

Even before Sam turned on the light, or even stepped into the room the sleeping figure noticed the change in the room and quickly removed himself for the blonde's side. "Sam?" Jason voice said from the darkened room, with the extra light from the open door Jason was able to make out who stood in the door jam.

"Yep it's me." She said smiling and turning the light on, illuminating Jason's scruffy appearance as if he hadn't slept in a few weeks. "So I guess it's true. Spinelli told me that he found you and Maxie kissing."

"You talked with Spinelli?" Jason asked.

"I told him about Maxie, he's on his way back to Port Charles. Is that why Maxie was running after Spinelli when she fell?"

"Yeah." Jason said rubbing a hand across his face, at least one problem was solved. Spinelli was on his way home, so he could begin to patch up their friendship. "And if you want to fight with me about it, can we at least go get some coffee. I don't think I'm up for another round of this right now."

Sam looked at how worn down Jason seemed. "I have no right to dictate your love life Jason. But I just want to say, and hope that you know that Maxie being in this bed isn't your fault." She knew how Jason was constantly blaming himself for the injuries and misfortunes of others, but this wasn't one that he was even remotely guilty of. "Even the fact that she was running after Spinelli, it wasn't your fault."

"I know that Sam. It still shouldn't have happened. We should have just been up front with Spinelli from the beginning."

"Beginning? You mean this has been going on for a while?"

"Over a month. Elizabeth of all people was the only person who knew before now." Jason laughed. "She walked in on us making out on my couch."

"She's going to make it through this Jason." Sam said strongly. She needed to believe that for herself and she knew that Jason would start to doubt the longer time went on.

"I know that Sam. I just wish she would wake up already."

Not knowing what else to say, Sam gave Jason a squeeze on the shoulder before walking out of the room. Knowing that Spinelli was now on his way back to Port Charles, just gave a quick kiss to Maxie's forehead before whispering "I'll see you soon, babe. If it happens to fit into your busy schedule to wake up while I'm gone. I'll let you redo my wardrobe."

Jason left and headed back to the penthouse to shower, shave check in with Sonny and then if he was lucky; catch a few hours of sleep. It had been hard over the last two weeks.

~*~

Fresh off the plane from Tennessee Spinelli caught a taxi and headed straight for General Hospital. Although he was still utterly devastated by the betrayal of the two people closest to him, Maxie being in a coma overshadowed everything else. He just hoped that Jason wasn't in the room waiting for him. Although he had, had a while to think about Maxie and Jason's situation he still wasn't ready to deal with it up front.

He found the blonde-one sleeping peacefully, her hair framing her face, her body clothed in a hospital gown; much different than the fashion's she was accustomed to. "Fairest blonde one, it saddens me to see you in this state." Spinelli said sitting in the chair next to her bed. "If only the Jackal hadn't been so stubborn he would have called back Stone-Cold and would have been here sooner."

"You're here now." Maxie whispered hoarsely for lack of use.

"Fair Maximista you have awakened!" Spinelli eagerly said jumping up from his seat. Reaching for the call button, Spinelli pressed it knowing that a doctor or nurse would soon arrive. "I hear you've been missing for the last few weeks."

"What, the last thing I remember was running after you down the stairs." Maxie said trying to push herself into a seated position. "And my heel caught on the edge of a step—" it was all coming back to her, she terror she felt as she knew there was nothing she could do to stop herself from falling. But the fact that she had apparently been unconscious for the last few weeks sent her into a whole different tailspin of emotions. "Spinelli how long has it been?"

"It'll be two weeks tomorrow." Spinelli said before the door opened and in came Elizabeth and Patrick Drake.

"You're awake!" Patrick said excitedly. Being a neurosurgeon and Maxie's cousin by marriage he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on Maxie's condition. "How are you feeling?"

"A little headache, but I've really been asleep for two weeks?" Maxie asked eager for answers.

"Yeah, you gave us all quite a scare. Robin and Mac are going to be through the roof."

"I shall go call the commissionership." Spinelli said before quickly leaving the room, he almost fell backwards when he ran smack into Jason's firm chest. "Stone Cold, you'll be happy to know that your secret desire has finally awoken. It seems the Jackal's presence helped awaken her from her slumber."

"That's great Spinelli." Jason said sitting his hands into jean pockets. With Maxie being awake all he wanted to do was rush towards her, but if she was awake that would mean a parade of doctor's and Mac, meaning his window of opportunity would be closing soon. "Do you know if anyone is in with her right now?"

"Just Fair Elizabeth and Dr. Drake. I'm on my way to call her…Mac." Spinelli informed him.

"Right, which probably means I should leave before they show up." Jason said before quickly leaving. Without making his way towards Maxie's room.

~*~

Patrick had left a few minutes before leaving Maxie and Elizabeth alone while she finished changing her IV.

"So this is awkward." Maxie said sitting up in the bed.

"I'll be out of here in just a minute, Maxie." Elizabeth said moving around her bed doing her nurse duties.

"This might sound weird but do you think you could call Jason?" Maxie asked. "I'm guessing Mac took home my cell phone and I don't have the number memorized."

"Chances are, he'll be by soon. He usually checks in with you about 9 depending on when Mac and Robin are here." Elizabeth said, she didn't really want to have this conversation with Maxie but they needed to move past their troubles if there were going to co-exist. And things with Lucky had come full circle for them so really she didn't want to hold onto the anger and resentment of that any longer. "He's fallen asleep here I don't know how many times but he's been here. So I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"Thank you Elizabeth. This can't be easy for you seeing him here with me. This isn't like the Lucky thing, I'm not trying to steal him from you—"

"I know." Elizabeth said stopping her from continuing. "But for the record the sooner you and Jason come clean with your relationship the better it will be in the long run. Secrets just hurt people."

"What about Mac?"

"There comes a time Maxie when every girl needs to tell her father no. It just depends on whether it's worth it to you or not?" Elizabeth finished before leaving Maxie alone in the room, alone for the first time since waking up. Reaching into the table next to her bed she found a hand held mirror to look at her reflection. She hoped she would have a chance to shower and change into more stylish pajamas before Jason arrived; the hospital gown not doing anything to help her pasty pale skin at the moment.

All in all it was Robin and Patrick first followed by Mac who ran into the room followed closely by Spinelli who lingered at the back by the door until Mac yelled for his to leave. He informed her he would be back at the penthouse so she could find him later. And of course he would inform Jason about her recent return to the waking.

The hours had passed and all the visitors had been told to leave due to visiting hours. And as Maxie lay awake in bed Jason still had yet to come and visit. And her hope of his visiting grew less and less as pain meds started to lull her to sleep.

~*~

Spinelli's entrance into the Penthouse startled Jason. After being along for almost two weeks he hadn't expected anyone to walk in. But the fact that he was here, and that he was willing to walk into a place where Jason might actually be meant that there was still hope for their friendship.

"I just came from seeing the fair Maximista." Spinelli said setting his trusty computer bag on the desk. "You would be happy to know that she has awakened from her slumber and is currently thriving in her hospital room."

"That's great Spinelli." Jason said overjoyed by the good news. "How are you doing?" He didn't quite know how to bring up the night on the roof, or even bridge upon the topic.

"It was nice to visit dearest Granny. Although I will admit I missed quaint Port Charles, and you and Maximista."

"It's good to have you back." Jason said not knowing how to show his emotion to the young hacker.

"I presume you'll be heading to see Maxie now that visiting hours are over?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Spinelli." Jason said sitting down on the couch.

"Does this mean that Stone Cold and Maxie's relationship is over?"

"It's so complicated Spinelli. I just don't know what I should be doing right now. Secret relationship's are so hard to maintain." Jason placed his head in his hand letting out a few deep breaths.

"So don't be in secret. I must admit it will be hard for the Jackal to see my love in the arms or another man, but if that man has to be someone I'd prefer it to be someone who I know will protect Maximista with all they have. And I know you will do that."

Spinelli approval of the relationship was bringing a whole new perspective to his relationship with Maxie. When he had first started the relationship almost 2 months prior he never pictured that they would actually thrive as a couple. He'd seen how Maxie's past relationships had gone, whether she had slept with someone else's boyfriend, or backstabbed a friend Maxie had a habit of sabotaging her own relationship. He didn't figure that this would be any different; which it had been.

"Thank you for your approval of my relationship with Maxie. I don't know what is going to become of all this, but knowing that you don't hate me is helping." Jason said somberly.

"So I'll leave you to go visit." Spinelli said grabbing his bag and moving towards the stairs. "Jason don't give up on something that could make you happy just because people are going to stand in your way."

Jason watched Spinelli climb up the stairs and disappear out of view. It only took Jason a few seconds before Jason pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until his found the number for Maxie's hospital room. Baring that she hadn't been moved due to her waking the number should still work. He figured it would make more sense to call before just showing up for risk of whoever else would find him in the room. He'd already revealed his relationship to Elizabeth and Sam, with any luck he'd run into Mac next time.

The phone rang 3 times before a groggy voice answered, "Hello."

"It's about time you woke up." Jason said with a smile in his voice.

"Jason!" Maxie said the joy that he had finally called thrilled her. "Where are you, why haven't you been by yet?"

"I didn't want to risk running into Mac or Robin or someone else. I'll have you know it was very difficult to sneak in and out of your room every night. I got caught by Elizabeth and Sam. So as you can guess Sam now knows about our relationship." Jason smiled calling it a relationship, it had been a while since he had been in one, and what he had with Elizabeth had been one but being in secret was difficult on both of them. He hoped they could skip over all that this time.

"Well there's no one here right now." Maxie said Jason could clearly hear the flirtation in her voice, making it increasingly hard for him to think straight. "Come on I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"I've seen you everyday Maxie. You need to sleep."

"I've been sleeping nonstop. I want to see my man-friend."

"Is that what I am to you now?"

"Well you're too old to be considered a boy—"

"So man-friend it is?" Jason smiled; it had been a long time since he had found himself smiling so much due to a woman. "You need to rest up, and get back your strength. I promise I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I don't like it but I'll accept it. Just be prepared for some serious cuddling when I see you again."

"You can count on it. Night Maxie." Jason said before hanging up. Not knowing what else to do he quickly checked the locks before turning off the lights and heading up the stairs to get some sleep, in his own bed. Something he hadn't been used to in the last few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Hope that you are all enjoying it! In General I find writing Spinelli a little hard to write so I hope it works out well! Enjoy, reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

It was just after one AM when Jason was alerted by security that there was someone caught trying to break into his apartment. Careful not to wake Spinelli, Jason threw one of his many black shirt to pair with his black sleep shorts. As he turned on the light to the living room and moved to the lock box in the closet for his gun. The person had refused to give security their name; all he knew was that it was a woman, and the majority of the guard knew the women in his life so his interested and annoyance were peaked.

Throwing open the penthouse door Jason was greeted to the sight of one of the newer guards holding the arm of a pale Maxie Jones, who was dressed in powder blue scrub pants, an oversized hooded sweatshirt and a black stocking cap covering her hair making her almost unrecognizable if you didn't know who she was, which at the moment didn't resemble the well put together Maxie Jones that most people had grown accustomed to.

"Maxie what are you doing here." Jason said giving the guard a stern look to let go of the young girls arm. "You can go now Tom." Jason said dismissing the guard and ushering Maxie inside and quickly to the couch. Her feet were in a pair of hospital slippers. Clearly this hadn't been her first choice of clothing. "What are you wearing?"

"I raided the doctor's lounge. The sweatshirt is Patrick's; I left a note saying I'd return it once it was washed. Like I have any need for this thing." She said smiling. Sitting seemed to help bring some of the color back into her cheeks.

"Maxie what are you doing here?" Jason asked again, she was the last person he had expected to show up. He left her for a minute on the couch to return the gun to it's safe-spot before moving towards the bar to get her a bottle of water. "Not to mention, how did you get here?"

"I just needed to see you. So I signed myself out AMA and made my way over here." Maxie smiled grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him down to the couch. "And I owe the guard money for the cab."

"Maxie that was a bad idea, what if Mac or Robin stops by the hospital and finds out that you're not there anymore. And what do you think Patrick is going to do when he finds his clothes missing, you know he's going to call Mac."

"Jason it's fine. Like either of them is going to show up at the hospital at this hour of the night. And Patrick well, he's got other things to worry about right now." She said as if he had just thought up the most absurd idea.

"I'm calling Mac. He's your father Maxie and he needs to know that you're all right." Jason stood from the couch and moved towards the phone Maxie slowly moving behind him. When they had both reached the desk Jason waited for her to dial the number and took a seat in the chair pulling Maxie down into his lap while he waited for someone to answer. "Mac, this is Jason Morgan. I know it's late I just wanted to inform you that your daughter signed herself out of the hospital and showed up here at the penthouse to see Spinelli." It was the most logical explanation. "I offered to take her back but you know how stubborn she can be." He said looking at her in annoyance as she pinched his exposed portion of leg. "I can drive her back to the hospital in the morning or bring her to your house, or back to her apartment?" Jason suggested causing him to be pinched again. "Sounds good, yeah goodnight."

"So am I in big trouble?" Maxie smiled pouting out her lip.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you will be in the morning when Mac shows up to get you." Jason said turning her sideways so he could face her. "But until then you need to get some sleep."

"I come all the way over here and I don't even get to talk, I just get sent to bed?" Maxie protested. "How is that fair?"

"It's not, but you need to get some rest, you barely made it from the couch to here and you're exhausted." Jason pointed out.

"Well excuse me if I just so happened to fall down the stairs and spend two weeks sleeping. It's not my fault my muscles aren't cooperating."

"Still you do need to get some rest." Jason said standing and keeping her in his arms. Jason carefully maneuvered his way up the stairs and past the guest room and Spinelli's room before entering his own. The only other time she had been here was after she was attacked. Jason carefully laid her down on the bed moving to slide off the bulky sweatshirt. What he didn't expect was for the thin material of the scrub top to go up with the sweater leaving Maxie bared to his sight. Clearly someone hadn't brought her clothes from home yet due to the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

Jason quickly tried to avert his attention from the sight in front of him, but the image of her naked breasts was now ingrained in his mind. Turning around to give her some privacy Jason moved through a dresser drawer to find a shirt for her to sleep in, "Sorry about that. Here you go." He said helping to slip the shirt over her body, his eyes staying focused on the wall behind him.

"Jason you don't have to apologize. It's something you would have gotten a chance to see, if things had gone as planned that night." Maxie smiled, loving how quickly Jason became uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing under the scrub pants is the same situation?" He asked not wanting to run into the same issue.

"Yep. In fact if you could help me take a shower I would really appreciate that." Maxie said thinking about how long it had been since she had showered. She assumed they had bathed her while at the hospital but this was something that she wanted to do before falling asleep. "Please?"

"I don't think you're strong enough to stand in the shower. And there is no way I'm taking one with you, so if you really want one it's going to be a bath."

"I'd settle for that. Any chance you'll be joining me?" Maxie asked hopefully, "I might need some help getting all the soap out of my hair."

"See this is why you should have stayed at the hospital." Jason said as he picked her up and set her on top of the sink counter while he readied the bath. When the water was nearing the top and the bubbles that were left from the Sam days had risen to the surface, Jason turned back to Maxie who was still sitting on the counter top. "Okay crazy girl are you ready for this?" Jason said standing between her legs.

"Are you sure you won't join me?"

"What you're offering Maxie is more than a bath. And physically you're in no shape for any of that." Jason said through gritted teeth. "So I'm going to help you get into the tub and then I'm going to go wait for you in the bedroom."

"Fine, but you do realize that means you're going to have to see me naked?"

"And I'm going to do my best to keep my eyes up," Jason smirked helping Maxie off the countertop while she lifted her arms above her head giving him permission to undress her. After quickly removing her clothes Jason did his best to lower the tiny blonde into the tub without gazing too much at the new expanse of exposed skin. Handing her the washcloth, he moved to leave but her small hand held his tightly. "Maxie—"

"I just don't want to be alone." She whispered, afraid of what his reaction would have been. "Just stay."

Jason complied and moved to sit on the edge of the tub, helping Maxie as she held out the shampoo bottle to him waiting for him to take over. Maxie tilted her head back causing her breasts and nipples to become visible at the top of the water. After wetting her hair Jason began to massage in the shampoo taking extra attention to be gentle due to her recent head trauma. After rinsing her hair he continued the same process with the conditioner and then moved on to the body wash. He only dared wash her back leaving her to do the rest. Once she was done Jason held up the towel waiting for her to stand so he could wrap the towel around her, it almost covered her completely.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" Jason asked.

"Honestly, it's still pretty warm outside so really if I just wear the shirt that should be fine. It's going to cover me anyway. I'm sure we can control ourselves in bed for a little bit?"

"I can control myself as long as you don't try and pull anything." Jason smirked knowing the way Maxie played.

"Jason I'm pretty sure the moment my head hits that pillow I'm going to sleep. So don't worry I won't try and seduce you in the middle of the night." Maxie smiled moving towards the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Jason followed carrying the clothes he had helped her remove. Taking the shirt he waited for Maxie to lift up her arms before sliding the shirt on her body, and then slowly removing the towel from underneath it. Jason pulled back the covers and the bed and waited for Maxie to crawl underneath them before getting in himself.

Almost as if an instinct from the last two week at the hospital Jason pulled Maxie into his chest warping his arm around her middle and tangling his legs in with hers.

"Are you comfortable?" Jason asked her.

"Mmmhhm" Maxie murmured already half-asleep. Brushing the hair away from her neck, Jason placed a kiss on her neck, and then one of the exposed skin of her collarbone, the oversized shirt giving him access to her delicate skin. "Jason—"

"Hmmm?" He said a smile forming on his lips as he gently nibbled on her porcelain skin.

"How is this you controlling yourself?"

"Sorry," Jason finally said pulling back. "I've been in bed with you every night since the accident. This is the first time you've been awake to complain—"

"I'm not complaining." Maxie jumped to the defense, turning her body in his arms to face him, bring them closer, her leg wrapping over his. "But you're preparing yourself for something that's not going to happen."

"That's not what I was aiming for. I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend goodnight." As Jason finished the sentence Maxie snaked her arms around Jason's neck pulling him in for a kiss. The simple goodnight kiss soon escalated into something they both know they wouldn't finish that night. "Okay we should stop this." Jason whispered against her lips.

Somewhere in the kissing he had rolled himself on top of Maxie who brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. In theory and in the actual act it had been wonderful, but it did nothing to calm Jason's desire. Especially since underneath Maxie's shirt she was wearing nothing. Something Jason was painfully aware of through his thin shorts.

"Maybe I should have slept in the guest room." Maxie laughed.

"No, I want to sleep with you." Jason started causing Maxie to laugh even more due to what his statement implied. Rolling back onto the other side of the bed Jason laughed as he adjusted the blankets again. "What I meant to say was I want to sleep with you in my arms tonight."

"So you don't want to _sleep_ with me?" She smirked pretending to be hurt. Maxie knew how much Jason wanted to be with her, there was no missing it from the kiss they had just shared.

"I know what you're looking for here Maxie. And I'm not going to play that game with you." Jason said letting out a deep breath. "It's time to go to sleep."

"Fine, but just so you know…you're missing out on something pretty amazing." Maxie whispered close to his ear before rolling back onto her side giving her back to Jason. He soon rolled back to his side pulling her back into his body, and giving her one last kiss on her neck. "Jaaasssooonn"

"Okay I'm done."

~*~

Without help from his alarm clock; Jason woke up promptly at 5:30 ready to start the day. It was a very rare occasion that he slept in; regardless of what time he went to sleep. Sometime in the night Jason had rolled onto his back and Maxie had found her way over to his side of the bed and was currently sleeping peacefully with her head lying on his chest. Her hair having fallen out of her hair tie in the night, lying across his chest and arm tickling his skin with each breath they took. His left arm warped around her side keeping her from rolling away. Also in the night her hand had found its way underneath the sleep shirt he wore laying across his abs.

As quietly and as carefully as he could Jason untangled himself for the sleeping girl and made his way downstairs to start coffee. He assumed that when Maxie woke up she would be starving after being subjected to hospital food for so long. Checking the refrigerator the contents were pretty bare, and he assumed Maxie was very particular about what she put into her body, if the girl wouldn't wear discount sneakers he doubted that she would just eat anything. That all pertained except to desserts.

Walking back up the stairs he found Maxie in the exact place that he had left her. Setting her cup of coffee on the end table the smell of the caffeine beverage woke Maxie from her sleep. "I smell caffeine!" She whispered not raising her head from the pillow.

"Fresh coffee, I was going to cook for you, but I know how particular you are so I was going to ask you what you want?"

"You don't have to get me food Jason. Just come back to bed." Maxie said turning over and extending her hand.

"Mac is going to be here soon to take you home I assume." Jason said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Which means you should probably get back into those clothes you stole from the hospital."

"I have clothes in the spare bedroom." She said sitting up letting her body lean into his. Jason brought his hand up to her neck brushing her extended hair behind her shoulder and looped it behind her ear.

"Then why didn't you put them on last night." Jason asked her. Maxie sat back against the headboard the blanket being pulled down enough to show off her slender tanned legs under the shirt, revealing just how short she was. "I mean I love seeing you in my shirts but—"

"Then stop complaining about it. How about you go to the bakery on 3rd and I'll get dressed before Mac shows up and assumes the worst." Maxie said moving to stand from the bed only to be pulled down into Jason's lap.

"You know that we're going to have to tell Mac soon." Jason said kissing her forehead. "If we ever hope for this thing to last we're going to have to tell him."

"That will go over really well…" Maxie said as she started to stand up again, Jason moved his arm around her waist pulling her back onto his lap. With the size of her frame his arm was more than enough to hold her there. Although some how he kept forgetting that under the shirt she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, which he rediscovered while running his hands on her thighs sliding up the shirt. "What time does Spinelli wake up?"

"This is Spinelli were talking about, if he wakes up before noon it's a miracle." Jason said, he was fighting with his hands to stay on her hip bones, his fingertips resting on the bar skin just above her round well toned ass. "But I'm going to go downstairs and then go to the bakery on 3rd while you go put on some damn clothes?"

"Or we could take some off of you?" Maxie smirked lowering her hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up over his head. As Jason opened his mouth to protest Maxie stopped him with her lips. With Jason's mouth being open it gave her the perfect opportunity to snake her tongue into his mouth where it began dueling with his own. "Mmhhmm Jason." Maxie moaned into his mouth before moving her sloppy kisses along the side of his face to his defined jaw,

"We need to stop." Jason replied as he continued to let Maxie have her way with him. "We really should."

Jason's protested fell on deaf ears as Maxie pushed Jason back so that he lay flat on the mussed bed and she began to work the kisses lower down his chest. She took extra time to give attention to kiss the scars from the bullet wounds and stab wounds he had acquired over the years. But as soon as Maxie moved her hand towards the waistband of his shorts, it seemed to make the severity of what they were about to do real. Quickly sitting up Jason grabbed Maxie's arm's before she fell off the bed.

"What's up with the sudden stop? Were you not enjoying yourself?" Maxie asked suddenly afraid that she had done something wrong; her face went from sex kitten to scardy cat in about 15 milliseconds. Something that Maxie Jones rarely was.

"God no Maxie!" Jason said tracking where her mind had gone. Jason pulled her further up onto his lap so that she could feel the hard-on straining through his shorts. "Mac or Spinelli or anyone could walk in or knock on the damn door at any second. Hell Carly's been known to walk in here without a second thought."

Maxie's face calmed as Jason explained himself. Jason wasn't pushing her away for his lack of wanting but because he didn't want to be interrupted. Which Maxie was actually thankful for. Mac had walked in on her in bed with Jesse many years prior and it was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. The fact that Jason cared was enough for her to keep waiting. Something she hadn't grown accustomed to in the last few years.

Other than with Spinelli.

"Okay you go to the bakery I'll see you when you get back." Maxie said leaving his lap and moving quickly towards his bathroom turning on the shower.

~*~

Jason sat dumbfounded for a minute on just how quickly Maxie's bounce back was. Once he heard the shower running he took that as his cue to leave. He just hoped her made it back before Mac choose to show up. Their detour this morning had taken an extra 45 minutes making it 6:15, he just hoped that the pent house wasn't his first stop that morning.

~*~

Maxie knew that she should have gotten her clothes out of the spare bedroom before showering, but in that moment all she wanted was some distance from Jason. She was glad that she was able to step back into the easy comfort of their relationship considering how it had been before the accident. Cutting her shower short, for fear that Mac would show up, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the white cotton towel around her body. Stepping back into Jason's room she was glad that he hadn't returned yet from the bakery.

Tip-toeing across the hallway she went into the spare bedroom making sure to not alert Spinelli to her presence. Moving towards the closest she found her clothes bad sitting on the floor, along with a couple of fancy dresses that she assumed belonged to Sam or Courtney or even from the Brenda era. Grabbing the bag she set it on the spare bed and began to rummage through until she found a pair of underwear, a bra and a pair of sweats she could easily pull on. After pulling on the clothes she had she ran the towel through her hair getting the excess water off. All the shirts in the bag either didn't match the sweats or were too clingy for what she wanted. Right now she wanted comfort over fashion, so with towel in hand and shirtless she began her trek back across the hall to Jason's room only to run smack into Spinelli in the hall.

"Spinelli." She said quickly putting the towel against her bare skin. Spinelli had seen her naked before but everything was in a different context now. "This isn't entirely what it looks like."

"When did the fashionista get released from the hospital?" Spinelli asked keeping his gaze on the floor.

"I checked myself out last night. I needed to—I wanted to—" Maxie muttered through her explanation, not sure how to make it through without jeopardizing her friendship with Spinelli.

"See Jason?" Spinelli supplied.

"Well, yea. But I did want to talk to you." Maxie said feeling even more uncomfortable without a shirt on. "I just, I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't either." Spinelli said succinctly before turning and walking back into his room.

That conversation could have gone better, and hopefully Jason's had. As if on cue the door to the pent house opened and closed alerting her that Jason had returned hopefully with her pastry of choice. She hadn't told Jason which to get but she had her fingers crossed. "I'll be right down." Maxie called for the top of the stairs. Moving back into Jason's room she found the scrub top she had worn the night before and haphazardly pulled it over her head. Taking her time making her way down the stairs not wanting to fall and cause herself another injury.

Jason had set the coffee and the Danishes on the table and was sitting on the couch waiting for her to make her appearance. Creeping up behind him she placed her hands over his eyes whispering closely to his ear, "Guess who?"

Jason controlling his impulse of memory to physically stop her from her current mission tried to remember that Maxie had no intention of hurting him. It had been a while since he had been with someone playful, like a child. Jason instantly chided himself for using those words. Maxie wasn't a child, and there was nothing wrong with his relationship with her; no matter the age difference. If Spinelli could be okay with it then why shouldn't he.

"Could it be that alluring blonde girl who was in my bed last night, and this morning?" Jason said turning around to face her, Maxie stealing a quick kiss before walking around to sit next to him. "I didn't know what type of pastry to get you, so I got you a cherry cheese Danish, it's my favorite so hopefully you like them too."

Maxie leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips before reaching for her coffee, and taking a long sip. "You're an amazing man, Jason Morgan."

"So dig in." Jason said becoming uncomfortable by Maxie's compliments. Maxie didn't waste any time before opening the white paper bag and devoured the pasty as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Someone was hungry."

"You try eating hospital food for two weeks, or whatever it was that they were feeding me while I was unconscious." She didn't like talking about the hospital, something that Jason wasn't a fan of either. "How about we just make a deal and not talk about the hospital, ever."

"That's fine that just means we'll both have to make an effort to stay out of it." Jason smiled, taking another sip of his black coffee. "Mac will probably be here soon, anyway."

"So in other words I should kiss you while I can?" Maxie smiled turning her body on the couch to face him. She still had the coffee in her hand, choosing to set it back on the coffee table before sneaking into his lap proceeding to kiss him. Moments before their lips were to touch Spinelli came thudding down the steps too quickly for them to separate. Maxie made a move to slide off Jason's lap before Spinelli stopped her.

"No need for a change in position, Maxie." He said still using her name rather than his affectionate nicknames. "I'm just leaving, but not before discussing with Stone Cold my plans to move out of his humble abode."

"Spinelli that's completely unnecessary." Jason said removing Maxie from his lap. "There is no reason for you to move out."

"There is indeed. The Jackal must not subject himself to the daily torture of seeing his love in the arms and bed of another man, even if that man be the Jackal's mentor."

"Spinelli I thought we talked about this." Jason said getting frustrated, the tell-tale hand wipe across his face. "Maxie why don't you wait upstairs." Jason said again banishing her to the upstairs.

"I'll do that. But I swear Jason one of these days you're going to have to let me argue too."

Once Jason was happy that Maxie was upstairs and hopefully out of earshot, he turned back to Spinelli who was standing uncomfortably near the desk. "Spinelli this can't just be the Maxie thing?"

"As if she's not enough for me to be concerned about, but this secretive relationship is not only tearing you and I apart, it's ruined every hope that Fair Maximista and I had at love." Spinelli finally said letting what he was truly upset about being known. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for him and Maxie it's that Maxie wasn't with him. Which he knew how deep Spinelli's feelings went, he just wasn't sure he was ready to give up his own happiness this time.

"Spinelli, I know that you—"

"Then why? Why did you insist upon going after the one woman." Spinelli tried to say again.

"Spinelli I didn't plan on falling for Maxie, I didn't plan on any of this. We both knew that this would hurt you, that's why we tried to stop it. We dated for a month, we were giving ourselves two months to figure things out but then you came up to the roof. We weren't telling you not because we didn't care about you Spinelli. We didn't want to tell you until we knew for certain that this wasn't just some fling." Jason explained. It might have been the longest he had consecutively spoken to Spinelli.

"So this is it, it's for real with you and—"

"Yes Spinelli. At least for me, you'll have to ask Maxie herself, but I'm not jeopardizing my friendship with you over some fling."

"Maxie will speak for herself." Maxie said making her way off the landing where she had been eavesdropping. "And I know you don't believe me Spinelli, because you've seen me at my worst but I'm not with Jason for a temporary thrill. I've always been honest with you."

"Except when you were off doing your bad blonde one ways." Spinelli threw back in her face.

"Look Spinelli I'm done defending myself and my actions to you. I don't want to lose you as a friend but I'm not going to stand here and let you tear apart my life just because you don't agree with some of my choices." Maxie yelled when she had come back down the stairs she carried the large black hoodie that she had worn over last night. "Jason call me later." Maxie said before pulling on the oversized sweatshirt and moved toward the door.

"Maxie you can't go home by yourself."

As planned Mac choose the moment Maxie swung open the penthouse door, ready to knock. "Good you're ready to go."

"Yeah, I was just heading down to the lobby to wait for you." Maxie said hoping that the conversation from a few moments previous would wait until Mac was gone. "I'll talk to you later." Maxie said to no one in particular before stepping out of the door.

~*~

"It's only a matter of time Jason." Spinelli said cryptically. "Either way I still plan on moving out, I'll notify you when I have a new address."

~*~

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay in update! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! _

_Reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

Maxie had been out of the hospital for two full weeks now and they had still failed to confront Mac with the truth of their relationship. Although Spinelli's presence was notably missed at the pent house, it provided them ample opportunity to be alone together without fear of interruptions. Although for some reason they still preferred the box car. Their own little private space away from the rest of the world.

"We still have to tell him you know?" Jason said as Maxie lay between his legs on the makeshift bed.

"I know, but why rush into something when you already know what the outcome is going to be." Maxie thought.

"You already know Mac's reaction?" Jason smirked amused at how well she could read the only man she could truly call her father.

"Of course I do. It'll be the same reaction he's had towards every boyfriend I've ever had. Except I think with you, it might be a little more lethal." She supplied. Jason didn't know much about Maxie's ex-boyfriend's other than that most of them weren't among the living, something Maxie felt was her curse. "The only real boyfriend that's still alive is a complete scumbag and I should have listened to Mac about that one."

"Which one is that?" Jason asked, he figured it was only fair that he learned of Maxie's past relationships considering in a town like Port Charles where everyone knew his business.

"I'm not counting Lucky, because he was—well; that's a different story. I'm talking about sophomore year of high school. I was 15. And this junior named Kyle Radcliffe had a huge thing for me, or at least he pretended to."

"He's one of those kids that you were with when you had heart trouble at Carly's club?" Jason asked. "One of those kids that brought in ecstasy?"

"Yeah, a real winner. Well after all that happened we were at a party and Kyle and I went up stairs and we—only Kyle videotaped it, and then put it on the internet as some viral video for all to see." Maxie reminisced. "That's how I lost my virginity on the World Wide Web."

Jason's grip around her tightened as she told a story which, he could only assume held so much pain from her past. "I actually knew that." Jason confessed. "I mean I didn't know you were losing your—and I didn't know it was you at first, but somehow it got emailed to me, probably some guy who worked on the docks."

"Well that's just unfair." Maxie said sitting up quickly and turning around so she was half straddling his lap with her bottom still on the mattress. "You've had the chance to see me naked and I've yet to get the pleasure?"

"Maxie I don't think that's remotely the same thing." Jason told her trying to pull her closer to his body. "You were 15 years old; I was not supposed to be looking at you. Especially like that.

"So you never watched the whole thing?" Maxie asked slightly curious and mostly mortified.

"No Maxie, once I realized what it was, I stopped the video. The only reason I knew that it was you was because Courtney told me." Jason explained. He didn't want Maxie thinking that he was some pervert who watched forwarded porn.

"Great." She said leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder. "I never needed to know that you saw that tape."

"I'm just being honest here." Jason said running his hands up and down her back. He waited a moment before leaving a kiss on the top of her head. "So back to telling your dad."

"If you're so insistent on doing this, I think we should just go for it." Maxie said sitting up. "Mac will yell and scream and maybe even arrest you, did I tell you that he arrested Patrick when he tried to propose to Robin?"

"I think Robin mentioned something about it to me." Jason joked.

"So if you really think we need to do this, then I say we just do it. Just do it quickly, do it in a somewhat public place so that he can't kill you. Just rip off the band aid and get it over with." Maxie smirked knowing that it was highly unlikely that Mac could overcome Stonecold Jason Morgan.

"I think I should do it alone." Jason finally said after a sufficient amount of silence. "Hear me out. You know regardless of what happens, Mac is going to ask to talk to me alone. I'm thinking that maybe I would even talk to Robin first. She used to date me, and if we can get more people on our side before we go against the big one, maybe it will help."

"The big one?" Maxie couldn't help but laugh. "Is that what we'll be calling Mac from now on?"

"Okay so maybe it won't be exactly like that. But do you at least understand what I'm saying."

"I do. 100%, I just don't think Mac is going to be okay with any of this." Maxie smiled, bringing her palm up to cup his face. "But I want you to know, whatever Mac says or tries to do to make me change my mind. I'm not going anywhere." She finished before kissing him, starting slowly before leaning backwards pulling Jason down on top of her.

All thoughts of Mac went out the window as Maxie brought her outside leg around Jason's body to grip him keeping him from moving. It had been years for both of them since either had been in a relationship that hadn't started or been focused around sex. As much as Jason loved Elizabeth and their relationship hadn't been all about sex, it had been full of drama and secrets and maybe that's why Jason wasn't in a rush for sex, when it came to Maxie. His head knew that, he just wished the rest of his body would figure that out as well.

"Okay, I have to get home, I need sleep. Some people have to punch a card and have to go to sleep at a decent hour. Kate has been riding us like a crazy person lately." Maxie said. "This job isn't quite like yours where I can just throw on clothes. I actually have to primp. And if we keep going like this neither one of us will be leaving for a very long time."

"You make a valid point, but it's okay. Do you want to stay at the penthouse or do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?"

"I actually need to sleep Jason. Plus all my clothes are at my apartment, so…"

"So in other words you need to go back home." Jason said kissing her once more on her neck before standing from the bed.

"You're so smart." Maxie smiled at him before sitting up herself. "I knew there was a reason I was still dating you."

"Well clearly it's not because of the sex?" Jason said sarcastically.

"Just name a time and place babe." She said standing in front of him placing her hands on his hips and pulling him against her. It didn't take too much effort for Maxie to turn him around and straddle his waist making the point clear to him, by grinding her center over the bulge in his jeans straining to get free. "I want you; there should be no doubt in your mind about that."

"Okay, now let's get you home." Jason said standing with Maxie still attached to his waist. When Jason stood Maxie moved her legs around his body holding on to him. Jason just laughed and shifted her to his side like she was a child. He quickly locked the box car before moving them up towards the overlook where his bike was waiting. Finally setting her down Jason sat down on the bike waiting for Maxie to join him. She smiled and kissed him quickly before getting on the bike and placing the helmet over her head, waiting for Jason to do the same before wrapping her arms around him.

"What was that for?" Jason asked as the bike roared to life.

"I can't do that in front of my apartment, just wanted to get it out of the way."

~*~

Early the next morning Jason woke up and showered before moving to his closest to look for clothes. Any other day of the week Jason would just pull on a well-worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt and he would be on his way out the door. But today wasn't like any other day. Today Jason Morgan had planned to do something that in most cases would be ridiculously stupid. He was about to go to the Port Charles Police Department and was about to risk his freedom, all to tell the father of the girl he was dating of their relationship. Something he hadn't had to worry about since he had dated Robin, and ironically it was the same man. He had a similar situation when Sam had discovered Alexis Davis was her mother, but this was an entirely different situation. Choosing a newer bullet hole-less pair of dark wash jeans and a blue button down shirt, Jason prepared to go to the station, and get it over with already.

"Mac." Jason said standing in front of the police commissioner's open door.

"Jason, to what do I owe this pleasure? I don't think there are any outstanding warrants for you, are you here to confess to something?" Mac asked sarcastically, closing the file that lay open on his desk.

Jason was already off to a bad start. Keeping his tongue in check he pressed on letting go of rational thoughts, "I'm here to talk to you about Maxie." He said moving into the office and taking a seat across from Mac.

"What about Maxie?" Mac asked sitting up stiffly in his seat, he knew Maxie had a knack for getting herself in trouble, especially since her friendship with Spinelli had started.

"Mac, I just need to tell you, because Maxie and I have had many conversations about this and you need to know."

"Jason would you just spit it out already." Mac said becoming increasingly annoyed, and concerned. Although he was aware of Spinelli's living situation, he wasn't aware of Maxie's apparent content with the mob enforcer.

"Maxie and I have started to date; we have been for two months now." Jason said keeping his gaze on Mac's expression waiting to gage his response."Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm trying to get over the shock first." Mac said calmly, the even flow his speech making Jason uneasy. Never before, while in lock-up had Jason been so anxious for anything in his life.

"We've been talking about how we should go about this, and we decided that after the first month if we were still together we would tell everyone. Most importantly to Maxie, we would tell you."

"So the fact that you're being up front with me about this, is supposed to make the fact that you're sleeping with my 22 year-old daughter?" Mac finally came out and said it, being blunt and polite conversation to a new interesting level.

"For the purpose of full disclosure; Maxie and I haven't slept together yet. I know you won't believe a word I say but I just—"

"Just wanted to ruin someone else's life, by pulling them into your lifestyle?" Mac said finally letting the anger and venom in his voice come through. "Jason how did you think I was going to react to this?"

"Pretty much like this." Jason said sitting up straighter in his seat. "Maxie told me it would be—"

"Speaking of Maxie, why isn't she here to speak for herself?"

"I wanted to do this on my own. Maxie knew I was going to talk to you, but I didn't want her to have to fight with you. I'm not trying to take your daughter away from you."

"So you're saying without my permission you won't date her?" Mac asked turning his words around.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I didn't want Maxie to have to fight with you; I didn't want her to have to choose between the two of us. I never want her to have to do that. But I'm not going to give up on my relationship with your daughter just because you say to."

"But that's what she'll have to do." Mac pointed out. "There is never a time when we're going to agree on anything, especially you dating my only living and breathing daughter."

"I'm not denying that we will never agree on this. And I'm not asking you for permission to date your daughter." Jason said trying to keep his anger in check. The last thing he needed was to get arrested.

"Then what are you doing here?" Mac asked standing from his desk.

"I'm making a point of being up front with you about this. That's all." Jason said moving to stand from his seat. After Mac didn't continue with his tirade Jason moved toward the door. "I know you're going to talk to Maxie about this. And I know you're going to make your opinion about our relationship perfectly clear to her, but I'm asking you, don't bring her down more than you have to. She's lost so much when it comes to relationships, and I don't want to do that to her." Jason finished before walking out of the office.

"So back out yourself." Mac said following him as he moved in towards the main station, drawing the attention of the other police officers, especially Lucky Spencer, and D.A. Alexis Davis poking her head out of her office. "Dump her before she gets in too deep. You know that's how it's going to end up anyway Jason."

"You don't know that Mac." Jason said turning back to face the man.

"No I know where this is going to end," Mac said pausing for dramatic effect. "It's going to end with Maxie in the morgue!" Mac yelled giving people a glimpse into what they were talking about. "I've already lost one daughter to your mob wars; I refuse to lose the other!"

Jason just shook his head and made this way past the stunned cops to the exit, Lucky on his heels. "So you're sleeping with Maxie now? What does she have on you?"

Jason turned around quickly bringing himself shoulder to shoulder with the detective. "Lucky this has nothing to do with you."

"I wonder what Elizabeth will have to say about this?"

"She already knows Lucky. I'm not having this fight with you. You have no place in Maxie's life so please just mind your own business." Jason said moving to walk out, but Lucky stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Until I get called to a scene to clean up the mess you make."

"Just stop." Jason said before pulling himself out of Lucky's grasp.

"Maxie is a reckless little girl. It's only a matter of time before she does something crazy and gets herself or you killed." Lucky said before moving back into the station.

The autumn air was a welcome refresher to the breath he had been holding since sitting down in Mac's office. He told Maxie that he would call her after he had talked to Mac, but at the moment he was too riled up to talk to her about his conversations. Mac's reaction he had expected, but Lucky had just angered him to a new extent. He had never seen eye to eye on Lucky about anything, his cheating on Elizabeth, followed by his ill-fated relationship with Sam, let alone the fact that Lucky was acting as father to his son.

In no way ready to go home, and if no mood to go to work, Jason went to the only other place he felt he could.

Jakes

~*~

"Maxie could you come in here please." Kate beckoned from her office.

Maxie pushed her chair back quickly the clicking of her heals hitting the tiled floor as she walked quickly towards her bosses office. "Yes Kate what can I get you." She said ready with notepad and paper.

"I just received an interesting call from Alexis Davis." She spoke cryptically.

"Oh." Maxie said waiting for a point to this story.

"Apparently there was much drama down at the PCPD this morning. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Kate," Maxie started assuming that this was about Jason and her father. "If there is something going on please just out with it already, there are many more important things that I'm sure you could have me doing."

"Apparently Jason Morgan made his way to the station this morning to confess to your father that he was in a relationship with you."

"Kate when have you ever been concerned with my personal life. In fact you prefer that we keep personal business away from the workplace." Maxie said upset that her personal life was on display for all of Port Charles.

"That is the way I prefer it, but how is this new information going to affect this magazine, and the press we get. I don't think I need to remind you of the trials I had to go through with Sonny."

"No you don't. Jason is different."

"And that's what I said about Sonny. Maxie, you have the start of a very promising career in fashion are you willing to jeopardize all of that for some man?" Kate presented.

"I promise you, my job performance is not going to suffer because of this. You won't even notice a difference." Maxie promised.

"And when you have to go on a PR appearance, how will Jason deal with your dating another man."

"It won't be a problem Kate. And if that's all I'm going to get back to work." Maxie said before turning back towards the outer office and her desk. As she moved to sit in her seat the elevator doors opened and Lulu late as always entered carrying a tray of coffee's.

"Sorry, sorry! I had to stop by Jakes and wait for Coleman to open the door so I could get my purse, I left it there last night when—"

"I don't care." Maxie said loudly and shortly. "Get Kate her coffee and there's a list of things that need to be done before lunch." Maxie said busying herself with her tasks for the day.

"But you didn't hear the weirdest part. Jason Morgan was there downing a bottle of tequila. Who would have guessed him as a 10 am drinker?" Lulu said as if her words meant nothing, mostly because to Lulu they didn't.

The moment the words left Lulu's mouth Maxie began packing up her things. Before Lulu even made it out of the office Maxie was already in the elevator on her way down towards her car. Clearly if news of her relationship with Jason had gone from Alexis to Kate in such a short amount of time, clearly it had gone exactly as she had predicted. Which could partially explain Jason's reasoning for being in a bar this early in the day.

~*~

Waving to Coleman as she moved into the dimly lit bar, she found Jason at the back in a booth in the corner. She watched as he took another shot and she moved into to stop him before too much damage was done.

"Jason what happened?" Maxie said as she sat down next to him, moving the bottle of tequila away from him.

"Mac, you were right." Jason said downing the shot he had already filled in the glass. "I'm surprised I'm not in handcuffs."

"Jason what did Mac say to you?" Maxie asked again trying to get more information. It seemed that Maxie was far too late to get a good response out of Jason. The bottle of tequila was already halfway gone. "Give me your wallet so I can pay for your drinks." She said annoyed.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of bills. Maxie quickly took the bottle of tequila away and brought it with her to the bar. "Since when do you open this early?" Maxie asked setting the bottle on top of the bar.

"And since when are you Morgan's right hand girl?" Coleman asked smirking as he made the double meaning clear in his comment.

"Just tell me what the tab is?" Coleman held up his hand and Maxie placed down a few bills before heading back to Jason, doing her best to get him out of the booth and out the door of the bar. Once outside Maxie moved towards her car, helping Jason into the passenger seat before sliding her hand into his jean pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"This is no time for you to make that kind of move Maxie." Jason said stopping her hand inside his pocket.

"Don't worry Jason; I have no intention of seducing you at this moment. You are just in no shape to drive that danger excuse called a bicycle."

"Motorcycle." Jason corrected pulling Maxie down into his lap; she bumped her head on the roof of the car. "Sorry."

Maxie just rubbed the spot on her head and put Jason's phone to her ear waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. "Cody, no it's not Jason, it's Maxie. I'm with Jason at Jakes and he is in no condition to drive his bike home. Anyway you can drop it off at the pent house?" Quickly finishing the call, Maxie handed Jason back his phone before handing it back to him, and standing from the passenger side to move to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked his head back against the headrest.

"I'm taking you home so you can sleep this off."

"I'm not that drunk." Jason claimed reclining his seat back.

"Right, that's why I just paid your tab for half at bottle of tequila." Maxie retorted sarcastically. "Since when if your solution to life's problems a bottle of hooch?"

"It's just been a rough day." Jason said lamely, he couldn't come up with a better explanation than that at the moment. He'd had much worse days, but for some reason his only thought after arguing with Mac and Lucky had been to consume mass quantities of grain alcohol and wait for the numbness to take over. The last time he drowned his sorrows in the bottle had been after he caught Sam and Ric together, the night Jake was conceived.

Maxie stopped her questioning there, not wanting to argue or try and have a productive conversation with the inebriated passenger, because it was far from it.

~*~

Jason was half asleep by the time Maxie pulled into the underground parking garage of Harbor View Towers. With much difficulty Maxie managed to get Jason out of the car and into the elevator leaning him against the wall while they rode up to the penthouse. Once they reached the floor Maxie was surprised to find Johnny Zacchara waiting in the lobby outside Penthouse 2.

"Johnny what are you doing here?" Maxie asked as she tried to move Jason towards his front door. Johnny seeing her struggle moved over to help her draping Jason's arm over his shoulder and took over as his support.

"I needed to talk to Jason, but clearly that isn't going to be an option at the moment." Johnny said while Maxie quickly dug into her purse for the spare key, Spinelli had loaned her.

"If you could just help me get him to his room I would be grateful." Maxie said dropping her purse and shoes onto his desk. "It's the last door at the end of the hallway."

Johnny nodded before leading Jason up the stairs. Maxie, taking a deep breath of relief waited until Johnny and Jason were out of sight before she would let herself relax. Her relationship with Jason was now out in the open, she didn't have to come up with an excuse for why she was delivering Jason to his bed, or why she was there in the first place. Johnny reappeared on the stairs as the front door burst open to Carly and Sonny both with stern looks across their 40 something faces.

"Where's Jason." They both demanded looking back and forth between Johnny and Maxie. Johnny gave Maxie a sympathetic look before making his way out of the penthouse, choosing to deal with his business later.

"He's upstairs asleep, I just brought him back from Jakes." Maxie explained feeling uncomfortable with Carly and Sonny's attention solely on her.

"What was he doing at Jakes?" Sonny asked as soon as the last word left Maxie's mouth.

"Clearly he was drinking, Sonny." Carly said dismissing her ex husbands comment. "Maxie what is going on? How did _any_ of this happen?"

"Carly I really think you should wait and hear everything from Jason." Maxie said not wanting to deal with the wrath of Carly. She had heard all about it before from Robin, and Sam and she didn't want to be the next on Carly's 'death by conversation' list.

"Don't worry Jason and I will talk, but right now I'm asking you." Carly said moving to sit down on the couch, waiting for Maxie to explain.

"Carly, Jason's private life is his business, he doesn't and I sure don't have to answer to you, or to you Sonny." Maxie said making her point clear. "I know that you both have an important part in Jason's life, but whatever is going on between Jason and me is between the two of us."

"I'm sure that's not how Mac is seeing this?" Sonny yelled. "Are you blackmailing Jason? Did you see something, or overhear something while you were here with Spinelli?"

"Sonny shut up!" Maxie yelled back, Carly stifled a laugh at Maxie's aggressiveness towards the mob boss, Maxie was starting to lose her temper and the mention of Spinelli pushed her over the edge. "Look both of you. I promise I'll tell Jason to call you both, the instant he sobers and wakes up. But until then, get the hell out."

"You think I'm just going to leave because some spoiled little brat tells me to?" Sonny said approaching Maxie. Maxie knew he was just trying to intimidate her, but he was doing a pretty stellar job.

"I don't think you do very much that people ask you to do Sonny." Maxie said trying to find her confident voice. "But I would appreciate it if you would leave."

Carly could see that Sonny was starting to lose his reasonable judgment and that furthering this conversation would probably leave Maxie in tears, resulting in Jason fighting with Sonny. Especially if Jason and Maxie were in fact in a relationship, Carly was still on the fence about that. Maxie's outright dismissal of them took guts which Carly had to admire about Maxie. In fact it reminded her a little of herself.

"We're going." Carly said ushering Sonny toward the door. "Just have Jason give us both a call when he wakes up."

"Will do." Maxie smiled thankful that Carly had gotten Sonny out of there. Taking a deep breath Maxie dug into her purse to find a bottle of aspirin that she kept on hand, from her clubbing and promotional days. She grabbed a bottle of water from the barren refrigerator and moved upstairs to Jason's room, where he was still passed out, in his leather jacket and biker boots. "What am I going to do with you?"

Turning her back to the bed Maxie moved into his dresser drawer to pull out one of his shirts so she could slip out of her fashionable dress and into a much more comfortable oversized shirt. "Well you could come over here and kiss me." Jason said from behind her.

"You're awake?" Maxie said moving to sit next to him, and filling his request with a quick but enjoyable kiss. "You just missed the fireworks."

"I heard some yelling, my head can still feel it." Jason laughed, before grabbing his head again.

"Here" Maxie said handing him the bottle of water while she opened the aspirin and handed him the dosage.

"Thank you." He said trying with some difficultly to shrug out of his jacket.

"Let me help you with that." Maxie said peeling the jacket off his body. After removing his jacket she moved down to his boots, while Jason removed his shirt, it smelled of the smoky bar. "You want me to get you some sweats?"

Jason nodded, and worked on removing his jeans while Maxie moved to his drawer to get him a pair of sweats. When Maxie turned back around Jason was standing by his bed in only his boxer-brief's waiting for Maxie. "It's a good thing you're still drunk." Maxie smiled handing him the pants afraid to be in a closer proximity. While Jason changed Maxie slipped the large shirt over her head and then removed her dress underneath. Knowing that exposing more skin was only going to lead them into dangerous waters.

"I'm not that drunk Maxie." Jason said sitting back down on the bed.

"We'll you're still too drunk for us to do anything." Maxie said moving to sit next to him curling into his side. "I'm pretty sure Sonny's going to ask you to dump me."

"So that's who you were fighting with." Jason said running his hand up and down her arm. He waited for her to make herself comfortable in his arms before hauling her atop his body and moving down the bed so they were lying. His movements causing the shirt she wore to ride up exposing a great deal of skin.

"I told Sonny to shut up." Maxie laughed. "Carly laughed, but I'm pretty sure that if Carly hadn't been there Sonny would have shot me."

"I'll talk to him." Jason said, trying to end the discussion, his hand skimming the bottom of the shirt sneaking a little bit further underneath it each time.

"You always have to call Carly and Johnny. They both need to talk to you, I don't know what Johnny wants but Carly and Sonny were both here regarding me. Sorry, I never meant to cause so much drama in your life."

Before responding, Jason moved Maxie to look into her eyes, making sure she knew the sincerity of what she was about to say, "Maxie, you have not caused any drama in my life. At least not any that I haven't welcomed. You're here because I want you to be here, and all this other stuff; it comes with the package."

"Speaking of package…" Maxie smirked from his position on top of his body. Her arms bracing Jason's while he held her firmly by her hips, cradled between his legs.

"Maxie don't start that now." Jason groaned letting his head fall back to the pillow. "I'm still buzzed and Spinelli is still technically living here."

"Fine, we'll go to sleep. But one of these day's you're going to stop turning me down, and on that day—"

"I'll be a very lucky man." Jason said kissing her quickly before rolling onto his side to separate their bodies. Everything seemed to progress too quickly whenever they kissed and Jason didn't want this to be one of those times. It had been a stressful and eventful day for the both of them. In the morning Jason would have a lot of explaining to do; to Sonny, Carly and most importantly to Maxie. She needed to hear about how things had gone with her father. But now wasn't the time, mostly because the tequila was still flowing through his veins and he needed some time to sort through his head.

"Good night Jason." Maxie finally whispered resting her head against his shoulder.

In reality it was only about 2 in the afternoon, but with dating Maxie came late nights, especially while they were still hiding, so sleep was something that could easily come to both of them. When they woke up would be soon enough for answers.

* * *

_More to come this weekend! Hope you enjoyed!_


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

_Hey guys, here is the new update! I should be posting the second part either tonight or tomorrow depending on what time I get home from work!_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Jason began to stir a little after midnight. Lying on his side with Maxie's back pressed fully into his chest, his left arm draped over her waist holding her securely in place. Jason had slept more soundly in the past few weeks than he had in the past few years. Whenever Maxie was in his arms it felt so different than past relationships, yes the fear of her getting hurt by his lifestyle was always there, but with Maxie it just felt different. Letting his mind drift back to the sleeping world, his grip on Maxie unconsciously tightened pulling her flush against his sculpted chest, putting her in line with the rest of his body.

"Jason-" Maxie whined in from her half-asleep state.

"Hmm?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"12:22." Jason said lifting his head slightly to look at the clock. "We've gotten our doctor prescribed eight hours."

"Except it's still night," Maxie said trying to turn herself in his arms. Jason's grip made it difficult for her to turn, causing Maxie's body to seductively rub against his lower half, only making Jason tighten his grip to keep her firmly placed against his growing erection. "I see we aren't the only ones fully awake now."

"It's your fault." Jason said not sure how to deal with the new territory they were entering into. Spinelli wasn't down the hall, Jason wasn't drunk. Maxie wasn't injured. There was no logical explanation for them to stall.

"You mean you're not going to stop me?" Maxie asked finally turning in his arms, Maxie pressing her hand into Jason's chest pushing him onto his back.

"I wasn't planning on it." Jason smirked watching the desire and excitement flash through Maxie's eyes.

Maxie didn't waste any time before lowering her head to Jason's lips for what would be the first of many kisses that night. Maxie moved her way on top of Jason pulling him to sit up so her legs could wrap around his torso bringing her flush to his bare chest. They were still clothed which made the contact a little more manageable but that soon went out the window as Jason lifted the shirt over Maxie's head, leaving her in the bra and panties she had worn to sleep that night. Jason quickly made work with his fingers ridding her of the garment leaving her bare chest to finally come in contact with his.

Jason finally done with letting Maxie take the lead flipped Maxie onto her back working his kisses down the side of her face toward her neck and worked his way towards her exposed chest. Maxie arched into his touch and before long they had rid themselves of the remaining clothing, leaving nothing to stop them now.

Jason always the gentlemen pulled back slightly from his position above Maxie. All his weight was being held up on his arms, Maxie's arms gripping his biceps. "Are you sure?"

"Jason there is no doubt in my mind." Maxie said pulling him down to kiss his perfect lips. Moving his head to the side, taking the outer shell of his ear between her teeth giving it a small nip. "Make love to me Jason."

Never before had Maxie used the term making love, to describe the act she was taking part in. Sex had always been about getting something, or the means to an end. Never before had she equated this act with all the emotions she had been told about from Robin as a teenager. Or the way it was described in the epic novels she had read in her literate class. But this was now her reality. Jason had found his way into her heart and it was no longer just sex, there was so much more too it. In the short time that they had been having their "undefined relationship" Jason had found his way into her heart in a way few of her other lovers had. She wouldn't say she was in love with Jason yet, by any means of the word, but she was seriously past liking, and on her way to whatever came next.

Now it was just up to Maxie to try and not screw things up.

~*~

"Wow." Maxie said lying on her back, a good deal of space between her and Jason's bodies.

"I certainly hope that's a good wow." Jason half asked, half hoped; turning his head in her direction.

"Were you not just there?" Maxie asked sarcastically.

"Just checking, because if there was a problem I'd be up for trying again?" Jason smirked rolling onto his side towards her.

"I'm always up for more, but just give me a few minutes to recover." Maxie said moving her hair away from her face.

Jason just continued to watch the rise and fall of her chest, mostly so he could continue to look at her nude body. Maxie finally realizing that his lustful gaze was on her breasts in particular sending a chill down her spine causing her to physically shudder. Jason's obvious solution to the problem became moving his calloused hand towards the globe in hopes of "warming" her up.

"If you're trying to turn me on it's working." Maxie said closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"That wasn't the goal, but I don't mind the results." Jason smiled pulling her closer cradling her body to his, his hand cupping her breast as he held her.

"So we should talk." Maxie finally said after a substantial amount of silence. "I mean last night you were kind of drunk and then all the Sonny and Carly drama. I just think we should talk some of this stuff through."

"Okay, where do you want to start?" Jason asked keeping his hold on her. Jason didn't enjoy talking through things like this and hadn't in past relationships, maybe that was why they were past relationships.

"Would it be too weird right now to talk about Mac?" Maxie asked looking Jason in the eye hoping to get an honest answer. "I can put on some clothes if that would help?"

"Maxie your naked body is now inscribed on the back of my eyelids, you putting on some clothes isn't going to take that image away so just say what you want." Jason pulled the sheet up from the bottom of the bed to cover them.

Maxie turned in his arms so she could gage his actual feelings by his eyes. Jason might have been able to fool the rest of the world, but after working in the fashion industry where everyone lies, and the eyes tell everything. She had learned a thing or two from Kate Howard. "How did it really go with Mac?"

"He was eerily calm at first, like he wasn't hearing me. He knows we haven't slept together—or hadn't slept together." Jason said correcting himself. "He brought up Georgie, and the risks that come with my job."

"Something that I am aware of, but that isn't going to stop me from being here." Maxie pointed out before he could say something himself.

"I was on my way out of the station when Mac followed me giving everyone an idea what we were talking about. Lucky followed me."

"What did he say?" Maxie continued to ask sitting up in the bed not caring that she was completely exposed. "Wait let me guess. He gave you some misguided insight on being in a relationship with me? About how I'm crazy and obsessive and a real lunatic?"

"Maxie it doesn't matter." Jason said trying to calm the rant he knew could come.

"He's right though. When I was involved with Lucky I was all of those things. But that was also 3 years ago and a lot has changed since then."

"I know, but Mac does have a point. Just being associated with me is dangerous. I want to put a guard on you." Jason said more as a statement than as a question.

"Sam never had a guard?"

"Don't take this personally, but Sam could take care of herself. She carried a gun, and I don't want you carrying one."

"I don't want me carrying one either. Just imagine trying to hide that with my designer clothes, and I hardly thing the metal of a gun will match anything I wear." She said trying to make it a joke.

"I'm serious Maxie. I want to put a guard on you. Whenever you're not with me, I want them tailing you. I promise they won't report back to me on what you're doing but I'm not going to budge on this one. You've already been a victim due to me; I refuse to let that happen again."

"Let's make a deal." Maxie proposed. "I promise to retain, and not slip away from my guard if you promise to not make me wait 3 more months for sex? Deal?" She said sticking her hand out.

Jason sat up in the bed, moving forward slightly so he was hip to hip with Maxie; the thin sheet covering his waist. "Deal." He said taking hold of her hand and pulling her forward until they could kiss. "So are you tired now?"

"Why?" She said flirtatiously, "What do you have in mind?"

~*~

It was close to 8 am when Maxie and Jason finally woke up from their previous nights activities. Maxie was already out of bed, a towel wrapped around her body, freshly showered.

"Come back to bed." Jason said extending his hand towards her.

"Jason not all of us work your crazy hours. I have to be at work, in 45 minutes and I still have to go home and change and do my makeup. I can't believe we forgot to set an alarm clock."

"Maxie just calm down." Jason said finally standing from the bed and handing her the clothes she had taken off the night before. "You don't live far. And how often is Kate on time?"

"Hardly ever, but that's not the point. I promised her that my newly publicized relationship with you wouldn't affect my job performance."

"Okay." Jason smiled. He was still nude and standing in front of Maxie still just wearing her towel. With one simple pull of the towel it fell from her body leaving her bared to him again. "I'm guessing that means you don't have time for one more—"

"No!" Maxie said pushing Jason away from her. Her clothes were now sitting in a small pile on the bed, and she began to pull them back on her body. "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"Fine. I'll leave you to your morning freak out." Jason said moving back toward the bed to relax, enjoying watching her frazzled. "You know if it would help you out you could move some of your clothes into the guest bedroom. Or you could move in if you wanted?"

Maxie stopped mid-step in her dress. "Did you just—"

Jason just nodded before waiting for Maxie to continue.

"I have to get to work." Maxie said finally pulling the dress up, turning around so Jason could zip her up. She turned back around and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips before rushing down the stairs shoes in hand, leaving Jason confused.

~*~

Lulu was surprised as Maxie rushed in the door to their apartment. Lulu had her purse in hand and was about to walk out the door when Maxie burst in and immediately stopped at the sight of Lulu.

"What happened to you yesterday? I turned around and you were gone?" Lulu asked, looking at her frazzled roommate dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"I had to go take care of something." Maxie said trying to calm herself as she moved towards her bedroom.

"Would that something be your super secret, now not so secret relationship with Jason Morgan?" Lulu said raising the pitch of her voice as she followed.

"Okay Lulu, let's be a big girl now. I have to finish getting ready."

"Let me guess you just came from Jason's? Gosh how is the sex?"

"Lulu!" Maxie said shocked at Lulu's bluntness.

"Hey, he is a good looking man I girl can't help but wonder?"

Maxie just tried to ignore Lulu and she moved into her closet and pulled out an outfit, beginning to change not caring about Lulu's presence. "Jason asked me to move in this morning. I mean out of nowhere he just said it."

"Wow." Lulu said not sure what to say in response. "What about Spinelli? Was he in on your little secret?"

"No, in fact Spinelli is moving out of the penthouse, and not speaking to Jason or me." Maxie said sullenly as she finished dressing. Moving to the vanity she started in on her makeup, waiting for her hair to naturally dry in ringlets.

"So now you're freaking out."

"Yes, no, I don't know. It's just that everything is moving so fast, and changing so much I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Personally I say go for it." Lulu said surprising Maxie. "I know you're a big commitment-phobe but if you move out, Spinelli could take over your part of the lease. I mean it would be the easiest solution?"

"Really?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah, and think of it this way? If Spinelli is living here, there's a chance that you could still fix your friendship with him."

Maxie thought about what she had said as she finished her makeup, deciding to pull her hair into a tight bun rather than waste more time trying to fix it. The duo quickly left for work, and were immediately met with a whirlwind of tasks to accomplish before there esteemed boss arrived.

All thoughts of Jason and the prospect of moving in would have to wait until later.

~*~

Jason had instantly noticed Maxie's change in behavior the minute the words left his mouth. In reality he hadn't meant for them to come out the way they sounded but in reality he didn't mind. In all of his past relationships, Jason had jumped first and dealt with the consequences of them later. He had married Brenda without much of a fight, moved Sam into the penthouse, and after 2 months of actually dating proposed.

He had a natural instinct to protect people, and Maxie was definitely in need of protection, not only from his lifestyle and line of work, but often from herself. Lucky had spoken a bit of truth; Maxie also jumped first and then dealt with the aftermath later, but her's usually led to damning affects that left her life and the life of those around her in shambles. He was hoping that by being upfront with Mac and by taking the lead, he was hoping to avoid the Maxie Jones' path of destruction.

In reality, Jason had no plans to propose anything of the sort to Maxie. It was still early in their relationship, and Maxie was still so young. He had just assumed that when they were together it would only make more sense for Maxie to have clothes there. He would have cleared that up with her but she took off before he could explain.

Trying to let it go for a few hours, Jason moved about his normal schedule preparing to head over to Sonny's to talk things through with him, before dealing with the difficult party and going to talk with Carly.

"It's about time you showed up." Sonny said as Jason entered the spacious living room. "You have some serious explaining to do. Why on earth would you put yourself in such a vulnerable position?"

"Sonny, in my personal life I don't have to answer to you." Jason said trying to avoid this. "You are my friend but that doesn't give you permission to dictate who I choose to date."

"So the fact that you've chosen the police commissioners daughter, I should just what? Ignore of obvious?"

"No Sonny, just trust me." Jason yelled back.

"I do trust you; I just don't trust that girl." Sonny said in the way that only he could. "And that's what she is Jason. She's a little girl trying to play hardball by getting involved with the mob."

"That's not what Maxie is after. Sonny just please don't give her a hard time. She already has to deal with Mac's disapproval; I don't want—need any more people's opinions about our relationship. I couldn't convince you that dating Emily was a bad idea."

"But you were right about that." Sonny pointed out.

"But there was nothing I could do to make you see that. So let me make my own decisions, or at least let me make my own potential mistakes."

"Fine. Just make sure this doesn't become an issue with the warehouses, and the shipments." Sonny said trying to dismiss Jason.

Jason took that as his cue to leave. The conversation hadn't gone as he had hoped but ultimately Sonny wasn't going to publicly disagree with his relationship, which is more than he could hope for with Carly.

"Good you're here!" Carly said the instant Jason walked through the front door of the metro court hotel. "You should have been here hours ago."

"I'm here now Carly. Let's go to your office and talk." Jason said pointing towards the elevator. Carly and Jax's office was along the same floor as the Crimson office, where Maxie was diligently working. "Okay say what you want to say."

"How long?"

"A little over two months. And before you ask whose idea it was, it just happened. Neither of us wanted something like this to happen it just happened. We were both worried about Spinelli and her father."

"And now?"

"We didn't want to deny ourselves what could be because we were afraid of what might happen." Jason explained. "I know that you don't understand and that it doesn't make any senses to you—"

"You're right Jason it doesn't. For the first time that I can remember you are thinking about yourself. I don't think of it as a selfish move on your part, but that you are actually thinking about your own happiness first. Maxie she's—she's been through a lot in the past few years. But if she's what makes you happy, then I'm on your side. And the way she stood up to Sonny yesterday, you would have been impressed."

Jason let out of sigh of relief that not everyone in his life, hell everyone in Port Charles was against his relationship with the younger blonde. Jason would be 35 this upcoming birthday making him 12 years her senior. He didn't expect their relationship to be accepted by the masses but he did hope that the few people he held close would ultimately understand; and it seemed that so far; at least Carly did.

"Thank you. For not giving me a hard time about this." Jason said.

"Oh trust me; I'm not going to give you a hard time, that'll be Sonny. And Michael when he asks you why you're sleeping with someone only a few years older than he is."

"Michael is only 17, Maxie is 23. She's an adult."

"Hey no justifying to me, save it for Sonny." Carly smirked enjoying Jason's pseudo pain. "You'll have to have her come to dinner. It could just be me and Jax, or the kids can be there too."

"You know Carly—I don't want to rush her into anything."

"Too bad Jase, you don't get a choice in this one." Carly dismissed him standing from her couch Jason quickly moved to help his pregnant friend. "You can't say no to a pregnant woman."

"Fine, I'll ask Maxie. I'm sure her schedule will be busy, with work or promotions at Crimson but I'll ask her."

"Better yet, I'll ask her." Carly smiled, like it was the best idea in the world. "I'll stop by and see her later."

"Carly just be nice!" Jason asked. "Try not to scare her away like you tried with Sam."

"Sam is different, she and I got off to a bad start. The only issue I've ever had with Maxie was her fights with Lulu, and if Lulu can become friends with her again then why can't I?"

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated!_


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

_Hey everyone here's the next part. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Jason and Maxie's relationship had come to the light. Two weeks since they had spent the night together, two weeks since Jason had opened his mouth and invited Maxie and her belongings to move in. And that had been the last time he had spent substantial time with his girlfriend. Yes he had seen her in passing, but she had always come up with some excuse why she had to leave, or Sonny would call about a raid on the warehouse. They had become a regular occurrence since Jason had spoken to Mac.

Today Jason intended on getting some answers on why Maxie was avoiding him. He knew from their last phone conversation that they had closed the latest issue of Crimson the night before so today's agenda was just research for the next issue; meaning that Maxie couldn't be too busy.

"Maxie." Jason said walking into the Crimson offices. Lulu's desk was vacant and Maxie kept typing away as Jason moving to sit next to her. Pulling Lulu's rolling chair over towards the desk. "We need to talk."

"I'm super busy right now Jase, can it wait?" She said keeping her eyes focused on the computer screen.

Fed up with her avoidance Jason grabbed the arm of her chair pulling her away from the keyboard and towards him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing, nothing is wrong Jason, except the fact that I'm super busy with work." Maxie said pointing to the stack of files on her desk before trying to move back towards her desk. "Kate promoted me to junior editor, and I have a lot to do to keep this magazine at the level and stature that it has."

"You've been avoiding me for two weeks now Maxie. Clearly something has happened? Is this because I invited you to move in with me?" When Maxie didn't respond, Jason cupped her chin forcing her gaze to meet his. "Talk to me Max; yell at me, do whatever you want but you're going to start talking to me."

Maxie just tried to pull away from Jason's touch and move back to her computer but Jason wasn't having any of it. Instead of letting her move away Jason pulled her out of the chair and into his arms before throwing her over his shoulder, moving towards the elevator.

"Jason put me down! This is ridiculous!" Maxie ranted.

Jason just waited for the elevator doors to shut before setting her down on the floor keeping his arm securely wrapped around her middle so she couldn't flee. "You are going to calm down, and talk to me like an adult Maxie. You are far too old to give the silent treatment, or throw a tantrum."

Crossing her arms across her chest Maxie waited until they had reached the basement underground level of the parking garage. "If you think I'm getting on that bike dressed like this you've got another thing coming."

"I have a car." Jason said walking her towards a black sedan with tinted windows. Maxie quickly shrugged off Jason's grip and made her way to the passenger side while Jason got into the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Maxie asked after they had been on the road for a few minutes.

"Where else?"

~*~

Once safely inside the cocoon of the boxcar Jason waited for Maxie to explain.

"If you're expecting some huge revelation Jason, keep dreaming. I have nothing to say to you."

"So that's it? After we tell everyone, your dad Spinelli, Carly, Sonny, you're just done?" Jason asked confused. "Is this just some game you're playing, because Maxie I don't play games."

"Jason, I guess this is just who I am." Maxie began throwing her hands up, "You knew that going in. You spent enough time with me when I was friends with Spinelli. You know what I'm like."

"Don't do that; don't belittle the progress you've made in the last few years. Maxie I remember you when you were that spoiled brat busting into my office to fight with me about Coop, or when you did everything in your ability to rub your affair in Elizabeth's face. Maxie you're not that person anymore; you haven't been for a long time now. You're scared, you're just like Carly. When you get scared you start doing crazy things. So just talk to me."

Maxie paced back and forth across the small boxcar, "I don't think I'm ready to move in with you." Maxie finally blurted out after a few minutes of pacing. She was nowhere near ready for that.

"Okay, is that it?" Jason asked as if it were nothing.

"That it? Jason you asked me to move in with you? That's a huge step, one that I've never taken before in any of my relationships. I know that you've lived with all these girls Jase, but I'm not ready for that."

Jason moved from the bed to stand in front of her, "Maxie," he said softly, placing his hands along her bare arms. "I know that this relationship isn't like the others. I'm not trying to make it that. I know I can't make you into or force you to do anything Maxie, I wouldn't even try. What I would like is for you to talk to me. Really talk to me."

"I'm not used to this Jason. People taking my feelings and what I want into consideration. You're risking so much to be with me, and I want to be what you want me to be I just—"

"Maxie," Jason said a little more firmly stopping her ramblings. "I don't want you to be what I want. That came out wrong. You are what I want; you don't have to be or pretend to be something for me to be with you. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered before pulling her into a hug.

"Things were so much easier when it was just you and me sneaking around this boxcar. Why did we have to screw it up and tell everyone else?" Maxie tried to joke.

Jason maneuvered them back towards the bed and pulled Maxie into his body as they lay down. He had missed the feeling of Maxie being in his arms, in his bed and just being with her in the last two weeks. He would prefer to have her in his arms every night but if that wasn't something she was ready for he knew he would wait. He just might not be thrilled about it. Since Spinelli had moved out, the penthouse was strangely quiet, missing the light the hacker had been able to bring. Jason had rarely been there in the past two weeks, not wanting to subject himself to the quiet. It had been six years since he had lived alone, a constant stream of house guest from Brenda to Courtney, and then Sam to Spinelli.

"The only two people whose opinions in this relationship that matter to me are yours and mine. I would love for our friends and your father to be okay with this for your sake, but I don't care Maxie. I talked with Carly and Sonny, and surprisingly Carly is on board."

"I know, she invited us over for dinner last week. I told her you would get back to her so she might be mad." Maxie informed Jason. "She's scary Jason. Not only is she your best friend, but you used to have sex with Carly on a pretty regular rate if my Intel is correct."

"Who—"

"Robin, come on Jason she tells me things. Especially now that I've started seeing you. It's like she does it as a warning but I really feel she just wants me to know what I'm getting into. There is no you without Carly."

"So I can tell her yes then?" Jason asked leaving the question open ended.

Maxie turned burying her face in the crock of his neck, her warm breath hitting his neck. Maxie let out a small groan pouting her perfect lips so they lightly grazed his neck. "I have to go out of town this weekend. And this Wednesday I have a family dinner. Which Robin wanted me to invite you to, so my next question; what are you doing Wednesday night?"

"I'm not having dinner with your family Maxie." Jason said softly his hands circling her waist.

"You don't have to explain. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to." She said bringing her head back to rest on Jason's shoulder.

"They are still your family, and sometimes people fail us. Sometimes they hurt you more than they realize—"

"I don't need you to quote me. And I understand why you don't want to come. Mac will be there, or is supposed to be there. The man hasn't spoken to me in nearly 2 weeks but he's still my dad."

Jason waited for her to continue but when she didn't he just sat and enjoyed the feeling of her small frame pressed into his much larger one. It had been a while since they had lain together and right now Jason was enjoying the silence. Life had been hectic for the two in the last few weeks, between both of their jobs and Maxie's avoidance techniques it had been a while since they had just been in the same room together.

"Do you have to get back to work?" Jason asked remembering that he had literally pulled her out of work.

"Probably, I do have to go back there before the night is over. Someone pulled me away before I had a chance to grab my phone and purse, and keys. Jason I don't have my keys! What if it's already locked for the night? I could just flirt my way in but I'm trying to be respectful of this thing we have going on here." Maxie said instantly sitting up upon her revelation.

"Maxie, don't worry we'll get you back into the office. In fact we can leave now if you'd like?" Jason said before moving to sit up. Maxie quickly pushed his shoulder back into the mattress.

"I didn't say I wanted to leave now. I've got you all to myself right now. Who knows when the next time I'll get that opportunity?"

~*~

"I told you it would be locked!" Maxie said swatting Jason with her hand. Jason just ignored Maxie's anger and dug into his jacket pocket for his lock picking kit. Jason moved to put the pick in the lock when Maxie stopped her. "Wait, can I try?"

"Have you done this before?" Jason asked moving out of the way so Maxie could try.

"Nope, so I'm going to need you to talk me through this." Maxie said kneeling in front of the lock.

"Okay first you want to put the tension wrench in at the bottom, and then you're going to put the pick on top and slide it in until—"

"Okay Jason are you trying to seduce the lock or pick it?"

Jason stifled a laugh while waiting for her to do as he had told her. "Okay you're going to feel some resistance with the pins so adjust the pressure of the tension wrench until you feel yourself pass either 4 or 5 pins."

It took several attempts before Maxie was able to successfully open the locked door. It was well worth the 20 minute wait before the moment she realized she had done it she stood and jumped into Jason's waiting arms. "Can you believe it I just broke into my office?"

"Of course I can." Jason smiled setting her back on the ground. Making sure her heeled shoe feet were stable before releasing his hold. "Now grab your stuff so we can go home."

"Home?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Look I don't expect us to have this issue resolved in one conversation. And I understand that you're not ready to move in. That's fine, but I was hoping that we could table that conversation for the night and go back to the penthouse, eat some dinner, get some sleep?"

"Spinelli?" Maxie asked wondering where he was staying these days.

"I asked Sam if she knew where he was staying, he has a room at the metro court indefinitely." Jason explained. "So Spinelli won't be at the penthouse."

"Okay. Then back to the penthouse. We could stop and get food on the way if you'd like. I'm feeling like something unhealthy?" Maxie said as she gathered up the photo's she needed to look over for the next issue. "Maybe like a big juicy burger, with lots of cheese and lots of bacon!" She exclaimed.

"So I'll make a call to Kelly's and have Mike make us some burgers to go?" Jason proposed.

"Sounds delicious! Make sure to include fries! If we're going for a heart attack we might as well go all out."

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated_


	12. Chapter 11

_hey all! it's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Maxie said bursting into Robin's house, the room instantly went quiet as she interrupted the intense conversation that had been taking place. She could only assume with the people present at the table that it had been about her and Jason.

The group; Mac and the Scorpio-Drake clan were already sitting around the table; Emma happily sucking on her fingers, the food was on the table but had yet to be served.

"It's okay Maxie we just sat down." Patrick said standing up to take Maxie's coat as she moved toward the empty seat at the table, across from Mac.

"Kate was working us like a slave driver today; I thought I would never get out of there." Maxie explained. She could see the look in Mac's eyes assuming she was with her "mobster boyfriend" as Mac affectionately referred to him.

"It's okay you're here now." Robin said as they all began to serve the food around the table. "So I'm assuming you either didn't invite Jason, or he already had plans—"

"Or he was too afraid to face Mac." Patrick said under his breath earning a glare from his wife, a chuckle from Maxie and Emma who was giggling because Maxie was.

"Or Jason isn't the family values guy that he claims to be." Mac finally said looking towards Patrick but making sure Maxie knew the statement was intended for her.

"If you don't have anything nice to say Mac, don't say anything at all." Maxie said smiling over at Emma using her finger to tickle the space under her chin.

"Okay so if you can't say something nice, just get a gun and blow others away? That's Jason's method of cooping?" Mac continued.

"Can we just have a nice civil family dinner?" Robin asked looking between her cousin uncle and husband. "Come on people, we get one of these maybe every month. How hard is it to let go of everything for an hour and just enjoy each other's company? And Uncle Mac I would appreciate it you wouldn't talk like that in front of Emma."

"Sorry." They all muttered and resumed eating.

"So Maxie everything at Crimson is going well?" Patrick asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I'm a junior editor now so it's a lot more work but Kate is really happy with the work I have done." Maxie smiled, for the first time she was actually proud of what she had been doing, because she hadn't had to lie or sleep her way to her position.

"That's great Maxie and everything else?" Robin asked alluding to Jason.

"Everything is really good." Maxie said happily, she didn't want to fight with Mac about this tonight, but she did want to share with her cousin that things for her in the romance department were going extremely well. She would share the details with her after Mac had left. Which for her sake she didn't have to wait too long, Mac's cell phone and pager started to go off simultaneously alerting him to some emergency at the station. Although Mac got in one more snide remark about Jason before kissing Robin's cheek and leaving the house quickly.

"Sorry about Mac." Robin said understanding how difficult Mac could be at times. "But this whole you and Jason thing is kind of hard to understand. I mean it did come out of nowhere."

"Yeah, it did. But people tried to talk you out of dating Patrick and you clearly didn't listen to them." Maxie said their words more of a conversation rather than the fight it had been with Mac.

"Wait, why am I so bad? I'm a world renowned brain surgeon?" Patrick asked.

"Please, the stories I heard about you before you and Robin started dating? You were a bigger man whore than McSteamy."

Robin just laughed as her younger cousin spoke of her husband's former self, before the reformation. "But who were made you the man you are today." Robin said as she walked around the table to sit on Patrick's lap and kiss him.

"Seriously, Emma are they like this all the time?" Maxie asked the baby pretending to be disgusted.

"I'm sure you a Jason are exactly the same when you're alone." Robin quipped before moving back to her seat. "Speaking of Jason, don't let him think he's getting out of all these family dinners. If he's going to be a permanent fixture in your life then he needs to know that your family is a priority."

"And he knows that. He just doesn't want to fight with Mac in front of me. So if you're really so dead set on having this dinner party, schedule it without Mac." Maxie commented. "I mean Patrick would you have been comfortable having dinner with Mac right out of the gate. He's a father figure so that already adds some intimidation, but secondly he's a cop?"

"She has a point Robin."

"Okay, I'll give you a list of our days off so you can run it by Jason. And you can promise him that Mac won't be invited, so all the attention and focus can be on you and Jason, and not fighting off Mac." Robin smiled.

"Oh yeah, I night where Jason is the star guest and he actually has to use his words and talk. He's going to love that."

The four remaining diners continued to eat and talk about work, and cute new things that Emma had been doing until pagers again started to beep.

"Maxie I hate to do this but would you mind—"

"Staying here with my beautiful goddaughter while you two workaholics head to General Hospital? I'd love to. Go be doctor's save lives." Maxie said waving them off as she moved clear the table. Robin and Patrick kissed Emma goodbye before leaving their house.

After the dishes were cleared Maxie moved towards the play pen where Emma was sitting and looking up confused. "I guess it's just going to be you and me tonight little darling." She said picking her up and moving towards the couch. "How about we get ourselves some company?"

~*~

"So family dinner turned into babysitting?" Jason asked as he adjusted Emma in his arms so she was lying across his shoulder, she had fallen asleep almost the instant Maxie placed her in his arms.

Maxie sat with her legs across his lap watching the scene in front of her. As Emma's energy level started to dissipate she called Jason and asked him to come over. And he had accepted after being convinced that Mac was no longer at the house.

"I don't even care if the rest of the family had to bail. Emma here can't speak up yet; so she hasn't formed an opinion about my mobster boyfriend; she's going to grow up liking you just fine." Maxie smiled rubbing her back soothingly.

Jason didn't comment about Maxie's statement about their future. Maxie did a lot of things without thinking, and planning for her future was one of them, if he made a comment she would automatically go back 2 steps. "Mobster boyfriend?"

"Mac's new affectionate nickname for you. If you prefer something along the lines of anger boy, like the old days I'm sure he would be accommodating." She said trying to make light of her father's blatant disapproval. The slight twinge as she said it didn't go unnoticed by Jason, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. "She's such a good baby."

"Babies are easy, after you've had some practice with them." Jason explained. With Michael and Morgan he had learned a few tricks, although he didn't have much experience with baby girls. "They just want to know that someone is there."

"I'm really glad that you were able to come over here tonight. I mean I can handle her, but I'd much rather get to spend time with two of my favorite people." Maxie leaned up to kiss him gently, not wanting to disturb the baby who had her tiny fist lying on Jason's chest clenching the black fabric of his shirt.

"You want me to go put her in her crib?" Jason asked looking over to see that she had finally fallen asleep.

"We could just put her in the basinet in here, that way if she wakes up she doesn't have to be alone." Maxie suggested, echoing Jason's sentiment that they just needed to know someone was there. Moving off of Jason's lap so that he could stand with Emma in his arms and carefully lower her into the playpen/napping pad.

"So whatever should we do now?" Maxie asked as they moved back towards the couch. Jason sitting against one of the ends his feet hanging over the edge and Maxie climbed up into his side waiting for Jason to wrap an arm around her; which he quickly did. Jason didn't waste much time before giving her a quick kiss before turning back towards the TV and changing the channel to the local news.

"That's all I get?"

"I'm not going to make out with you in Robin's home. Who knows when her or Patrick will be coming home, or Emma could wake up." Jason explained pulling Maxie closer so he wouldn't have to look in her eyes as he denied her a kiss. The real reason he wouldn't continue to kiss her wasn't because of the previous reason he had stated. Jason knew where his limits were, and as much as he enjoyed kissing Maxie, it always made his body jump start towards what came after the kissing. And he wasn't going to do that here.

"Seriously? One quick little kiss is it?" Maxie pushed away frustrated. She hadn't been able to stay at the penthouse the night before, it wasn't that she couldn't go a day without seeing Jason; she would just rather not have to be away from him.

"That's it." Jason smiled politely keeping his focus on the television in front of him.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to." Maxie said moving across the couch distancing herself from Jason.

"Why would I leave? We could put on a movie, or talk, or if you're tired you could get some sleep?" Jason rattled off his list of suggestions.

"But you won't make out with me because we're in someone else's house?"

"Yes, among other reasons." Jason smirked knowing that Maxie in fact knew the real reason, why he wouldn't continue to kiss her; "And now you're just fishing to hear about how my self-control tends to slip when I'm around you. Maxie you are beautiful and stubborn and motivated and—"

"Jason, you can stop okay, as much as I enjoy listening to you compliment me, it's not necessary." Maxie told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before moving back to lay with her head on his chest. "So you said something about watching a movie?"

~*~

Hours later, Robin and Patrick returned from their multiple trauma case they found Emma still peacefully sleeping, in her play pen and Maxie and Jason were lying across their couch Maxie laying half across Jason's body. One of Maxie's hands lying on Jason chest, Jason's arms circling her waist. And their legs intertwined.

"I guess the mob's not as cold hearted as I thought?" Patrick smirked, before picking up his angel daughter from her playpen in the living room before following his wife towards Emma's room, letting the couple continue to sleep.

~*~

Not long after Robin and Patrick had arrived home, Jason awoke and was surprised to find that Emma was no longer in the basinet. Carefully untangling himself from Maxie's still sleeping form; Jason moved down the hallway towards the nursery, where he found Patrick standing over the crib watching his daughter sleep.

"We didn't mean to fall asleep." Jason said softly, alerting Patrick of his presence.

"Its fine, she can really wear you out."

"Maxie or Emma." Jason smirked.

Patrick couldn't help but smile as Jason, cold enforcer of the Port Charles mob cracked a joke. "I knew there would be a heart in there somewhere."

"Excuse me?" Jason asked surprised at Patrick's bluntness.

"A heart. Robin has told me a little bit about your time together, and I've seen firsthand from Elizabeth that apparently you're a pretty hard guy to leave, so I knew that there must be some reason why Maxie was so enthralled with you." Patrick motioned towards the hallway and they made their way back into the kitchen where Patrick moved to retrieve beer as they sat at the kitchen island. "Maxie seems really happy Jason."

"Good, I hope that she's happy, I want her to be."

"And lately you've been the reason for her happiness. Maxie is like a little sister to Robin, which makes her a little sister to me. I haven't had a lot of experience with protecting younger siblings, and I know that Mac isn't going to give you this speech; mostly because he would try to arrest you—but just know that Maxie is like a little sister to me, so if you hurt her—"

"I get it, the warning isn't necessary." Jason said trying to stop him.

"It is, I know you could have me killed, but—"

"Do you mind if I say something first?" Jason interjected. At Patrick nod Jason began, "I appreciate that you're protective over Maxie, she doesn't have a lot of that in her life. I'm not planning on doing anything to jeopardize my relationship with her."

"So you've considered the risk your job presents?"

"Yes, which is why I have a guard on her at all times, when I'm not with her."`

"That's all I needed to hear." Patrick said tipping his beer towards Jason. The duo continued to drink their beers in silence a new and mutual understanding, and a new corner had been turned. Jason had the feeling as if he had just gotten a father's permission to date the daughter. Something he hadn't felt or gotten after his conversation with Mac.

Slowly one by one people were becoming more approving of his relationship with the younger blonde. Maybe there was a chance that their relationship could actually work out.

* * *

_Reviews always appreciated_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in this post, Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes._

* * *

Four months into Jason and Maxie's unexplainable romance, small changes started to appear in the penthouse. First a mirror by the front door, that he noticed one day after coming in late one night. The kitchen was actually stocked with more than just beer and bread. The freezer was filled with moose tracks ice cream, and there was always chocolate of some sort in the pantry. Walking up the stairs towards his bedroom he was happily surprised to find her asleep in bed in one of his shirts. Quickly ridding himself of his clothes and moving towards the hamper in the closet to find that it had been taken over by Maxie's clothing. He could bet if he checked his 3rd dresser drawer if would probably be full of her belongings as well. Something he had been encouraging since their first night together.

Things had been steadily improving in their relationship; better than either of them had suspected it would, and if fact this upcoming Friday would be their first weekend away together, as soon as Maxie was done with her work at crimson. Jason had proposed the idea one night while they were lying in bed. Sure Maxie had been to Manhattan but she had always seen the fashion side of the city; and Jason planned to show her the real side. The places he had discovered on his numerous rides through the city.

He had plans for their weekend, and it was driving Maxie crazy not knowing.

Just the way Jason preferred it.

~*~

"Okay, so Johnny and I will go to the club opening, the next day I'll return the dress to Fredirco and supervise the casting for the photo spread."

"Right, and then Jason is going to meet you in the city and you'll spend your first weekend away I've heard the itinerary a thousand times over."

"Sorry it's just our first time away as a couple. 48 hours uninterrupted hours, 48 hours without having to worry about Sonny or Spinelli or Mac. Almost 48 hours in bed with—"

"I get it; I don't need to hear the details of your sex life." Lulu said zipping up the dress, as the elevator reached the floor. Johnny stepped off and moved towards the clothing wrack to grab his suit for the night, heading towards the bathroom.

"I just wish that Jason would tell us what we're doing." Maxie said adjusting the strap of the shoes she was wearing. There were four inch black jimmy choos, and they were going to kill her feet by the end of the night; but fashion equals pain.

"You'll manage to suffer through it somehow. Okay so I'll see you bright and early Monday morning?" Lulu said as Johnny came out of the bathroom, standing and waiting for final approval. "You look good." Lulu finished before making her way to the elevator, leaving her "best friend" and ex-boyfriend to their evening.

"Did I hear a comment about a sex life?" Johnny asked bemused, before moving back towards the elevator.

~*~

"Alright Cody, just make sure the shipments go down as planned. I'll have my phone on but only contact me if it's an emergency." Jason said trying to wrap up business before racing out to meet Maxie. He didn't need to pack a bag; he had all the clothes he would need at the City apartment. The only thing he did need was the small velvet box on his inside jacket pocket. "Right, okay just drop the papers off to Bernie and I'll see you sometime on Monday."

Taking the box out to quickly examine it for the millionth time, Jason was forced to close it when the penthouse door quickly opened to reveal Spinelli holding a stack of folded up boxes, followed by Lulu Spencer.

"Greetings Stonecold, I the Jackal have brought fair Lulu to help with the task of collecting his remaining personal effects before moving them into the Original Blonde one's humbled abode."

"That's great Spinelli. I'm glad you're finally getting out of the hotel." Jason said showing his hand.

"How did you—you checked up on me?" Spinelli said with hope and joy overflowing in his voice.

"I asked Sam where you were staying. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that someone was making sure you ate."

"The Jackal is overfilled with joy at Stone Cold's care and consideration." Spinelli rambled. "Is it safe to say that Stone Cold is on his way out of town?"

"I'm—"

"Meeting Maximista, in Manhattan, the Blonde one informed me of your plans. Which is why I have chosen this opportunity to move my belongings to their new home."

"Right well, if you need any help—"

"You have done more for me than I could ever ask. Enjoy you're romantic interludes, I truly do hope that you and the—that you and Maxie are happy and well." Spinelli said before moving up the stairs Lulu trailing him. The box was still held tightly in Jason's hand, without taking his extra peak; he put the box in his jacket pocket before moving towards the door.

~*~

The club opening had been like every other promotional event the duo had been on. But know because of their separate relationships, there was no longer any sexual tension between the two friends. They went; they were photographed, talked to the "important people". They shared a few drinks and a dance or two and were soon on their way to Washington Square Park where Maxie would meet Jason to start their weekend together.

"I still can't believe you are dating Jason Morgan. If you were just sleeping with the guy I think that would make more sense than you in a normal committed relationship."

"Like anyone actually understands your and Olivia's midnight romance." Maxie laughed sitting back in the luxurious seat. "We're in the same boat, Mr. Zacchara." She said passing him the open bottle of champagne.

"It's gotta be at least a little weird?"

"You wanna talk about weird? Johnny I heard she had a kid when she was younger than us, that has got to be weird that her kid is the same age if not older than you?"

"We try not to talk about that part too much." Johnny laughed passing the bottle back.

"I should hope not!" She giggled, the affects of the alcohol starting to set in, although this time neither one of them had any intentions of letting their drunken antics get out of hand.

~*~

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Johnny asked standing outside the car waiting at the memorial arch at the fifth street entrance waiting for Jason. "Because I'm pretty sure Jason will kick my ass if I just drove off."

"Johnny I'm fine. Jason is going to be here any minute." Maxie said trying to get Johnny to leave for the hundredth time.

"Then there's no reason I can't wait. I know that you may think you're some hardcore cardio kick boxer now, but you're a tiny girl, plus I'd feel much better if I waited with you." Johnny joked.

"If you insist." Maxie said leaning back against the car, she had made the mistake of telling Johnny about her new workout regime. Especially since she had added that she bet she could kick his ass if she really wanted to. It had given them both a good laugh. Johnny shrugged out of his jacket for the evening and placed it gently around her shoulders. "So what are your plans for the rest of this lovely evening?"

"Head back to Port Charles. Spend some time with Olivia."

"And return your suit to the office." She said Johnny nodded, "things seem to really be working out for the two of you, don't they?"

"They really are. I can't explain it to you, how or why this happened, but it's good. It's probably a lot like you and Jason."

"Jason and I are—I don't even know the words to describe it. When it's just the two of us, and we can shut out the rest of the world things are amazing. But the truth is that it's not just the two of us. Mac hasn't spoken to me in weeks; Sonny thinks that I am blackmailing Jason. Spinelli is—" Maxie stopped truly taking a second to think about the man she had called her best friend. "At least with you and Olivia people understand why you're with her. Even if they disregard the emotional connection you have with her, she's hot so why wouldn't you want that. But with Jason people are convinced I'm being taken advantage of."

"Are you?"

"No, if anyone is, it's me of Jason. There's a side to him that he rarely shows. And I've been lucky enough to be one of the few people that see it. I'm moving in with him after this weekend." Maxie said.

"Really?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, Jason asked me to about a month after we started dating, and a flat turned him down. But I think it's time. I spend every night there anyway so it only makes sense. Spinelli is actually taking over my part of the lease at the apartment." Maxie explained.

"A way for you to get back into Spinelli's good graces?"

"If that's possible. I'd love for that to happen, but this isn't about him, it's about me and Jason."

"Speaking of—" Johnny said pointing towards Jason who was walking up to the car. "Hey Jason." Johnny extended his hand, to shake his semi-quasi bosses.

"Did you two have a good night at the club?" Jason asked sounding strangely like a parent asking his child.

"It was just another night." Johnny said, knowing that Maxie and Jason probably wanted to be alone. "I'll see you both back in Port Charles. Have a good weekend." Johnny said before Maxie handed him the jacket, and he got in the car and drove away.

"So it did you and Johnny have fun?" Jason asked moving towards Maxie to hug her.

"It was very good. Johnny and I have a lot in common so it's fun getting to work with him." Maxie pulled back and they began to walk, through the nearly deserted park.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoy your job." Jason said truly being happy that Maxie was. He had heard tales of Maxie and Johnny's past outings from Spinelli but now that Johnny was with Olivia, he had no fear that anything would happen between the two friends. "So I had an unexpected visitor at the penthouse this evening."

"Spinelli?" Maxie asked, already knowing the answer. "Let me guess he came to pack up the rest of his things to move into my apartment?"

"You knew." Jason said it was more of a statement than a question.

"So I was thinking that—" Maxie continued as if Jason hadn't put the pieces together.

"You're moving in with me?"

"If you still want me too?" Maxie asked stopping on the sidewalk and turning towards him, Maxie didn't waste any time before jumping into Jason's arms, for a long overdue hug, warping one of her legs around his body. "I thought you would be happy!"

"You've been changing things around the penthouse and two nights ago I noticed that my closet is now full of couture, so unless I've shrunk you've been slowly taking over the penthouse for the last month."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Maxie, I'm the one who asked you to move in, in the first place." Jason said kissing her before resuming their walk around the park. After a few minutes of silence Maxie finally spoke again.

"I need to change before we go anywhere else." Maxie said running her hand along the material of the short dress she was wearing. "It's on loan from Frederico; I can't risk anything happening to it."

"That's fine." Jason said as they continued hand in hand down the path. "Besides it's probably best if you change into something with pants, I brought the bike for this weekend. It's a lot easier to find parking for it and you're bound to cause a scene if you go out in that short excuse of a dress."

Maxie choosing to disregard his comment moved onto more important things. "So what's on our agenda for this little weekend away?"

"I've got a few things I plan to show you this weekend." Jason smirked keeping his plans a mystery.

"I've already seen it Jason, and while I do find it very impressive—"

"Very funny Maxie," Jason smirked slipping his hand into hers. "The apartment is just a few blocks up on 14th." Jason explained. "If you're feet are tired I can put you in a cab, or I can carry you?"

"That's only nine blocks, I'm pretty sure my precious little toes can handle that." Maxie smiled, in reality her feet were killing her already but she wasn't about to let on to Jason about that.

"I'll be sure to give you a nice long foot rub tonight for all the walking you've done." Jason said trying to appeal to her.

"I'll hold you to that."

~*~

Jason was sitting on the couch looking through some paperwork he had brought in case Maxie's work at Crimson had taken longer than expected. "You did not seriously bring work!"

"You're working all weekend too." Jason said setting down the papers, and turning to face Maxie.

She was standing behind him at the bedroom entrance leaning against the door jam. She had changed out of her dress and into a pair of skin tight jeans, basic black halter top, providing ample cleavage for all to view, paired with some biker boot heels, adding a little height to her short 5'4'' stature. She'd fashioned her hair simple and straight since she knew there would soon be a motorcycle helmet adorning her head.

"You are not leaving this apartment looking like that." Jason said as if the question were not up for discussion. He set the papers down on the coffee table and walked over to where she was standing.

"And why the hell not? I think I look pretty good." Maxie said spinning around him, leading him back towards the couch pushing him down before settling herself on his lap.

"You look more than pretty good, which is why I'm not taking you out so everyone else can look at you." He said placing his hands on her slim hips his hands touching the skin exposed by the small shirt.

"I plan on wearing my jacket. Plus I don't have eyes for anyone but you Jason Morgan. And don't you forget that." Maxie said giving him a quick kiss before hopping up and moving towards her black leather jacket. "Well come on old man, you've got some things to show me."

"Put your jacket on." Jason said standing from the couch and moving towards the front door. Waiting for Maxie to do the same.

"Look at us," Maxie said as she joined Jason at the door. "We're one of those matching couples."

~*~

"Looks like you could use a few lessons, from an experienced player."

After leaving the apartment Maxie and Jason headed out on his bike moving around the city by bike stopping occasionally for Jason to tell why he liked that particular spot. Finally they ended their night stopping at Jason's favorite bar. They were already into a few rounds beer. Jason was attempting to teach Maxie how to play pool, although the alcohol consumed at the club opening and the beer she was currently drinking weren't helping her hand eye coordination. Jason was in the process of getting the next round of drinks when the stranger approached.

"Are you talking about pool or your love life?" Maxie smiled doing her best to not laugh at the stranger.

"Why are you interested in finding out the later?"

"I'm sure I can manage on my own." Maxie said trying to brush off the guy, hoping that she could get rid of the man before Jason returned. She had never experienced Jason when another man was hitting on her, but she only assumed that it wasn't pleasant. "In both categories."

"I'm sure I could teach you something." The stranger said taking the pool cue from the table, setting his beer down on the edge, lining up a shot.

"Really it's not necessary; I'm actually here with someone."

"There's always room for improvement." The guy smirked, clearly stating that this man didn't have a self esteem problem causing Maxie to let out a small laugh.

"Look, that's nice and all, but my boyfriend is on his way back; and for your own safety you might want to beat it." Maxie smirked, trying to keep from laughing. Jason was a fine specimen of a man, and she was in no hurry to look for "something better".

"I'm not afraid of some guy—"

"You sure about that?" Jason said standing behind the man, having a few inches in height on the man. Handing off the two bottles of beer to Maxie, Jason moved to stand in front of her affectively blocking the other man's view. He knew that letting Maxie out of the apartment in that shirt was going to become a problem. Jason had given her a hard time when she moved to take the jacket off, but in the end Maxie had used her charms on Jason, and up until this moment he had been enjoying the view.

"Sorry dude, she's taken I got it." The man finally acquiesced putting his hands up in defeat.

Maxie just laughed as the guy walked away taking a long pull from one of the beers before handing it to Jason. "That was fun."

"It's because you took off your jacket." Jason pointed out.

"Jase, it's like 80 degrees in here. You got to take off your jacket it's only fair I get to take off mine."

"Me taking off my jacket and you showing the world your chest are completely different." Jason said curtly before moving back to pick up a pool cue. "Sorry didn't mean to say that one out loud."

"You know you can be a real ass sometimes." Maxie said taking another sip from her beer. Her voice didn't hold any hurt on the comment he had just expressed, more of just stating a fact.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Jason agreed before moving towards her and pulling her into his arms. Maxie's slight inebriation caused her to stumble into Jason's arms, where he happily accepted, she was nearing drunk and well past tipsy.

"How about we scratch this game of pool and we just head back to the apartment? You can always teach me how to play pool when we get back to Port Charles?"

Maxie didn't wait for Jason to answer she just moved towards her discarded jacket and then towards the front door of the dark bar. Jason in haste to keep up to her grabbed his jacket and followed Maxie out to the curb where he had parked his motorcycle.

~*~

Jason couldn't help but wait up until Maxie had fallen asleep. She had fought sleep for so long, and in fact was in the middle of telling him a story from the club before she fell asleep mid-sentence. Jason just pulled the cover further up her naked body, his hand brushing her still damp hair from the shower, memories of the last few hours instantly rushing into his memory.

Once back from the bar it took all of their self-control to wait until they were safely inside of the 2 story walk up to remove their clothing, but the second the door closed…well that was a different story.

The first time was up against the wall in the entry way, they only separated long enough for Maxie to run into the bedroom and grab the box of condoms she had brought. The whole time she moved, quickly removing her clothing before racing back to Jason's waiting arms. Affectively pinning Maxie with his weight on the wall, she wrapped her slender legs around his body digging her heals into his lower back as Jason helped them both to a quick release. They both knew there would be time for slow later.

During a desperate need for rehydration after round one had finished, round two took place on the kitchen counter. Round three started in the hallway on the way to the bedroom, although they may have finished what they started in the bedroom, they both ended up lying across the wooden floor, clinging to each other in the afterglow.

And the last round of the night took place in the shower. Maxie had told Jason that she needed to wash off the sweat and smoky smell of the bar before she fell asleep, and Jason took that as his invitation to join her. Taking extra time to wash each other thoroughly when they were finally finished. Jason practically had to carry Maxie to the bedroom, the relaxant of the hot shower reminding her just how tired she really was.

It was currently 6:45 in the morning. Once he was certain Maxie had fallen asleep he crawled out of bed, doing a door and window check, making sure the security system was on before moving back to bed, setting the alarm clock on his phone, knowing that Maxie had to be downtown at 2 for a photography layout casting.

He hadn't meant to keep her up that long, but once things with Maxie get started she is a force of nature to be reckoned with, especially when it came to sex. He knew that was what she had in mind when they left the bar, the ride back to the apartment were the most excruciating 20 minutes of his life. Maxie's arms securely around his waist, her hands creeping lower and lower down his abdomen, resting her hand firmly on his thigh, giving the occasional squeeze before moving it high and eventual back to his abdomen. A few times Jason had to physically remove her hand from his body.

Yes, Maxie was a force to be reckoned with but seeing her completely exhausted was; completely worth it.

~*~

The alarm went off a little after 11 am, much too early for Maxie or Jason's liking.

"Too early." Maxie said burying her face into the pillow

"That's because you stayed up too late." Jason said turning off the alarm clock, and moving back towards the bed so she was now burying her face into his chest.

"You really weren't making it easy for me to go to bed early. Not that I'm complaining." She smiled placing a few light kisses against his bare chest before sliding out of bed

"Where are you going?" Jason smirked watching his naked girlfriend walk into the bathroom.

"To take a shower, alone." She said before shutting the bathroom door making sure to lock it before turning on the shower. She had unpacked her toiletries the night before knowing she would get back late and not want to do it then.

She had only been under the spray for a few minutes before she heard the bathroom door open. "Seriously you break in while I'm showering?" She laughed.

"I got bored." He said joining her taking her hair into his hands making sure it was thoroughly wet before she handed him the condition. "No shampoo today?"

"You washed my hair last night, if you shampoo it too much it takes the natural oils out. That's bad for your hair." Maxie explained. Jason had finished with the conditioner and was now beginning to wash her body, using the lavender scented body wash she had placed into the shower the night before.

"So what's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

"The casting hopefully won't take all day. It's scheduled from 3 until 6 so it shouldn't be too bad. You could go back to sleep, do work?"

"Or I could come with you to the casting?" Jason suggested.

"You actually want to come and watch me take Polaroid's of guys without their shirts on?"

"Not particularly but if it means spending more time with you, then I'll at least suffer through a little bit of it. I'll probably get bored and leave but—"

"Before I say yes, you just need to know that I'm going to be working. Which means I won't have a lot of time—?"

"Maxie, I'm not going to cling." Jason laughed, like it was one of the most ridiculous things.

Jason Morgan being clingy.

"I know that. I just don't want you coming to the casting under false pretenses."

"There aren't any." They finished the conversation with a few simple kisses, a few that Jason tired to turn into something more. And a few that got past Maxie's mind that told her she needed to get dressed. With her back pressed firmly into the shower wall, Jason pressed against hers; it was more than obvious for Maxie to tell.

"Well this isn't getting me to work." Maxie said pushing him away, moving to the door of the large glass shower. After stepping out of the spray she quickly reached back in and turned the handle for the hot water off, leaving Jason with only cold water. "Enjoy you're cold shower!"

* * *

_If you like please review and let me know what you think?_


	14. Chapter 13

_Sorry about the delay! Here's the new chapter I've got the rest of the story planned out so there should be about 5 or 6 more chapters! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

After Jason finished his sudden and cold shower he moved to the sink to shave while Maxie began to dress and prepare herself for her day in the fashion world. She was dressed to the nines in her short fashioned dress, no doubt a dress she had gotten from an up in coming designer trying to win points with Kate Howard. She was sitting across the mussed bed reading over the files Kate had sent with her of the people expected to show up at the casting. Maxie favored casting on photo spreads much more than she did runway castings. This was just a simple hand me your portfolio, the casting panel looks it over and gives a score, take a simple Polaroid and if we like what we see we'll give you a call. Short quick and to the point.

She would never admit to it, but she loved that Jason was coming to the casting. Just to be able to show someone what she did all the time. Honestly Jason would probably think whatever she was doing would be ridiculous standing for hours taking picture after picture; but he would support her regardless, and plus the added bonus she would get to spend more time with him, although she could almost guarantee he wouldn't make past 3:30.

Just as they were about to walk out the door Jason cell phone began to ringing, taking them away and out of their romantic world when it was just the two of them. "I'll try and make this quick."

Maxie sighed and waited by the front door while Jason disappeared back into the apartment so he could have his call in private, which meant it was business.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall she knew she was running late, and she couldn't wait around for Jason. Walking back towards the bedroom, the clicking of her heels making her presence known so Jason didn't think she was trying to eavesdrop.

"I really have to get going. I left the address on the table by the door." Maxie whispered not wanting to interrupt. "Just remember you don't have to come."

She quickly moved forward giving him a light kiss to his cheek before leaving the apartment to find a cab and travel up town. Get to work and wonder if Jason would actually show.

~*~

After confirming the shipment with Bernie, and calling Cody to make sure he knew what time to be in place. It was well into the casting when Jason finally showed up, like always dressed in a basic black tee and jeans, sliding off his leather coat when he entered. Maxie was in the middle of taking a Polaroid of a shirtless muscular guy when she noticed Jason standing just out of the cameras view.

"Oh my, now if that's not what Kate is looking for I don't know what else we can do." She heard one of the other casters say. Turning to smile at her comment, Maxie's smile widened when she noticed all the women, and some of the men staring at him as if he had already taken off his shirt. "Right over here sweetheart," the woman motioned with her finger so that Jason would come closer. "Where's your portfolio?"

"Um—I'm not—" Jason said quickly stumbled through trying to make his point clear. He looked over to Maxie who was just smiling behind the camera laughing and watching as Jason got hounded by the woman.

"Then I guess we'll just have to work with what we have." She smiled sending Jason over towards where Maxie was standing.

"Okay sir if I can just get you to take off your shirt and stand with your feet on the line." Maxie explained trying to keep from laughing.

"Uh—" Jason stammered. Maxie moved the camera in a ready position, knowing that he probably wouldn't go thru with it. Jason looked at Maxie's smirk hoping she would put a stop to it all, but when she held up the camera, Jason quickly removed his shirt. The jeans he wore were riding low on his hips exposing the waistband of the boxer brief's he was wearing.

"Okay just stand against that backdrop." Maxie said trying to put the words together, trying not to let on that this was her boyfriend. She knew that she wouldn't get in trouble, because after seeing Jason shirtless, no one would be complaining.

Maxie was holding the Polaroid picture in her hand waving it waiting for it to develop. "I'm sorry we didn't catch your name." Katherine said moving from behind the casting table. The women were fashionably dressed and were obviously hitting on Jason.

"I won't be able to do the photo shoot." Jason said clearly making his lack of interest clear. In both the photo shoot and the woman speaking to him.

"Are you sure about that." Katherine said approaching Jason, still shirtless, placing her well manicured hand on his bare shoulder.

"I'm sure." Jason said stepping away from Katherine pulling his shirt on as he moved; he stopped in front of Maxie quickly pulling her into his arms surprising her with a quick but passionate kiss, leaving everyone around stunned. "Bye ladies."

He finished before striding out of the building, leaving a stunned group of women behind him.

Number one being his girlfriend.

~*~

"You should have seen the look on Katherine's face after you walked out!" Maxie said loudly as soon as she walked in the apartment. "I mean I had to explain to her that my reckless but good looking boyfriend didn't like the idea of me hanging around shirtless male models all day and came to check up on me."

Jason just smiled while listening to her replay the afternoon, but he just listened while continuing to stir the sauce. "Well I hope you managed to steal the Polaroid's away before leaving." Jason said smiling to her. "Dinner should be ready in short while."

"Dinner?" Maxie asked surprised. Leaning against the kitchen counter Maxie made work of removing her stylish but painful shoes. "I thought I smelt something weird when I came in."

"My cooking smells weird?" He fringed hurt.

"No it smells amazing." She spoke while moving to stand behind him wrapping her arms around his middle. "It's just weird considering that we always eat out, I didn't even know you could cook."

"I have to keep some mystery about myself to keep you interested. And usually by the time you get home at seven or later and neither one of us has the energy to cook."

"Home huh? I really like the sound of that. And what are you talking about my crazy work schedule? You're hours are worse than mine, at least I'm consistent. Plus at the end of the day do we really want to spend that extra energy cooking, when we could use it in so many other amazing ways." She implied stepping back.

"Point duly noted."

"So what can I do to help?"

"Well I'd say you could help chop some of the vegetables for the sauce, but you with a knife probably not the best idea. So why don't you pick out some wine and get the table set?"

Maxie quickly got down to the business of setting the table. It was a small table for two set by the large bay window that overlooked the New York streets. "Red or white?" Maxie asked moving towards the wine carafe. "Or beer?"

"We're having pasta." Jason said as if she had commented a food no-no.

"So red it is." Maxie said pulling a merlot out of the carafe. "So what spurned this whole cooking dinner thing?"

"You've worked hard all day so I figured I would cook. Plus I didn't really feel like going out, we had a late night last night."

"That we did. I'd be up for another late night? I don't have anywhere to be early tomorrow morning." She said pulling two wine glasses out of the cabinet, filling them before taking them and the wine bottle over to the table.

"We'll see." He said finishing up the sauce and turning off the burner. "Bring those two plates over here would you?" Jason asked, and Maxie did so. Jason took each plate spooning some pasta and sauce onto each plate. "I think we're ready."

They moved back over towards the table and both ate in mostly comfortable silence, both in their own worlds of thought. Maxie filled Jason in on the reactions once she told them he was her boyfriend, how the women all gushed about what a fine specimen of man he was. Jason just laughed and smiled as they continued to eat before both moving towards the couch to relax.

Before getting too comfortable Jason took the plates into the kitchen and put away the leftovers while Maxie went to wash off all of her makeup and change into more comfortable clothing, which meant a pair of sweat pants and one of his older black shirts. Jason busied himself by moving the wine glasses to the coffee table in front of the television and setting up the DVD player with Breakfast at Tiffany's starring Audrey Hepburn.

Before meeting Maxie in the park last night he had gone and bought a few movies that he knew Maxie loved. It was very rare for them to have an evening in where they could just relax and not have to worry about the business or Kate or Spinelli. Most of their alone time had been spent at the boxcar, or hiding out in his room, trying to avoid Spinelli. They were finally alone and Jason planned to take every moment of that weekend to just be a normal couple; whatever that meant for them, and then they would be able to go home and continue their togetherness.

Jason knew that Maxie loved Audrey Hepburn movies. During one of their late night conversations in the boxcar; Maxie started a game of twenty questions; while they were still in the getting to know each other stage.

~*~

"_Favorite food." She asked her ear rest against his chest her fingers drawing patterns across his chest._

"_That's such a broad question." _

"_I don't care. If you want you can break it up by food types, but either way you're answering the question Jason Morgan." _

"_I love food fresh off the barbeque."_

_His answer caused Maxie to laugh, "I can't picture you standing behind a grill, even better if you were wearing a kiss the cook apron." _

"_Or a 'king of the grill' apron?"Jason suggested. _

"_Okay favorite movie." Maxie asked her elbows propped up on Jason chest her body cradled between his legs. _

"_I really don't have a lot of extra time to watch movies; you and work keep me pretty busy." _

"_Come on, you have to at least like a movie. There has got to be something." Maxie pleaded slowly crawling up his body until she was straddling his hips. "Tell me." _

"_Okay, if I have to pick a movie. I would pick some John Wayne movie." _

"_Thank God it wasn't something like the Godfather, or Scarface, because then I would have to hurt you. If you haven't seen it yet, you should see the Quiet Man. It's a classic and I think you'll relate really well to it." _

_Jason placed his hands on the top of Maxie's thighs, "Okay so what about you?"_

"_Anything by Katherine or Audrey Hepburn." Maxie said quickly. "Have you seen some of those movies, I mean they are amazing. I know they are really old films but it's like old Hollywood. After my heart transplant, when I would have to be at home recovering my mother would put on the old Hepburn movies and we would watch them all day."_

~*~

It was in the middle of Desk Set that Maxie started to explain to Jason, more of why she was obsessed with the collection of movies.

"These movies remind me of Georgie and me." Maxie finally said. "Women with the same last name, but are completely different in personality."

"Not to ruin your lovely revelation about The Hepburn's but you do know that Katherine and Audrey weren't actually sisters right?" Jason said trying to keep from laughing.

"Yes, I know that." She said playfully hitting his chest. "But honestly Georgie and I might have had the same parent's but we are completely different. Katherine Hepburn was this amazing beautiful woman, who was ridicule d because she took smart roles over the popular romantic movies. And then you have Audrey, who is well known for being a hooker in several movies. The comparison's almost a perfect match to a T."

"You were never, and have never been a hooker Maxie." Jason said firmly. He hated it when Maxie spoke of herself in less than the wonderful woman she was.

"Maybe I didn't receive money for sex, but I definitely used to get what I wanted. With Lucky and Logan, I used Coop. Jason it might not have been a profession but I still did it."

Jason didn't have the right words to say to keep Maxie from continuing her self-loathing so he simple kissed her to shut her up. "That was then. You aren't currently using sex to get me here. I'm here because I want to be. And that's not going to change."

"I know but—"

Jason cut off her words with a kiss. Hoping to drive his point home and also because he hadn't kissed her in nearly an hour and it was something he wanted to do. The conversation and the movies forgotten Jason quickly carried Maxie down the hall into the bedroom and went about making her forget about the past.

~*~

"I have something for you." Jason said as he moved from the bed towards his discarded jacket. After taking Maxie into the bedroom and sufficiently making her forget…twice; Jason had pulled on his boxer briefs and gone into the kitchen for ice cream. After feeding each other for a while Jason decided it was time to give her the box that had been constantly in his mind since he purchased it.

Jason got back into bed and took the carton of ice cream from Maxie's hands and handed her the small black velvet box. "Jason what is this?" She said staring down at the small box dumb founded, tucking the sheet underneath her arms keeping herself covered.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Jason smiled, loving the shocked expression on the young blondes face.

She held the box in her hand staring at the black velvet as if she were mesmerized. "Jason I-I can't have this. I don't—I'm not ready for this." She rambled trying to hand him back the box.

"Just open the box before you freak out Maxie." Jason said knowing where her thought process was going, and for some reason he didn't want to verbally put her mind to ease. He was nowhere near ready for a proposal of that magnitude. He didn't know if their relationship would every head in that direction. But he liked seeing Maxie on edge with the idea of his proposal.

Maxie took a calming breath before opening the box to reveal a pair of 1 karat diamond earrings, not a ring like she had suspected. "They're beautiful Jason!" Maxie said gushing over them. The momentary thoughts of an engagement ring now the furthest thing from her mind. She took another minute to examine them before taking them out of the box and putting them on, raising up to her knees to get a glimpse of them in the mirror across the room.

"Good, I'm glad that you like them." He smiled down at her, thankful that he had done something right in the jewelry department; especially with Maxie's vast knowledge of fashion.

"What on earth did I do to get such an amazing sensitive man?" She asked before crawling towards him letting the sheet fall exposing her to him again. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Not half as beautiful as you."

"You say that to all the naked women in your bed." She teased, pulling him back down to the bed for round three.

~*~

Ice cream melted and television playing low in the background, Maxie and Jason were lying peacefully on the couch, laying side by side, sitting in comfortable silence occasionally kissing. Jason never being one to lounge around in his pajama's changed back into his previous clothing, and Maxie had done the same.

Their blissful moment was taken away by the shrill ringing of Jason's phone. "Don't answer that." Maxie said from her position underneath Jason. She moved the kisses along his jaw as he dug his hand into the front pocket of his jeans.

"They promised to only call if it was an emergency." Jason said leaning back on his knees to answer. Maxie also sat up resuming her kisses along his jaw moving slowly down his neck towards the shell of his ear; taking note of the time; 2:47 AM. "Yeah." Jason answered into the phone. "Sonny I'm a little busy right now,"

"Yeah, busy trying to get laid." Maxie whispered into his ear.

"Cody is taking care of the shipment this weekend." Jason said his free hand lightly smacking Maxie on the behind before grasping her through the thin material of her pants. "What do you mean Mac had the harbor shut down?" Mention of her father's name, finally caused Maxie to pull away. "I'll call you back." Jason said hanging up the phone before standing from the couch.

"Mac blocked your shipment? I thought he was starting to calm down."

"Apparently someone tipped him off that you no longer hold your lease at the apartment." Jason said through gritted teeth. "Guess he went off the rails a little bit."

"Jason I'm so sorry, I had no idea that Mac would—"

"It's fine—Maxie this isn't your fault. Just a complication." Jason sighed moving further into the apartment towards the bedroom.

"I wonder who could have told him; I bet it was Lucky. Lulu is his sister after all and maybe he found out Spinelli was moving in." Maxie guessed. "Seriously for a man who claims to want nothing to do with me he just has to keep butting in."

"I'm sure this is more about me, Lucky and I are never going to see eye to eye, between Elizabeth and Jake and our careers, and it's just the way things are."

"All that any of this means is that you need to go back to Port Charles, right?" Maxie spoke softly afraid to make eye contact.

"Yeah, Sonny's doing damage control and I need to be there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Like shoot your father."

"Just give me 10 minutes I can be all packed up." Maxie said moving towards the bedroom grabbing her duffle bag next to the bed.

"Maxie—why don't you just stay the night? I'm going back on my bike, so we wouldn't be able to take your stuff. Stay the night, I don't want to pull you into all this drama after the amazing weekend we've had."

"It's not drama Jason, it's our life. Yours and mine together." Maxie smiled up at him.

"Just sleep here tonight. I'm going to go straight to Sonny's and I don't want you to spend your first official night at the penthouse alone. You're going to have to do that plenty of nights in the future and I don't want that to be tonight."Jason moved forward and kissing her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.

Both knew the reality of their situation. Here in the comfort and safety of the Manhattan apartment they could pretend that they were a normal couple without a care in the world, but all the forces against them were still out there. And it was time to get back to the real world.

* * *

_reviews always appreciated_


	15. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay, the holidays got the best of me...Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! I do have a plan for this story so it will come to a conclusion in about 5 more chapters! _

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Maxie POV**

The second Jason released Maxie from the hug he moved towards the door, slipping the key to the Manhattan apartment off his key ring and into her fingers. "I'll see you at home." He whispered kissing her gently on the lips and once on the forehead before disappearing out the door.

Turning the locks into place, suddenly the apartment felt too cold and too big for her to be in by herself. Trying to return to the movies she found herself too distracted by the news that her father was interfering with a shipment to pay attention to her favorite Audrey Hepburn movies. Turning off the television and making sure to blow out all the candles she moved towards the bedroom hoping that maybe she would be able to sleep.

But after an hour of laying in bed, and tossing from side to side her face buried in Jason's pillow inhaling his scent.

"This is pathetic!" Maxie finally yelled in anguish, rolling onto her back. After a few more minutes Maxie propped herself up on her elbows to view the clock across the room. It was only 12:30 am. Finally annoyed enough to do something about it, Maxie sprang from the bed moving towards her duffle grabbing clothes and moving towards the bathroom.

When she finally emerged she was dressed in jeans and a sweater and carrying as many of her toiletries as she could carry in one trip. Quickly packing up the rest of her things, she moved around with her phone pressed to her ear setting up a flight back to Port Charles. She hated using the emergency credit card Jason had forced upon her, but there was no way on her salary that she could afford a last minute flight back to Port Charles.

Since Jason had been with her that weekend she didn't have a guard, and after Jason left he had more important things on his mind than making sure she was protected. But in Manhattan five hours away from Port Charles; Maxie was more recognizable as an up and coming fashion socialite than mobster Jason Morgan.

The taxi ride to JFK airport was another story of craziness. After fighting Saturday night traffic for nearly an hour. Maxie had just enough time to make it through security and get to her gate just as they called final boarding call for flight 319 to Port Charles.

It was a quick 2 hour flight making her arrival time in Port Charles a little after 3 a.m. She knew that her plan to go back to the penthouse was impulsive, but the Manhattan apartment felt cold and empty without Jason's presence. And even though she knew the chances of finding Jason at home were slim, she would still rather be there in the comfortableness of Port Charles than in the unsure lonely but stylish apartment.

She still had the spare key Spinelli had given her; back when their friendship was something good. Jason had never questioned why she didn't need him to let her in. In reality she was pretty sure he knew she already possessed a key, long before she had moved in. There weren't any guards in the lobby or on the floor when she stepped off the elevator. Meaning she had to carry her own duffle bag, making her wish she hadn't packed the extra two pairs of shoes.

"Jason you home?" She called out once securely inside behind the locked deadbolt. When met by silence she trudged up the stairs putting the clothes in the duffle into the hamper before pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

It was a tradition after traveling that she always had to shower before crawling into bed, there was something unclean about public transportation; even air travel. After washing off the day she crawled beneath the sheet hoping that sleep would soon come.

Her mind a million miles away, thinking about Mac and Jason and all the changes that had happened tonight. Mac was now an even less enthusiastic fan of her relationship. He proved that by closing down the harbor. In all the years of Mac's dealing with Sonny and Jason and their "business" he knew that their shipments were spotless. That wasn't the way to get the type of ammunition he was looking for. It was just Mac's way of sticking it to Jason. And while Jason promised her he didn't blaming her for everything that was happening since their relationship had gone public. She knew Sonny would blame her.

Without a doubt.

~*~

**Jason POV**

The ride back to Port Charles took longer than Jason had hoped. There was a large accident on the interstate, causing him to backtrack to the nearest exit and was able to take a few back roads to get clear of all the congestion. He wouldn't dare go over the speed limit, not wanting to attract any extra attention by getting pulled over, especially with the problems at the harbor. A speeding ticket, and questioning; that was the last thing he needed. He knew that getting a flight back into Port Charles would have been quicker, but he needed the extra few hours to think things through, and give Sonny time to cool off before dealing with the situation.

As soon as he passed through the city limits, Jason when straight to Sonny's greystone to begin damage control and all that it entailed. Mac had only closed the harbor which meant the shipment had been sent back instead of being intercepted which could have lead to more investigation and trouble. The calm peaceful carefree weekend he had just left was a distant memory now.

"Did any of our people get arrested?" Jason asked as he walked through the door. Sonny was leaning against the edge of his desk, phone pressed to his ear.

"Still waiting to hear." Sonny spoke crossing his arms across his chest, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder.

Jason pulled out his phone calling Cody to check in, he was in charge of the shipment and if anyone had been taken in it would probably be him. "Cody its Jason, just checking in call me back." He said before closing his phone.

"No answer." Sonny said as he already knew. "Why was Cody running the shipment anyway, what took you so long to get here?"

"I was in Manhattan with Maxie." Jason explained. Sonny did nothing to hide his feelings towards Jason's choice companion. "She had to work for Crimson I met her out there last night."

"Great time to get a weekend away." He scoffed before moving to stand on the other side of the desk, trying to impress some kind of authority. Jason just brushed aside his supposed best friends blatant despise for his relationship, he didn't need Sonny's permission or blessing, he didn't expect it. "While you were away screwing his daughter Mac decided to screw our business!"

"Sonny!" Jason yelled back refusing to let him talk about Maxie that way, it was a little true that Mac was screwing up their business dealings but it wasn't like this one shipment was going to destroy what they had spent the last 15 years building.

"So what are we going to do about all this?"

"If any of our guys are in lock up, I'll send Diane over to post bail. In the morning I'll look into the shipments, make sure they are all clean before rerouting them to another port." Jason said wiping a hand over his face. "It's late though so I really don't think there is much we can do tonight. I'm going to drop by the harbor and then go get some sleep. I suggest you do the same." Jason stated before walking away.

The Harbor proved to not yield too many results. He learned that Cody and two other lieutenants had been arrested, but ultimately they didn't have any evidence to hold them longer than the allowed 72 hours. Cody was the only one of them on the PCPD's watch list so it wouldn't be too bad in the morning. Nothing the impressive Diane Miller couldn't handle.

Finally deciding there was nothing else he could do to help the situation, expect head to the penthouse and try to get some sleep. Jason finally set his course towards Harbor View Towers, wishing he were back in Manhattan; tangled up in a sheet with Maxie's nude body pressed to his. At this moment nothing would bring him more joy.

Stepping off the elevator, and unlocking the door to the penthouse. He moved about his routine placing his coat in the closet and gun in the lock box up on the shelf before trudging up the stairs into his lonely and empty bedroom.

Although upon reaching the bedroom door it wasn't an empty one that Jason walked into. Tangled up in the charcoal gray sheet, from what he could see and what he could tell from the placement of the sheet she didn't appear to be wearing a stitch of clothing. The sheet un-tucked from the bottom of the bed was warped around one of her legs leaving the other one completely exposed. A corner of the sheet draped across her perfectly sculpted bottom, leaving her back completely exposed, the sheet and her arms covering her just enough to leave the side of her breast visible, but the rest covered.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked and surprised to find her in his bed. It was a sight he was more than happy to come home to.

Shedding his shoes, shirt and jeans Jason crawled towards the middle of the bed where Maxie was laying; grabbing another one of the blankets that was pushed down and pulling it up to cover her exposed skin and himself. Even in her sleep Maxie's body curved towards his finding the perfect position where she was tucked inside his embrace.

Placing a few simple kisses on her bare shoulder, Jason slipped his slightly chilled hand under the sheet coming to rest on her abdomen bringing his hand up to cup her breast letting his finger flick over her sensitive nipple before relaxing into the mattress. Letting his body finally give into the sleep that had been tearing at him for hours.

~*~

It was a little after nine when Jason began to stir. In the night like always Maxie had found her way into Jason's arms. Her bare chest pressed into Jason's side; one of her legs across his. Jason removed his arm from around her back to stretch letting out a deep sigh before settling back into the embrace. The shifting in movement causing Maxie to wake from her peaceful state as well.

"So not that I'm not happy to have you here, but what _are _you doing here?" Jason asked folding his free arm behind his head so he could look at her more clearly.

"I had no reason to stay in the city without you there." Maxie stated releasing a yawn she had attempted to hold back. "I didn't want to stay there without you."

Maxie watched closely for Jason's facial expression to change. Jason Morgan, Stone Cold wasn't known for the warm fuzzy's of a relationship. She just hoped she hadn't said too much.

"We'll even though I'm glad to see you; I'm sure you would have gotten much more sleep if you had stayed."

"I doubt that. All I could think about was whether or not Mac had arrested you yet." Maxie said standing from the bed and moving towards the dresser's third drawer to pull out a pair of underwear. She picked a pair of light blue cotton panties and reached for the matching bra. "So tell me how bad is all of this?"

"It could be worse. I'd try and stay away from the police station as long as you can." Jason suggested he didn't think the reporters would be all over this as of yet, it all depended on how far Mac wanted to push things. "I'm saying stay away from Mac, I would never ask you to do that, but it would be best to lay low."

"Sonny must have been pissed—"

"Sonny isn't your problem." Jason spoke quickly and defensively; his voice was on the edge of anger.

"But he's your best friend Jason!" Maxie said coming to stand in front of him, still in just the bra and panties. "And I know that you don't need permission from anyone to date me. But it has got to hurt you that Sonny hates me so much?"

"Sonny doesn't hate you." Jason said sitting up. "He's not too thrilled with the idea of you. Specifically not a fan of Mac's role in your life but—."

Maxie let out a small smile at Jason's attempt of a joke. Crawling back to where he was lying on the bed and laid down next to him. "So we're good?" She asked once her ear was placed against his bare chest, her hand draped across his middle.

"We're good." He tried to smile wrapping his arms back around her. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep."

"What are you going to do?" She asked sitting up from the bed to allow Jason to slide out from under her. She watched as he walked towards the bathroom flicking on the light to start out the shower.

"I'm going to head into the office. They arrested three of our people so I have to call Diane this morning."

"You planning on sleeping anytime this weekend?" Maxie asked, moving towards the closet to pull out clothes for the day.

"I spelt enough. Not all of us require the recommended 8 hours."

"Right because you're beautiful enough." She mocked pulling a pair of destroyed jeans up her legs. "I'm already awake so I'm just going to stay that way."

"And whatever are you going to do on your Sunday off?"

"I thought about going to Kelly's to get some breakfast, maybe drop by and see Spinelli and Lulu later. What about you?"

"Work on the shipment problems, go to St. Timothy's."

"I still find it odd that you go to church every Sunday." Maxie smiled, and watched happily as Jason shed his boxer-briefs and stepped under the spray. "Must be that whole Godfather mob thing."

"Or that whole asking God for forgiveness thing." Jason smirked going through his shower routine, knowing that Maxie was watching his every move.

"Sorry, I'm not mocking you and your religiousness I guess I just don't understand all of it." Maxie smiled before heading back into the bedroom to finish dressing. Pulling on a vintage beetles shirt and moved back towards the spacious bathroom where her make-up was stored just in time to see Jason wrap a towel around his body. "Does it bother you that I don't believe in that stuff?"

"Not at all." Jason smiled moving towards her to bestow a kiss on top of her head before moving to dress. Maxie watched out of the corner of her mirror as Jason pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans Maxie had bought him soon after they had started dating. He paired it with a dark blue button down that had rarely been worn outside of court appearances. By the time Jason was dressed and hair gelled Maxie had finished with her make-up and had styled her hair as quickly as she could. Since she had fallen asleep with it wet the night before it was in soft waves that cascaded down her porcelain skin stopping a little below her shoulders.

"Promise me something?" Maxie said walking towards him, being barefoot she barely met the top of his shoulder. "If Mac arrests you, would you at least have someone call me?"

"I'm not going to get arrested." Jason said trying to avoid the conversation. Since they had started dating Jason had been brought in for questioning but he hadn't been arrested, so they hadn't had to deal with this issue yet.

"You say that but you know how this town feels about you. Plus I'm your alibi for the weekend."

"You're not supposed to be involved with the business." Jason whispered, taking a few steps to he was standing in front of her.

"This isn't the business, this is your life. And I'm a part of that."

"Only because you wouldn't give me a choice. You're kind of an unstoppable force of nature when you want something."

"Well I like you a lot too." Maxie smiled rising up on her tiptoes and pulling him down slightly so she could give him a soft tender kiss. "Now get going, I'm sure mass won't wait for you.

Jason kissed her once again before leaving the penthouse to start his marathon day.

~*~

Without too much trouble and without being arrested himself Jason through Diane was able to get Cody and the two other lieutenants released just after noon that Sunday. They didn't have any evidence to hold them. They hadn't done anything illegal, this time. The following Monday at work Kate pulled Maxie into the office and berated her about Jason appearance at the photo casting. The casting director had smiled and joked with Kate about the whole incident but Kate failed to see the humor in the situation. After that there became a blanket rule that Jason would stay away from all business associated with Crimson.

Soon things went back to as much normalcy as they could, especially with the added stress that their lives produced. Maxie had finished moving the remainder of her belongings into Jason's penthouse, choosing to leave her furniture for Spinelli. She and Jason had helped Spinelli move his belongings into her old apartment, and moved the furniture around to feng shui the bedroom. Jason complained the whole time.

Things seemed to be turning around in their friendship, and even a few times Jason had come home from his long days at work to find Maxie and Spinelli sitting in front of the television watching bizarre movies on the Sci-Fi channel.

Shipments came and went thru without any more problems from the PCPD. It seemed as if Mac was starting to cool down on his tirade against Sonny and Jason. Maybe it was just the seriousness of his daughter moving into the penthouse that made Mac realize this wasn't just a fling. That maybe it was something real, it sure was for Maxie and Jason.

"This is the exact position you were both in when I left this morning." Jason said putting his jacket in the closet. Maxie was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and one of his shirts wrapped up in the blanket that was usually spread across the back of the couch. Spinelli even though he no longer lived there had his computer, orange soda and barbeque chips set up across the coffee table.

"Actually stone cold I do believe Maximista was sitting in the chair this morning."

"See Jase, I've moved a whole 4 feet today." She smiled standing from the couch and moved to sit on the edge of his chair to kiss him. "Hey babe how was your day?"

"Fine." Jason said kissing her lightly on the lips. He felt odd kissing her in front of Spinelli but didn't want to regress any further than they had in the last few weeks. "Have you guys had dinner yet?"

"If chips and soda count, then yes." Maxie smiled looking over at Spinelli who tipped his bottle towards them before taking a sip.

"Well in that case I'm ordering Chinese. Maxie do you want your usual?" Jason lifting her from his lap and moving towards the top desk drawer to retrieve the take-out menus; even though it had been proven Jason could cook they still preferred to get carry out; there time could be much better spent then slaving away in the kitchen. "Spinelli would you like some actually food?"

"Much obliged Stone Cold but the Jackal is content with his current nutrition." Spinelli smiled, returning to his computer screen. Jason just smirked and busied himself with ordering food and paperwork. While his girlfriend and former roommate laughed at the movie on television.

All in all, things were beginning to feel normal again.

Which only meant it was a matter of time before things drastically changed.

~*~

* * *

_review if you please!...._


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! This chapter is more of a filler, mostly because i wanted to write a little bit of fluff and couldn't work it it with what i have planned. Hope you enjoy it, there will be another post before the weekend is over!_

* * *

The bliss-filled normalcy that had become Maxie and Jason's relationship over the last seven months was finally coming to a natural stride. Both went about their jobs, moved separately within their separate social circles, and for the most part were able to keep the peace between there opposing friendly and family units.

The PCPD seemed to have cooled off in the constant tirade against their organization, but going through the constant pressure seemed to have strengthened the bond between him and Maxie. Mac had started to accept that Maxie and he were more than just a fleeting affair, or a new way to piss off her father. Scorpio-Drake clan kept the couple apprised of the going on's in the commissioner's life, but Maxie hadn't spoken to Mac since in incident before the initial trip to Manhattan; well over a month ago. And while Maxie promised that she didn't hold Jason responsible for the rift in their father/daughter relationship; he knew it hurt her that they hadn't been in contact.

Robin and Patrick had become a new staple in there circle of supporters. They started having dinners with the couple twice a month, and on occasion Jason and Patrick would leave the women to shopping and they would play pool and drink beer back at the penthouse. And upon Maxie's suggestion Jason sent Patrick and Robin to the island to enjoy a proper honeymoon while they watched Emma. The week gave them a crash course in a family dynamic with children.

Surprisingly the life seemed to fit them rather nicely. Emma would spend the day with Mercedes while Michael and Morgan were at school, and Maxie or Jason depending on their schedule would pick her up on their way home from work. Maxie even came home one night and found Jason watching the animated movie "Up" with Emma sitting happily in his lap.

"Enjoying the movie?" She smiled, laughing as Emma tried to stand on Jason legs to get to Maxie.

"We were hoping you get home before I put Emma to bed." Jason said quickly standing causing Emma to giggle and kick her feet and Jason flew her towards Maxie's waiting arms.

"Hey little girl." Maxie cooed hugging her god daughter. "Did you get big bad Jason to watch this movie with you?"

"Don't say that to her." Jason playfully scolded watching his girlfriend move towards the couch so that Emma could continue to watch the movie. "I want this little girl to actually like seeing me when she gets older. I never want my business to touch her life."

Maxie slide over on the couch leaning into Jason's chest Emma resting her back against Maxie's chest. "She never will Jason. I just can't picture you ever watching a Disney movie."

"This one is actually pretty good. Do you realize how many sexual innuendo's and inappropriate jokes these movie's have that go way above kids heads?" Jason laughed his index finger wrapped inside Emma's tiny fist, watching her eyes flutter open and closed.

"That's the way they get parents to sit and watch these movies with their kids. If you think this one is bad you should watch Shrek." Maxie laughed, watching the talking dog on the screen.

"We should probably get this little girl ready for bed." Jason smiled, patting Maxie on the leg. "Did you eat yet?"

"Not really that hungry." Maxie smiled knowing that Jason was going to assume she was skipping meals. It wasn't her fault that she had a naturally expedient metabolism. "But why don't you go get her ready for bed, and I'll go eat something, just to make you happy."

Jason smiled affectionately that Maxie had caught on to his plan, "it's in the microwave waiting for you." He smirked waving Emma's hand as they disappeared up the stairs.

~*~

Maxie ate quickly and put the dishes into the dishwasher, stopping by the nursery to see Emma happily sucking her thumb while she clutched her blanket in her free hand. Making sure the baby monitor was on, Maxie finally made the way down the hall to the bedroom.

Jason like always was reading some sort of paperwork, propped against the head board; shirtless, the way she preferred him.

"She's out like a light." Maxie said moving towards the closet to grab one of Jason's faded black shirts, her preferred pajama. "You must have some magic touch with all children. If only you could bottle it up, you'd be rich."

Jason laughed at the comment, they both knew he had more money than he knew what to do with, but Maxie didn't know the full extent. He wasn't keeping secrets; it just wasn't something that they talked about, it was right up there on the list next to the organization. Jason's business was number one, money was number two, and with number two was Jason refusing to let Maxie pay for anything. That one had caused quite a few fights.

"She's a good baby." Jason smiled setting the papers down on the table while Maxie crawled across Jason's body to her side of the bed.

"So I don't know if you've noticed—and I'm not complaining so much as stating a fact, but do you realize we haven't had sex since Emma has been here?"

Jason turned onto his side facing Maxie who was propped up with her elbow, letting her curled hair fall every which way. "That sounds a little like a complaint."

"No, no it's not because I love having Emma here. She's my god daughter. And I love her. But is there any particular reason we've been depriving ourselves of sex?"

"The last time we had sex I do believe our new neighbor's across the hall thought someone was killing you, because you were screaming so loudly." Jason smirked, sliding towards her in the bed to kiss her lips lightly.

"I can be quiet. I'll just have to try really, really hard." Maxie smirked sliding her hands down his bare chest towards the band of his sleep shorts.

"It's only one more night." He whispered, his fingers coming to wrap around her delicate hand, stopping her from reaching under the elastic. "Tomorrow Robin and Patrick will be back and then we can be as loud as you want."

Maxie bolted up, surprising Jason as she moved to sit on her legs rising up over him. "Are you seriously turning me down?" This was a position that they hadn't faced since before everything started. In the beginning Jason did everything in his power to avoid any touches or caresses from Maxie. And she knew that this didn't have anything to do with the original reasons, but she was shocked beyond belief that Jason was picking sleep over sex.

"Don't take it that way."

Never being one to take any type of rejection well, Maxie moved to straddle Jason sending him onto his back. In one fluid motion she lifted the large shirt over her head leaving her in a similar state of dress as Jason, simple black underwear. Jason managed to control his emotions letting his fingers grasp as her hips with a forceful but gentle touch; only the way he could touch her. A groan and unconscious upward movement of his hips, the only action he dared show.

"You're really not going to do something with this?" She teased leaning down to leave a few open mouthed kisses along his chest. Jason hands on her hips preventing her from letting the kisses go too far south. "Last chance, then I guess I'll just have to roll over and get some sleep." At the word roll, Maxie rolled her hips into his.

"You're making it really hard for me to be a gentleman here Maxie."

"So stop trying."

Jason quickly sat up forcing Maxie back on his lap just slightly. There bare chest coming into contact, their bodies pressing together in all the right places, as they took their time make love to each other's mouths.

Just as Jason's hands were coming into contact with the elastic of Maxie's boy shorts, a short and muffled cry came over the baby monitor. Halting their movements, they waited to see if it was a fluke or if Emma was truly awake and in need of attention. Not a minute later the whimpering, turned to cries that could be heard without the small electronic device.

Releasing a heavy breath, Maxie laid a kiss on Jason's shoulder before leaning across the bed to the discarded shirt. "You—you try and calm yourself down, I'll go take care of Emma."

"This is why we haven't had sex!" Jason said loudly to Maxie's retreating form. Maxie pulled the shirt over her body just before entering the make-shift nursery. Emma was standing against the side of the crib big crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong baby girl." She whispered picking her up and holding her close. "You know I love you Emma, but your timing is horrible."

After rocking Emma until the tears stopped, Maxie was beginning to tire after the marathon day at work. Choosing to go back to their bedroom, Jason smiled and lifted the covers so Maxie and Emma could join him in the king sized bed.

"This is why Patrick and Robin needed a week away. It's gotta be hard scheduling sex around a babies sleep schedule."

"After a while babies learn to sleep through the night. But then it helps to not be too vocal because that could easily wake them up?"

"So in other words—"

"You'd have to learn to tone down the volume." He smirked moving Emma into his arms and onto his chest as he scooted down in the bed. With Emma's little body occupying one side of his chest Maxie moved to rest her head against his shoulder ready to fall asleep.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future Jase, but for now; once Emma goes home tomorrow. Prepare for a very long day."

* * *

_Review if you please?!?_


	17. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the delay in update! Here's the next post! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Early one morning after checking in at the warehouse's Jason received a strongly worded voicemail from Sonny telling him to make his way to the office ASAP. No word about what the problem or urgency of the matter was, but the only thing it meant was that Sonny was pissed off; which lately seemed to becoming a daily occurrence.

Walking into the office; Sonny quickly threw a magazine in Jason's direction. The thick editorial magazine flew awkwardly through the short distance making it easier for Jason to catch the flapping pages.

It was the newest issue of Crimson Magazine, which had just hit shelves that morning; Maxie had brought the mock-up home after the final layout meeting a few weeks prior. And while he had no desire to look through it he always smiled and nodded where appropriate when Maxie spoke of the articles and new fashion trends. He rarely understood why styles needed to keep changing considering he'd been wearing the same clothing choices for as long as far back as his memory went.

"Page 72." Sonny spoke harshly sitting behind the desk, waiting for Jason to catch up with his anger.

The picture that had Sonny so enraged was an article about the club opening Maxie had attended the month before. The first page of the two page spread showed Maxie and Johnny at the club opening, and the other contained pictures of Maxie, Johnny and Jason in Washington Square Park. A series of pictures, starting with Johnny and Jason shaking hands before Maxie and "the mysterious man in leather" walked away, hand in hand. There were a few others of Jason hugging Maxie, another with one of her slim legs wrapped around his torso; it was the moment after she had told him she was moving in. The caption at the top of the page read 'double the trouble—double the fun."

If Jason had gone on to read the article he would learn about Maxie's supposed double life, promotional appearance for the company and the men she seemed to have in supply. It talked about the history of Maxie and Johnny's appearances, and then went on to speculate her relationship with the tall dark and brooding stranger. But thankfully there was no mention of his name, or occupation.

Probably better for the ratings to leave an element of mystery, and not add ties to the Port Charles mob, the rumors alone could destroy the magazine.

"You want to explain this to me?" Sonny spat out.

"This is the first time I'm seeing this Sonny. Give me a minute to wrap my head around everything." Jason said surveying the article trying to assess the damage this would create.

His mind jumped back to Washington Square Park; he had walked across a small portion of the park to get to where Maxie and Johnny were waiting. Just walking around and he hadn't spotted any people with cameras, meaning they must have been following Johnny and Maxie's car from the club, and although he would never admit it he had been too distracted by Maxie to maintain surveillance after that point. He had a vivid image of her in his mind, the way the short cocktail dress left her legs open to his viewing.

"Clearly you dating this girl is becoming a problem." Sonny yelled pulling Jason from his thoughts. "We do not need media attention, especially of you strutting around the city with some girl."

"We weren't aiming for the attention Sonny, Maxie makes public appearances, it's part of her job." Jason tried to rationally explain, the words "some girl" not lost on him.

"We had this problem with Sam and that TV show she did. And we saw how well that all turned out." Sonny continued with his snide remarks.

"Sonny this situation is completely different than Sam. I just found out about this give me a few minutes—or hours to wrap my head around all this." The pictures did look pretty misleading to the readers of Crimson. If they had been banking on Maxie and Johnny's "relationship" with the media it was suspicious that Maxie was suddenly with someone else. In all the promotion stills from the club, Johnny had a protective hand on the small of her back, and that was it. It was clearly obvious that his and Maxie's touches and caresses were much more than platonic. And the fact that there was a picture of the three of them, left this all up to be described a publicity stunt. Jason was surprised the photos were even included in the magazine.

"She's compromising our business. Clearly she must have had something to do with your pictures being plastered all over the magazine she is an editor at." Sonny yelled his words coming out short and choppy. The way he did when he was really upset, Jason half expected glassware to be thrown next.

"It's a photo; I had just met her and Johnny at the park after the club opening." Jason tried to explain knowing that his words with do nothing to dissuade Sonny's anger, not as long as Mac was Maxie's father, Kate was her boss and she worked with the media. Three strikes. "She must have been followed when leaving the club." Jason didn't want to believe that Maxie had anything to do with this magazine layout.

"I figured by now this little midlife crisis of yours would be over and done with, but for some inexplicable reason she's still around? It's not Robin, or Sam or Elizabeth; but Maxie Jones? Not only is Mac an obstacle but what about her biological parents, the government agents?"

"Frisco hasn't played an active role in Maxie's life since she was four. I really don't think the Jones' are going to be an issue here." They had spent a small chunk of time talking about Maxie's biological parents. She hadn't seen her mother in years, the only exception being right after Georgie's murder, and Maxie had no plans of seeking either of them out; she always said, if they didn't want to be a part of her life she didn't need them either.

"That still doesn't take care of the Mac problem. There have been more raids since you started dating this girl than we've had in the last 5 years."

"And we've passed every single one of them. Sonny we have a legitimate business holdings. Eventually the judges are going to get fed up with all the warrants without result and they'll stop." Jason tried to reason. "They've already stopped; it's been a month since we've had a raid."

"I want you to end this thing." Sonny finally yelled, cutting to the chase.

Jason couldn't respond at first. He couldn't actually believe that Sonny had just flat out asked him to stop seeing Maxie. It had been a very long time since they had so blatantly disagreed about something. "I'm going to ignore what you just said, and I'm going to go talk to Maxie about these photos. I'll let you know what I find out."

"I'm not joking around here Jason."

"And neither am I! How many times did I come to you and ask you—beg you to end things with Emily?" Jason finally spoke when he was just steps in front of the door.

"You expect me to believe you're in love with this girl?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I do."

~*~

After the friendship damning conversation with Sonny, there was only one place that Jason was going to get any actual answers. Even though the Crimson offices were the last place on earth that he wanted to go.

They had both agreed after the incident in New York, with the casting to keep respectful distance from each other's careers. It was a no brainer with his, he didn't want Maxie anywhere near something that could put her life at risk, and Jason had no desire to be around fashion obsessed people; except Maxie; although now with the magazine article it seemed like the plan had been implemented too late.

But desperate times…

Stepping off the elevator he found Lulu at her desk, phone pressed into her ear, while she busily typed away at the keyboard. Probably taking down of list of demands or requirements of whoever the new "it" photographer, designer, or model was.

"Jason? To what do we owe this visit?" She whispered covering the mouth piece with her hand.

"I'm actually looking for Maxie or Kate."

"You're here about the article aren't you?" She whispered before ending the conversation and hanging up the phone, giving Jason her full attention. "I can't believe Kate actually ran that trashy tabloid story. She had to buy the pictures from the press herself it was shocking she spent so much money to get those."

"Yeah, are either of them here right now?" Jason asked looking into Kate's open office door and finding it empty.

"No they are at a meeting with Jaxs and some other benefactors. I can take a message if you'd like." Lulu explained; keep up to her receptionist angle of the job.

"No—no it can wait." Jason said with a sigh moving over towards the elevator. After pressing the down arrow he turned back towards Lulu, in a last ditch effort to gain information. "Do you know if, if Maxie knew about the photo's?"

"The one's from the club yes. The one's of you two; no way. Kate pulled a major bitch move when she put those in. Kate did the final lockdown of the article herself, so we never knew the final product until it arrived this morning. Maxie was livid, Kate almost fired us it was pretty intense." Lulu said hoping to give Jason some peace of mind.

Maxie had been known for her scheming in the past and Lulu didn't want this to become another thing her friend was accused of. Their friendship was surprisingly in a good place, where they actually relied on each other instead of trying to bring each other down.

"Right, thanks Lulu." Jason finished before leaving. He finally had a little peace of mind about the situation. At least Maxie hadn't been aware of this scheme; Kate was the major problem here. That would make Sonny's day; and ultimately Sonny himself could deal with his scheming ex-fiancée.

Moving towards the lobby Jason had his eyes peeled for Carly. It had been a while since they had spent time together; Carly had even called and told him to give his girlfriends lady parts a break and come up for air. After deleting the message and trying to wipe the memory of her words from his brain; he found her standing by the check in desk.

~*~

Relocating to her and Jax's home, Carly gave Jason her words of wisdom. Her solution for the Sonny issue was a few strongly worded phrases that Jason wouldn't dare use with his 'friend' and business partner. Reminding Carly to stay out of it, Jason asked for more constructive suggestions.

It was very rare that Sonny and Carly ever saw eye to eye on the situation. But Carly came instantly to Jason's defense when involving Maxie. Something she hadn't always been willing to do with his past relationships. "Just forget about Sonny. Jase this girl has made you oddly happy as of late. I've actually seen you smiling, really smiling. You haven't liked some of Sonny's girlfriends, it shouldn't matter that he doesn't like yours."

"I don't care if Sonny likes her or not. Sonny is on a rampage and Maxie is caught in the middle." Jason explained sadly.

After finding Carly at the Metro Court they had a short conversation before Kate and Maxie walked inside. Maxie's eyes thoughtfully begged Jason to leave, a sign that Carly quickly noticed and dragged Jason to take her home so she could rest. Jason did as asked although what he really wanted to do was run to the elevator and give Kate a piece of his mind, and hug Maxie to make this all go away. He could only imagine where her mind was at.

"Jason does Maxie make you happy?" Carly's question pulling Jason out of his thoughts. "Don't think about what Sonny wants, or the stupid magazine article. When it's just the two of you, doing whatever it is you do. Does Maxie make you happy?"

Taking a second to refresh his memory of the previous night, Jason closed his eyes and pictured the sight he found once he entered the bedroom they had been sharing for the last few months. Maxie was wearing his spare leather jacket and nothing else. Every time and every day was a new and exciting experience for them. Maxie was 12 years his junior but she was more than willing to teach him new things.

"Yes, she does." He finally answered.

"Then forget everything else. And focus on that." Carly smiled patting his hand. "Judging by these pictures it looks like she makes you very happy. And you can start by bringing that beautiful girl to the Michael Corinthos pediatric head injury benefit being held at the Metro Court tomorrow night."

Jason knew all about the event. Carly had mentioned it to him every time they had spoken. But he knew more about it because Crimson was co-hosting the event. Meaning Maxie would be working, and he would try and stay as far away as possible. "I can't."

"I know you're just trying to stay away from Crimson, for Maxie's sake. But maybe I need you there? Please, Jaxs is going to be out of town visiting Lady Jane, and I could use a date?"

"I—I have to talk to Maxie first. It's her career." Jason finally said hoping that Maxie would tell him to stay home.

"Fine be logical about it, but promise you'll at least think about it."

~*~

As soon as Maxie left the Crimson office she had originally planned to make a B-line to the penthouse and try to talk with Jason. Lulu had filled her in on Jason's visit, informing him that Maxie wasn't privy to the layout before it was distributed. The day had been tension filled, and Maxie had spent the better portion of her day biting her tongue. And right now all she wanted to do was yell at someone. This is probably where she got the courage and lack of sense that led her to Sonny's office.

After being announced she found Sonny standing by the drink counter along the wall. He was filling his glass with scotch. Drinking did seem like a good way to deal with all this, that's what she would have to do when she got home finally.

"Come to explain your betrayal?" Sonny said not even offering to look in her direction.

"I didn't betray anyone Sonny." Maxie said trying to keep her tongue and emotions in check. "Kate put the pictures in the magazine, so if you want to yell at someone, it's her. I had nothing to do with it. I wouldn't jeopardize what I have with Jason to advance my career."

"I find that hard to believe." Sonny finally turned to look at her. "You seem like the type of girl who would do anything to advance her career, sleep with anyone." Sonny took another step towards her. "And you're not going to do it at the risk of my organization!" He finally yelled his glass sailing past her head and shattering on the closed door behind her.

Seconds after the shattering glass Max and Cody both rushed into the living room making sure everyone was okay.

"Maxie we're leaving now." Cody said grabbing a hold of her elbow and pulling her out of the room. He had heard from the other guards of Sonny's mood swings, but that was before he was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder, before he started taking his medication. It was Cody's job to protect Maxie and right now that meant from Sonny and from herself.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much Sonny. If it's this article, or Mac, but I'm sorry. Do you want me to break up with Jason? Is that what will make you happy? Or do you just want everyone else to be as miserable as you are?"

After finishing her short, righteous speech Maxie finally gave into Cody's pull and followed him out of the massive house.

"Tell me I didn't just sign my death certificate?" She asked once safely in the front seat of the car.

"Well you didn't make my job any easier." Cody tried to joke, although once Jason found out, he would be on the warpath. Mostly with Sonny, but with Maxie for putting herself in the situation.

Maxie sat in silence the rest of the ride back to the apartment, thinking over how Jason would react to what she had done. She knew he wasn't going to like it, she just hoped his reaction was somewhere closer to her's than to Sonny's. She could only have so many things thrown at her in one day.

~*~

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jason yelled loudly as soon as the door to the penthouse opened. Jason was standing by the fire glass in his hand. It was almost like déjà vu.

"Can we talk about this after you put the glass down? I can only take so much of that in one day."

"The article, yes it wasn't good." Jason said putting the glass on the coffee table. "But you had no control over that. Why on earth would you go directly to Sonny?"

"Because I'm an idiot!" she cried, the tears she had been holding in all day slowly starting to trail down her cheeks. She moved towards the stairs choosing to sit against the hard surface instead of a couch.

Jason could see how much Maxie was beating herself up about the layout, and her decision to go confront Sonny herself. It was exactly what he would have done. He didn't have to yell anymore, or try and make her realize the error of her ways. She knew.

"I did a layout of the photos of me and Johnny, I didn't write the article, I had no idea that there were photos from the park and I had no idea Kate had put them in the layout. She is such a conniving witch I just want to find a pot of water and melt her!" Maxie said through her tears.

Jason moved to sit next to her on the steps his hand running up and down the back of her dress.

"Maxie—"

"I know I shouldn't have gone to Sonny's. I knew that he wouldn't like the article, hell I don't like the article. I just didn't want Sonny to get the wrong idea."

"He actually ordered me to break up with you." Jason explained. He didn't know if it was better to tell her or leave that part out, but she deserved to know what Sonny truly thought. Although I'm sure she knew that based on what Max had told him.

"Max called you didn't he?" She asked assuming how he had known she was at Sonny's.

"He did, are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked. Sonny's temper had been known to get the best of him.

"That depends, are you going to break up with me?"

"No, what Sonny wants doesn't matter." Jason said pulling her into a tight embrace. "We knew that people were going to be against us Maxie."

"Yeah in the beginning, Jason it's been almost eight months. I was hoping people would get over it by now. I'm not saying that I need anyone's approval to be with you but—"

"People's constant rejection doesn't get any easier."

Maxie just nodded and folded into his arms letting him hug her tightly. "Can we just go to sleep and forget this day ever happened?" Maxie asked looking up at him leaving a small kiss at the base of his neck.

"Gladly but first I need to ask you something." Jason said moving them back towards the chair sitting down and pulling her into his lap. "Carly is throwing that benefit for Michael's foundation on Friday. She asked me to go."

"Oh, well she is your best friend." Maxie said simply.

"She is, but this is also a work event for you, so I don't want to get you in trouble." Jason explained his thought process. "It's up to you."

"I'm not going with Johnny, he's out of town with Olivia and I basically told Kate that there was no way I was going to cause more publicity drama. My life is not on display for the world to see." Maxie explained telling him of her conversation with the fashion queen. "I would love to have you at the event, but just know that I can't be with you at the event."

"Understood, I'm sure Carly will keep me occupied." Jason smiled picking her up to begin the assent up the stairs. "I guess this means I have to go buy a suit."

"You're going to let me shop for you?" Maxie smiled excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued climbing the stairs. Letting go of all the craziness from the outside world, forgetting about the magazine, forgetting about Sonny's request, and anger; and trying to ignore the fact that there was now documented proof of their relationship; meaning Maxie would be a known target for his enemies. Jason just left it all at the door and enjoyed the safety and comfort of the home they had made.

All the problems the article created would still be there in the morning. And so would they.

~*~

* * *

_Review if you please_


	18. Chapter 17

Jason reluctantly went to the benefit. He was expertly dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit, which would soon join the many others he had in his closet from his court dates. Maxie went to the boutique at the Metro Court and purchased him a light blue button-down shirt with a blue striped tie to bring out the brightness in his eyes, but also because it would match her dress. So even though they couldn't be together at the benefit, they would still look the part.

Jason couldn't have cared less but just the idea of it thrilled Maxie; which was enough for him.

He even posed for a few pictures with Carly, his eyes always finding Maxie's across the crowded ballroom, helping him to actually smile for the cameras. Sure Kate had scolded her when she spotted Jason but Maxie just ignored her uptight boss and continued on with her duties. Shamelessly promoting the magazine trying to down play the uncomfortable questions about the article, Kate of course loved the extra attention, knowing that Jason wouldn't comment on anything. It wasn't long before the event was winding down and Maxie was pleasantly standing on the terrace enjoying the crisp fresh air. After kissing up to potential investors she needed the break.

It was one of the first warmer days Port Charles had seen in a few weeks but she was grateful when Jason draped his jacket over her bare shoulders, before wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Thank you." She smiled continuing to look out over the Port Charles skyline. The metro court was one of the taller buildings just a clear shot at the tops of the buildings the hospitals helipad easily visible from where they stood. "So this wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, but it will be if Kate chooses any of those pictures of me." Jason smirked moving to stand next to her. "You ready to go home?"

"Home is so far away." Maxie smiled seductively as she leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle. "And you know we never did get to use that room at the metro court?"

"Are you suggesting we stay here in a room, instead of in our sound proof private apartment?" Jason asked not really caring whether they stayed in a hotel room or at the penthouse, more just enjoying his girlfriend's insatiable need for him.

"I'm not always that loud." Maxie laughed hitting his arm before stepping away from him. "Plus the penthouse doesn't have room service. So what do you say, let's go upstairs have some fun?"

Jason didn't have to think about it too hard. The couple walked hand in hand off the terrace and back inside where Kate and Carly were talking and making sure all the clearing and photography equipment made it back to the proper location. Lulu was nowhere in sight.

"Good Maxie you're still here." Kate smiled sinisterly as she spotted them enter the room.

"Actually we were just about to leave." Maxie tried to smile politely, her grip on Jason's arm tightened.

"Well, there is still much work to be done." Kate said looking over her list in hand actively avoiding Jason. Carly rolled her eyes at Kate and began to walk over towards the bar.

"Are you sure it can't wait until the morning?" Maxie said looking between Kate and Jason hoping for a miracle.

"Sure it can wait until the morning. You can come in and clean out your desk in the morning." Kate said as she started to walk away.

Maxie turned back to Jason with a knowing look. "I'm sorry." Reaching up on her tiptoes she grabbed hold of his loosened tie and pulling him to where her lips could reach his. "I'm sorry." Another kiss. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Each accompanied with a kiss. "You go home, get naked, and I will be there as soon as I possibly can." Another kiss.

"And if I happen to fall asleep?"

"Then I will happily wake you up."

"You better. Go hang out with the devil." Jason said kissing her once more before she gave him back his jacket and moved as quickly as her four inch heels would allow her. Jason just smirked and continued over towards the bar where Carly had a beer waiting for him.

"You lose the girlfriend to her career?" Carly smiled taking a sip of her water.

"Of course, I'm always losing her to the Prada devil on the 3rd floor."

"Did you just make a reference to the 'Devil Wears Prada"?"

"Maxie made me watch it one night." Jason explained. It hadn't been as horrible of a movie as he expected it too, and Maxie claimed it was exactly like a day in her life. "Shouldn't you be at home off your feet or something?"

"Jax is still out of town on business, but for your information I didn't leave the house until this event tonight." Carly smirked. Jason just sat quietly and drank his beer. "Thank you for coming tonight, I know how much you hate these things."

"I do, but I know this was really important to you."

"And to Maxie."

"Yeah well—" Jason said trying to avoid this conversation.

"I didn't understand why you and Maxie started dating; in fact I didn't believe it was even real. But you're here tonight, and not just because of me. I watched you tonight; your eyes never left that girl, no matter where she went." Carly said thoughtfully, she loved observing her best friend. What he didn't say in words he could usually hide with his facial expressions, but not from her.

"There's been some tension between myself and Kate; I was just keeping an eye on everyone's moods."

"Or the fact that you are head over heels for that girl." Carly smiled standing from the seat as Jason finished his beer. "And now you can drive me home."

"Sure." He smiled taking her arm to help his pregnant best friend to the door.

"And you can admit it anytime you like." Jason just turned to her wondering what she was referring too. "That you're in love with Maxie."

~*~

Maxie and Lulu both sat at their desks typing away trying to get as much done so that they could leave for the evening. There call time in the morning was at 9 am and it was nearing 2.

"This is just ridiculous. Why do these emails need to go out tonight? It's not like anyone is going to open these emails until tomorrow, even on the west coast!" Lulu spoke bitterly.

"Kate is just pissed and trying to prove a point because of the whole Jason thing." Maxie explained, Kate had gone back downstairs and was watching people finish the tearing down process. "She just needs to get over herself already." As Maxie finished her sentence the elevator dinged and Kate walked out hearing Maxie's final thoughts.

"Oh really Maxie?" Kate sneered. "I need to get over myself?"

"Kate—" Maxie started to apologize, she stood from her seat and turned to face Kate. "You know what, I'm not sorry you finally heard what I had to say. Ever since I got back from that club promotion in Manhattan you have been riding my ass about everything."

"I am your boss Maxie. It's my job to tell you what to do, not the other way around. That's how things work in this business."

"Really being a bitch is what got you this far?" Maxie yelled Lulu just sat back and watched the fight unfold. "I begged you for this job opportunity I have done everything you've asked for and it's never been good enough. So you know what—"

"You're fired." Kate interjected. "Clean out your desk. Lulu tomorrow you will be first assistant, we'll start the interviewing process in the morning." She said before walking into her office making sure to shut the door with extra force.

Maxie silently just went about cleaning the rest of her desk off. Putting into a box that was always sitting just underneath the desk, Kate had a tendency threaten firing at least once a week.

"Maxie are you seriously just going to let it go like that?" Lulu asked standing from her desk and moving towards Maxie. Fashion was Maxie's oxygen and she was just giving it up.

"I'm cannot work for that woman anymore." Maxie said putting the last of her personal items in the box. "You'll be fine, just don't have an original thought and you'll be fine." Maxie smiled trying to joke about the situation.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll put a call in to Fredorico. I have connections in Manhattan outside of Crimson now. Sure Kate could destroy my career but other people know how she really is." Maxie smiled moving towards the elevator. "Good luck Lulu you're going to need it."

~*~

Maxie smiled politely at the guard posted in the lobby as she entered the elevator pushing the button for the penthouse floor. She had yet to shed any tears over the loss of her job, and she didn't intend too. Kate Howard, regardless of how wonderful and in demand she was, wasn't worth the stress and sleepless night she was putting her through. The only sleepless nights Maxie was looking for involved her naked boyfriend who was hopefully still awake and waiting for her.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning." Jason said leaning against the headboard, the sheet laying across his body riding low on his hips. He had a stack of papers, she could only assume were from the warehouses.

"I kinda got fired." Maxie said moving towards the chair in the corner of the room to set her purse down, and then take off her shoes. "Well, kinda fired kinda quit. It's about a fifty-fifty split."

"Wait what?" Jason said shocked. He set the papers on the bedside table following her towards the bathroom.

"Kate was going on about something, and I just got fed up with all the crap she had us doing. So I was in the process of telling her off and quitting when she fired me." Maxie explained standing in front of the sink. After her second attempt of unzipping her dress Jason stepped behind her taking care of the task, leaving her in just the corset and slip. She was about to wash her face when Jason pulled her towards him making her stop avoidance technique.

"Are you okay?" He flat out asked her, knowing how attached Maxie was to her job.

"It's a major setback in my career, but I don't need Kate Howard to get to where I want to go." Maxie said truly sounding optimistic. "I'm fine Jason, I just want to get out of this stupid corset and shower and get to sleep.

"I think I can help you with that." Jason smirked letting her turn back towards the mirror as he began to untie the dresses corset, freeing her from the binding material. "You Maxie are talented, amazing, and determined." Jason said bestowing a few kisses on the delicate skin of her collarbone moving towards her neck. "If anyone can make something good come of this situation it'll be you."

~*~

Jason was exhausted by the time they finished either round two or three; everything just flowed together for them. The mob enforcer could go on stake outs for days, fight multiple assailants at once; but dealing with people on a social setting was not one of his strengths. Watching Jason's eyes slowly rolled closed, Maxie offered to take care of the condom before she went to shower.

"Sleep well, babe." Maxie smiled before giving him a light kiss.

"Come back soon."

Grabbing a few Kleenex's out of the box she took the condom before passing Jason the box itself and leaving the bedroom for the shower. It wasn't until she was further wrapping the condom into the Kleenex that she noticed a small but substantial rip along the side. Meaning that there practice in safe sex—hadn't been all that safe.

Throwing away the offending object Maxie turned the shower as hot as she could stand before stepping in letting the scalding water distract her from the possible predicament. She tried to slow her initial freak out by trying to rational think this through; Maxie was religious about taking her birth control. Every morning before she put on her make-up her pill was always popped.

Always.

98% effective. So there was a 2% chance that she could be on her way to getting pregnant. The odds usually never worked in her favor but this was something she doubted she really had to worry about.

Or at least not worry Jason about until there was actually a something to worry about.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed. reviews are always appriciated!_


	19. Chapter 18

"When are you coming home?" Jason asked. It was nearing midnight at Maxie had yet to leave the studio. The morning after Maxie's firing/quitting she instantly set out to find a new job, needing to get back into the fashion industry before she was old news. She had called Fredorico and he gave her a job working on his new line that was set to debut in the Paris spring show. The only problem with the new job is that Maxie had to live in Manhattan during the week. And due to both of their unconventional jobs they hadn't been able to see each other in the last two weeks. Jason was becoming desperate to just hold her in his arms. And of course to do other things to her too, but mostly just physically see her.

"Sorry Jason Fredorico's new line is debuting in the next few months. It's a sleepless time for all of us." Maxie explained; she was speaking through the speaker phone as she busily stitched a half-inch loop onto one of the mannequins; it was draped in a sky blue fabric that was expertly designed by Freddy himself.

"Speaking of sleeping—the doorman at the apartment called me to say he hadn't seen you in a few days." Jason lied, in reality Cody, and Joe a new associate who had been assigned to Maxie informed him during check in that Maxie had been staying elsewhere.

"Yeah, I've been crashing at Fredorico's studio." Maxie said without going into detail.

"Maxie I know that I have nothing to worry about, but would you clear up that last statement for me please?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch at the studio; Jason Freddy would be more interested in sleeping with you than with me." Maxie smiled she could nearly feel Jason's discomfort through the phone. "What are the chances you'll be able to get away for a few days and come here?"

"We have a shipment coming in tomorrow night; I'm not worried about it but just to appease Sonny, you remember what happened last time."

"I understand. I hate it but I understand." Maxie said finishing the stitch and cutting the remaining thread off. "Did you hear that Crimson is doing a photo layout of Fredorico's new line? Which means I'll be back in town, and I'll get to boss Kate around."

"I still think you should have let me threaten her. Jaxs is a benefactor which means Carly has pull. Isn't that how Lulu got the job in the first place?" Jason asked lying back in their bed, he had taken to sleeping with her pillow pressed into his chest over the time just to inhale her scent.

"And I told you that I'm not using your position to get anything. I'm working my way up in this business. Plus you do me no good in the fashion industry other than to petrify potential employers." Maxie laughed moving to sit on the couch. There were a few other people in the studio but it was big enough that she could have this conversation without having to worry about eavesdropping.

"I know. I just miss you." Jason finally admitted.

"Well I miss you too." She smiled leaning back. "Listen, I'm almost done with my work here for the week. I could fly back late tomorrow night and stay until late Sunday."

Maxie waited for Jason to make some sort of response. After a brief silence on the phone Maxie wondered if Jason had fallen asleep. "Jase you still there? Do you not want me to come home for the weekend?"

Jason could hear the fear in her voice. Even after all these months she was still afraid that Jason would leave her. Despite his constant presence in her life. "Maxie come home. I would love to see you. Robin and Emma would love it too. Hell even Lulu will probably be glad to see you."

"So I'll book the flight?"

"I can't promise how much time I'll be able to carve out of my schedule. You are my priority and I want to spend all the time in the world with you, I just don't want you to be disappointed if I end up having to work."

"Any time I can get with you is better than none at all. Plus I think Cody could use a weekend off. All this fashion is starting to get to his head. I actually caught him reading the latest issue of Crimson, and he wasn't just looking at the pretty models."

Jason had to laugh at the image of military trained Cody skimming the articles in a fashion magazine. It would be like Jason reading articles other than for what presents to buy, or things written by Maxie.

"Come home." Jason finally whispered.

"I'll be there tomorrow night." She smiled before hanging up to go make the flight arrangements. Her brain was starting to get distracted so she really wouldn't accomplish much more tonight. She actually planned to go back to the apartment and sleep that night. Freddy had stayed at the studio the night before except neither of them got much work or sleep accomplished. Freddy had wanted to hear all about Jason, especially the elicit erotic details of their life together, which Maxie was glad to share with someone. Lulu was probably her best friend but this wasn't the type of conversation they would ever have. Mostly because Maxie had slept with Lulu's previous boyfriend, and almost with Johnny…and with her brother.

Plus Jason and Freddy would never meet, if she had anything to do with it. She liked her jealous Jason; it meant that he still wanted her. This ultimately was all she needed in life to make her happy.

Everything else was just a perk.

~*~

Maxie and Cody stepped off the elevator both happy to be back in Port Charles. They both only had their carry-on, not wanting to have to deal with luggage, plus she would only be there a short stay. Cody and another guard were trading weeks, to give them a break from guard-dog duty. She much preferred Cody to the other guard; Cody at least was starting to loosen up. Joe was all business no fun.

"So what are your plans for your week off?" Maxie asked as they walked towards the underground parking structure. She hadn't talked to Jason about all the travel plans, but he had assured her during their phone conversation that she didn't have to worry about anything.

All she needed was to get home.

"I plan on wearing whatever the hell I want." Cody said looking down at the designer jeans and button down shirt he was wearing. "I just want a pair of baggy jeans and a hooded sweatshirt."

"But you look so good dressed like this!" Maxie laughed, grabbing onto his arm. "You don't hate all the changes I've made to your wardrobe do you?"

"It's not that bad, and I don't mind letting you have your way. But I draw the line at my underwear. You get no control over that." Cody laughed letting Maxie lead towards the exit. Maxie just continued to follow Cody through the structure. She assumed Jason had informed him of what level the car was on.

"Well then enjoy your time off; it's back to designer duds next week." Maxie smiled. Patting his arm lightly, she was just about to ask where the car was when Jason walked around the corner instantly catching her attention. "Bye Cody! Enjoy your time off." She walked a few steps before turning back, "Hey, you see this smile on my face?" She waited for him to nod. "That's all I'll be wearing." She whispered before making her way into Jason's waiting arms.

"What was that about?" Jason asked waving to Cody before walking towards the waiting car.

"Nothing." She smiled wrapping her arms around his middle holding him firmly to his body. "Can we go home now?"

"Whatever you want."

~*~

Hours after returning to the penthouse Jason carefully slide out of the tight grasp of his naked girlfriend, pulling the sheet up to cover her more fully. She instinctually shuddered at his loss of body heat. He had almost an hour until the shipment was supposed to arrive. Giving him just enough time to shower and get to the warehouse before anything happened. He had been under the spray for about a minute before he saw his sleepy girlfriend walking into the large bathroom wearing his discarded shirt.

"Excuse me why are you leaving your willing, able and mostly naked girlfriend alone, in bed?" She asked opening the stall shower door. Jason continued his routine of shampoo and washing while Maxie leaned against the sink.

"I told you I had to work."

"I know I just didn't expect you to leave so quickly." She smiled handing him a towel as he stepped outside the shower.

"Go back to bed." Jason told her not seeing any reason why Maxie should be awake just because he was.

"What's the deal tonight? Just a basic shipment or is it something else?" She asked moving towards the closed toilet and taking a seat, watching Jason shave. He always shaved before going to bed. She very rarely encountered him when there was a light dusting of scruff along his chiseled jaw line. And while she found the scruff incredibly sexy, she appreciated the clean shave.

"Just a routine shipment." Jason smirked watching her avoid his request of her.

"Then why do you have to go? We could go back to bed? Eventually fall asleep?" She alluded sexily.

"How about I wake you up when I get back?" Jason suggested, he had a feeling there was something else on Maxie's mind.

"I'm sure I'll still be awake." She said knowing that she was asking a lot of question. Picking the easiest avoidance technique she choose to head back towards their bed, but not before going to her canvas bag to grab her drawing book.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked after a few minutes of silence. He had finished shaving and moved towards the dresser to retrieve a pair of underwear slipping them on before going to sit on the edge of the bed. Forcing Maxie to lift her gaze from the paper, "I've supervised shipments before—"

"It's not that Jason. I'm fine, I've just missed you." She smiled sadly, the faintest glimmer of tears apparent in the corner of her eyes. "Sorry I don't know why—must just be hormonal." Maxie smiled again trying to push whatever feelings that had caused her mini emotional melt down away.

"Are you sure?" Jason pressed hoping that was the only issue. Since they had started dating other than Maxie's time in the hospital the two week stretch had been their longest time apart. He hoped he was still able to read her as well as before.

"I'm fine. Go do your business, and then come back!" She smirked leaning forward to kiss his cheek before moving back towards her drawing book.

"Try and get back to sleep." Jason whispered before leaving the bedroom and proceeding out of the penthouse. Ready to finish the shipment and get back to his odd acting girlfriend.

~*~

Maxie waited until she heard the front door close before moving from the bed. She reached across the end table to where her PDA was sitting and quickly maneuvered her way to the calendar. Scrolling back a few weeks to where she had saved a memo—the day she noticed the condom broke. While moving back towards the current date she passed the scheduled event that was supposed to happen two full weeks ago.

Her period.

Sure there had been a lot of stress lately. With Mac's continual despise for both Jason and herself, plus Kate's backstabbing bitchery. Preparing for the line, on top of the condom mishap; together it was enough to stress anyone out.

There was only one thing that she could do. Scrolling through the phone she called Lulu hoping that she was still awake. After what seemed like a million rings Lulu finally answered.

"This better be important." Lulu said she sounded out of breathe.

"Lulu it is. It's vitally important!" Maxie whispered. Jason had already left the penthouse but she still felt that she needed to speak quietly.

"Okay what is it?"

"I need you to bring me the bag." Maxie said not going into any more detail.

"What bag?" Lulu asked, seconds before it dawned on her. "You mean the bag from underneath the kitchen sink?" She could tell that Lulu was now moving, and Dominic's voice could be heard protesting in the background.

"Yes Lulu, that bag! I told it was important."

"Um—I'm currently indisposed." Lulu alluded. "Cant you just go to the store and buy one?"

"Yeah right Lulu, in this town where everyone is connected?" Maxie asked sarcastically like it was the most ridiculous question she had ever heard.

"Spinelli is here in the apartment, I can send him with the bag."

Maxie contemplated the thought. Her friendship with Spinelli had been through its up's and downs but she didn't know how this new potential change would affect them. "Fine, just please do it soon, Jason's out I just need to do this before he gets back."

"Maxie are you okay?" Lulu asked finally starting to sense the panic in Maxie's voice.

"I just need to know."

~*~

It was a little after 3 am when Jason finally returned to the penthouse. He had every intention of quietly making his way into their bedroom, stripping off the majority of his clothing and pulling Maxie into his arms to have the first restful sleep since Maxie had started working in Manhattan.

Upon opening the front door, the prospect of those ideas quickly disappeared. His former roommate was holding HIS girlfriend in an embrace against the stairs that to the casual observer would raise intense suspensions. Maxie clothed in one of his shirts and a pair of sweats, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, a wadded up Kleenex in her hand; along with something else he wasn't quite able to make out.

"Jason." Maxie said whispered between sobs.

Maxie's inquisition earlier had raised his level of awareness, but in the back of his mind he tried to justify it was Maxie's typical emotional cycle. He'd only seen Maxie cry on a few rare occasions over the span of their relationship; she had prided herself as not wanting to be the girl that always cried. "Maxie what's wrong?" Jason asked setting his keys down on the desk placing his gun there as well before moving swiftly towards her.

Spinelli took that as his cue to exit carefully untangling himself from the object of his former affection. "Fair Maximista, please call if you need further council." Spinelli smiled sadly patting Jason on the back and closing the door behind himself.

Jason's eyes barely registered Spinelli's exit his eyes never leaving Maxie. As he got closer he finally able to discern what the other item in Maxie's hand was.

"One time, I thought—I mean I'm on birth control, but the condom broke, but it was just us being extra careful because I take my pill every day. Jason—I'm-" Maxie she rambled as she struggled to keep the tears back.

Jason sat on the bottom step before pulling Maxie into his lap, taking the test out of her hand. Looking down before realizing that he had no idea what it meant. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a two weeks late!" Maxie said a new set a tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. "The night after the benefit, after I quit, when I took care of the condom, and showered, it broke. But I'm on my pill so it shouldn't have mattered."

"Maxie why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked worried that Maxie had done almost everything she could to avoid direct eye contact, she just kept staring down at her hands.

"I didn't want to worry you for no reason. I mean it wasn't supposed to matter, I'm on the pill." Maxie continued to stammer.

"Okay, well these tests aren't always accurate; we should go to the hospital, just to be sure before we jump into anything else." Jason said trying to be rational. "I can call Dr. Lee and have her set up an appointment?"

"Most of these tests don't give you a false positive, usually just a false negative so Jason I might very well be pregnant right this moment!"

"Well I know you're not going to get any sleep tonight, so why don't we go down to General Hospital and get a blood test done?" Jason suggested standing and placing Maxie softly on her feet. His hands never leaving her waist.

"Jason I'm so sorry." She whispered looking into his eyes finally; the mascara smeared down her cheeks.

Taking a Kleenex from her hand he gently wiped the smears off her cheeks, cupping her cheek in his hand when finished. "Stop apologizing Maxie. We are in this together. Pregnant or not, I'm not going anywhere."

"I just—I don't want you to think that—"

"Enough, whatever happens Maxie—" He whispered into her hair. They hadn't had many conversations about the future, Maxie was young, and Jason's lifestyle didn't provide him to focus too far ahead. But kids had always been something at the back of his mind. Between raising Michael, preparing for Sam's baby and being separated from Jake it was hard to not think about.

~*~

In reality by the time Maxie had washed her face and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and sweater it was nearing 5 AM. It would be very unlikely that Dr. Kelly Lee would actually be at the hospital.

For their luck, as soon as the couple stepped off the elevator they found Robin and Patrick standing at the nurse's station playfully bickering. Apparently Epiphany had caught Patrick and Robin in a supple closet and punished them to the night shift for a few weeks. Robin instantly noticed the serious expression on both of their faces and quickly went over to Maxie pulling her away to find out what was causing her cousin's tears. Patrick and Jason stayed behind at the nurse's station watching their girls disappear down a hallway.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked, worried about his cousin in-law. He didn't want to have to threaten Jason again.

"It's a—" Jason tried to finishes before walking towards the seating area. Putting his hand in his hands and releasing a deep breath. "Maxie might be pregnant." Jason finally said.

Patrick sat down placing a hand on Jason's back, "I'm just going to take a stab in the dark and say this would be an unplanned—"

"Yeah. We haven't even talked about any of this yet." Jason finally spoke after a long while. "She didn't tell me, but a few weeks ago the condom—"

"She's on birth control?" Jason nodded. "So was Robin."

"I should go sit with Maxie, she has a tendency to get inside her own head and—"

"Jason—" Patrick said stopping him from getting up just yet. "Just speaking from experience, from having a surprise like this. Figure out what you want, before you go in there. Maxie's head is going to be all over the place without having to worry about what you're thinking. So figure it out before you go in, and tell her."

"I would never abandon my child; whatever Maxie wants to do I'll support her decision." Jason said simply. Jason would never vote to abort a child, and he hoped that Maxie wouldn't either. If Maxie was dead set on it, then it would be an awkward discussion but he knew that was never something he would willingly vote for.

Jason quickly shook hands with Patrick before turning down the hallway he had seen Maxie and Robin turn down. After a short search he found Maxie sitting on top of an exam table wringing her hands over and over. Robin nowhere in sight.

"Hey." He whispered not wanting to startle her. "Where's Robin?"

"She drew my blood and took it over to the lab." Maxie said before jumping down from the table and quickly moving into Jason's waiting arms. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you."

Jason kissed the top of her head guiding her back to the exam table. "You took this test today, Maxie. You told me as soon as you knew there was something to tell."

"I know but I should have told you about the condom breaking." She said continuing to blame herself.

"Maxie stop." Jason said forcefully. "I'm not angry with you. I'm not upset, I'm not hurt." He started the tears continuing to trickle down her cheeks, her mascara long forgotten. "My only concern is that you are okay, and that you know you aren't alone in any of this. I'm not going anywhere." He repeated the mantra over and over again.

"That's really good Jase." Maxie smiled as his thumb came up to brush her tears away letting his hand linger against her cheek. "Because if I am pregnant I have no idea what I'm going to do—"

"We Maxie. We will figure this out." He said pulling her back into his arms, willing her to truly believe she wasn't alone in any of this. He hoped and prayed he had at least been able to show her that much in the many months they had been together.

Robin came in shortly after and told them the lab wouldn't have the results until that afternoon prompting them to go home. Jason thanked Robin while waiting for Maxie to put her jacket on. Smiling silently before they walked out of the exam room to the elevators.

"This is bad Patrick." Robin said when she finally made it back to the nurse's station. Patrick had returned to looking over a chart. "I've never seen Maxie that quiet."

"You put a rush on the test results?"

"Yeah, they'll be ready about the time we get off." Robin said picking up a chart. "I figured we could drop the results by the penthouse on our way home?"

"Sure. Did you talk to Maxie about her symptoms?" Patrick asked knowing that since Robin had also been through an unplanned pregnancy maybe she would have some sort of idea.

"She didn't say much. Did Jason say anything to you?"

"You know Jason; the guy never lets on to anything. Although when you first took Maxie away, the guys stressed out, anyone can see that."

~*~

When they finally returned to the penthouse the sun was fully raised over the waterfront.

"Let's get you up to bed." Jason said slowly following Maxie into the darkened penthouse.

"Like I could actually sleep."

Jason watched his girlfriend move over towards the couch, sinking into the leather cushions. Those were the first words she had spoken since Robin returned to the room. The unknown test results weighing heavily in on both of their minds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason whispered moving to sit next to her; he kept a respectful distance knowing that crowding her wouldn't make her feel more comfortable.

"Not really, not until there is anything to talk about." Maxie took the silence as her opportunity to lean her head against his shoulder. "Do you have to go into work?"

"I can call Cody; have him keep an eye on things for me."

"You don't have to—"

"I've told you Maxie. I'm not going anywhere." He finished before wrapping his arm around her small frame, carefully moving them so that they were lying across the couch. Maxie's clung onto Jason as if her life depended on it.

~*~

Eventually the couple had fallen asleep on the couch only waking up when a knock came through the front door. It was Robin.

"I have your test results right here." Robin said as she held up the paper. "You're not pregnant." Robin said quietly not sure what reaction they were hoping for. Maxie's facial expression showing no change.

"I'm gonna go, I just wanted you to know as soon as the results came in." Robin smiled before exiting letting herself out.

Maxie made her way back to the couch bringing her knees up to her chest. Never before had he pictured Maxie as the young girl that she was, but seeing the blank expression on her continued to bring in the reality of the situation.

And just how close their lives had come to drastically changing that night.

~*~

Maxie called Fredrico and told him she needed a few more days in Port Charles; and with a promise to fill him in when he arrived in Port Charles the next week, Maxie went and showered while Jason ordered food from Maxie's favorite Thai restaurant. When she finally returned to the living room Jason had spread the food out across the coffee table

"Where do we go from here?" Maxie asked before moving to sit next to him. Jason pulled her closer from the corner of the couch so that her body was leaning into his embrace.

"I'd love to tell you that nothing is going to change, but Maxie we just had to face a harsh reality." Jason explained. "We've been careful, other than the condom breaking we've always been careful."

"So are you suggesting that we have less sex?" She smirked, showing the first signs of normalcy since the ordeal started.

Jason stifled a laugh before answering. "Definitely not, I just think we need to have a plan in case something like this happens again in the future."

Maxie nodded before moving to nibble at the food. "I don't want you to feel trapped into a relationship with me because of—"

"I'm not trapped in this relationship. I did everything I could to push you away and we still ended up here."

"Jason I never figured children into the equation. I mean I faked a pregnancy to try to keep lucky, but the idea of actually having a baby never came into my mind. I've never really thought about having them all that much, just about preventing it from happening. But you're right we have been careful, so what do we do if it happens again, and for real this time?"

"If it happens, then we'll deal with that then. We'll still be careful but we'll just see what happens."

"Jason I never planned on having kids. I never planned on a lot of this, but—"

"Maxie we don't have to make any decisions for the future right this minute."

"But that's just it Jason. I'm not saying I have baby fever or even know if I'll want a baby in the future, but just the thought of having a little girl with your bright blue eyes and my fashion sense…"

"Are you saying that—?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. But maybe someday it should be a discussion? I mean, if you think that maybe you would want to—"

"It'll be a discussion." Jason said pulling her closer into his body cradling her against his own. "A little girl with my eyes, you're crazy blonde hair. That would be nice."

~*~


	20. Chapter 19

_Hey everyone sorry for the delay in update. I'm currently in Seguin Haiti so the internet has been up and down and all over the place! THis chapter is a little shorter than the other's but I hope you like it! I should have the next update hopefully by the end of the weekend! _

* * *

After the scare the couple quickly fell back into the normal rhythm that had become their relationship. During the photo shoot with Frederico at Crimson, Jax had shown up and promptly offered Maxie her job back, as an Editor this time. The assistant positions were filled, and Maxie had more than proved she was capable. Maxie smiled and quickly accepted the job offer with Freddy's blessing. Meaning Maxie was back in Port Charles to stay.

And before they knew it they were celebrating their one year anniversary. Maxie could hardly believe that Jason actually remembered details like that, and was even more surprised when Sonny showed up at the penthouse a few days prior and told them he was flying them to the island for a week away.

To say the couple was stunned would be an understatement. After the Crimson article debacle Sonny and Jason had just taken it upon themselves to not comment on each other's love lives, no matter what. Maxie was so thrilled she actually ran across the room and hugged Sonny before she realized what she was doing.

They all just laughed and Jason thanked his friend before his ecstatic girlfriend ran out the door claiming she needed to get a new bikini before the trip.

In the months leading up to the anniversary they were able to avoid anymore "close calls" when it came to birth control.

The first few times after the incident Maxie became consumed with condom protocol, so consumed that it was seriously starting to hinder their sex life. Anytime she felt like there was too much stress or pressure on the condom Maxie would beg Jason to pull back, both literally and figuratively. And although at first it made him smile at his crazy girlfriends antics, it started to be a constant problem whenever they entered the realm of sex.

One night after a club opening in the city, they decided to make it a long weekend, much to Sonny's silent displeasure.

Taking a cab back to the Manhattan apartment Maxie was clearly intoxicated from her three cocktails while Jason was happily buzzed from his handful of beers. Maxie began waging the war on the ride home, sitting in the back of the cab with her legs over his, her fingertips drawing lines up and down his forearm to his hand. As soon as the cab stopped Jason handed a few bills to the driver before leading Maxie through the lobby door towards the elevator leading to the second level.

Much like their first weekend in the city Jason began his romantic assault. In the bare space in the foyer, Jason was supporting Maxie's weight was one hand firmly on her bottom, while he quickly undid his pants sending both them and his boxer-briefs to the floor. All that stood in his way was lifting Maxie's sheer skirt and moving aside the scrap of material she called underwear and he would be home free.

Although it wasn't necessarily his plan, having sex with Maxie, without a condom was a whole new feeling in itself. Whether it was the alcohol numbing her sense or just time, For once they didn't have other worries filling their mind.

It wasn't until they were lying in bed the next morning that Maxie even mentioned it. "So first time without a condom?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling about that?" Jason asked readjusting Maxie so that her naked body was half draped across his, Jason's fingers continuing to run through her hair.

"I love you Jason." She finally whispered, almost afraid for him to hear her.

"I love you too."

They never again spoke about birth control.

~*~

The day before the trip Jason once again found himself in the last place he would willing choose to be. Sitting in the interrogation room of the PCPD. He had happily been sitting in the waiting room for a record of about 2 seconds before a rookie cop spotted him and pulled him into the room implying that there must be some sort of outstanding warrant.

After his search failed to yield the result he wanted, he finally asked Jason his reason for being there. Which is when Mac finally entered the room, telling everyone else to make themselves busy.

Everyone of course made themselves _look_ busy but kept their eyes trained on the small window, watching the tumultuous relationship between the mobster and police commissioner play out.

~*~

Jason had finally unloaded the three bags Maxie _needed_ to bring before the couple took their time walking around the property. Before Jason let Maxie drag him into the chilled water, clothed in jeans minus the boots. After changing into a pair of shorts and tank top that Maxie had purchased and packed for him, Jason helped Maxie undress and get into the large Jacuzzi bathtub, while he left to prepare dinner.

When Maxie finally exited the bedroom she had let her hair dry into its natural curls. Foregoing the application of fresh makeup she appeared as a vision in her simple floral sundress. She smiled happily at Jason before quickly kissing him and moving towards the vegetables to make the salad.

They worked in comfortable silence until all that was left was for the chicken to finish on the grill.

"Spinelli." Jason finally said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Spinelli, it's crazy to think that this all started because you wanted my help getting Spinelli into bed." Jason laughed, moving to where she stood eating the extra walnuts from the salad.

Gasping loudly, "Oh please don't remind me! That is unbelievingly embarrassing."

"I thought it was kind of hot."

"You would." She smiled stealing a walnut from his fingers. "You had a hot girl throwing herself at you for weeks. It's nice to see it actually happened though."

"You made it pretty impossible to resist you. And the late nights in the boxcar?" Jason suggested pulling up another memory. They hadn't been to the boxcar since before they moved in together. Although they spent more hours and time in general together now living in the penthouse; there was something almost magical about having that place where it was just the two of them. Like the rest of the world didn't exist when they were together.

"It'll be a story to tell our children someday." Jason said, smirking at Maxie. He quickly noticed that her hands stopped their movements the second the word children left his mouth.

Maxie waited a minute for Jason to retract his statement, or at least continue. "Jase—"

"What do you think about that? Of course not until they get a few years older so that they can appreciate that there mom is a beautiful, talented, driven crazy person, with a one track mind?"

"Jason do you realize that—"

"That I'm talking to you about having my children? Yeah, I do. But we should probably get married first right? I would assume that Mac would prefer it that way? And then we won't have to fight about the children's last name."

Taking her hand Jason led Maxie over towards a bar stool, helping her sit before pulling a small black box from the kitchen drawer, much like he had done their first weekend away in the city. But Maxie quickly noticed that he didn't go for the typical one knee gesture.

"I—"

"I didn't want to let you in Maxie. When you started hanging out with Spinelli, I wanted you gone as soon as possible; I figured you were just another liability. That you were too much like Carly for your own good; that you were just another person who would get themselves killed because you knew me. You changed everything. Yes you can still annoy me like no one else, but there isn't anyone I would rather spend my time with. I've talked with Sonny, I'm stepping down, and Cody's been training to take over certain aspects of the business. I'm getting too old for that. I want to be able to unsure you and our children some level of normalcy, and safety." Jason spoke slowly. Maxie's mind was running faster than she could process, "So I just have one question for you, Mariah Maximilliana Jones; will you marry me?"

"Jase—" Maxie attempted to speak. "I—I."

"Maxie just take a few breathes." Jason tried to calm her. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but he didn't take it as a rejection. "I know that you think this proposal came out of nowhere, but we've been together for a year."

"But what about Sonny, and Mac—I don't even want to think about what he will say."

"I've talked to them both." Jason interrupted. "I told Mac I wanted to propose to you. And why else do you think Sonny sent us down here?"

"You actually went to ask permission?"She whispered, ignoring the mention of Sonny.

"Not so much permission as a courtesy."

"And?"

"And after a long argument, a pair of handcuffs, a lie detector test and a promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives, he said if you say yes, he'll support us."

"Mac gave you permission?" Maxie said trying to slow her breathing.

"As close as he's going to, so Maxie what do you think? Will you marry me?"

"Yes Jason. Yes of course I'll marry you." She said launching herself into his arms. Jason held Maxie up for the kiss before putting her back onto her bare feet. Without the heels she barely met his shoulder. "We're getting married!"

"Yes we are." Jason truly smiled before kissing Maxie again.

The chicken had nearly burned away when Maxie was finally done showing Jason just how happy she was be become Mrs. Jason Morgan.

~*~


	21. Chapter 20

_And now onto the next update! I know where this story is going, it's just a matter of me finishing it. I have schedule set in my mind but we'll see how work this week treats me!_

* * *

The months leading up to the wedding were anything but smooth sailing. After returning to Port Charles, Jason dropped Maxie off at her childhood home to talk things through with Robin and Mac.

Maxie showed off the 2 karat round diamond engagement ring and listened to Mac's continual pleads to call the whole thing off. By now Maxie and Robin just learned to ignore Mac's request and Maxie continued on telling of how Jason proposed. Minus the burnt chicken and hours spent making love on every possible surface the island provided.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Maxie, shackle yourself down with a professional killer?"

"Oh Mac would you just stop already!" Robin said defending Maxie. "You gave Jason permission, and he's going to follow through."

"Mac, I love him, and he loves me. Jesse—that was the last time I ever thought maybe I'd marry this guy. When Jason kisses me—"

"Maxie I don't want to hear this—"

"Just let me finish." She said strongly, Robin smiling at her cousin's boldness. "When Jason kisses me. It's like everything else in the world disappears. I know all you see him as is Sonny's flunky and enforcer to the Port Charles mob; but to me…Jason's the man who leaves messages on my phone to tell me how beautiful he thinks I am. He talks me out of all my crazy schemes and keeps me level headed. Dad he lets me dress him! Jason Morgan, the one man outfit guy. Just be happy for me. Your daughter is loved, and loved by a man who would do anything to keep me happy and safe, isn't that what parent's want for their children anyway?"

"Okay I get it!" Mac finally smiled, just wanting the Jason Morgan uplifting portion of this evening over.

"I've missed you Dad. I know that Jason isn't the man you would have chosen for me, but he's the man I choose. I want to be able to share my life with both of you. And in the future, when Jason and I have children I want them to know there grandpa Mac. And for Grandpa to not hate their father."

"One step at a time Maxie." Mac said pulling her into a hug.

"That's all I can ask for." Maxie smiled happy that her relationship with the only father she had ever truly known was slowly taking a turn, and this time for the better.

~*~

It seemed like everyone in Port Charles had an opinion about their engagement. From Epiphany who told her she was setting herself up for a lifetime of pain. To Kate who thought nothing would be better than to run the wedding in the fall issue of the magazine, Maxie quickly reminded her of the last incident, and the older fashionista quickly retracted her proposal. Cody hugged Maxie much to Jason's surprise and told her he'd actually miss being her guard.

Maxie was on top of wedding plans, and even convinced Jason that wearing a tie wouldn't be that bad, and he could even take it off at the reception, which Carly was throwing as her wedding present to the couple at the Metro Court.

When it came down to final details Lulu and Spinelli were chosen to represent them as maid of honor and best man respectively. Jason's bachelor party consisted of Spinelli, Patrick, Cody, and brief appearance by Sonny and Mac. And their time consisted of drinks and karaoke at Jakes; although Jason didn't sing.

The girls went to a spa during the day, getting nice and pampered all on Jason's dollar of course, followed by dinner in a suite and a surprise appearance by a male entertainer, a crazy idea agreed upon by Robin and Carly.

It was finally the week of the nuptials and Maxie was moving back to Mac's for the week, via pre-wedding ritual. "Are you sure you really have to do this?"

"Jason it's traditional." Maxie said standing at the door with her suitcase.

"But it's this suitcase. I don't like seeing you standing at this door like this. It looks like you're leaving me with the amount of stuff your taking."

"Well if you start to miss my stuff you can just go over to the walk in closet. There are plenty of other clothes that I'm sure would love your attention." She joked moving away from the bag to sit with Jason on the couch.

"I'm just going to miss you." Jason admitted leaning into kiss her. One kiss turned into another, and another until Jason was covering Maxie's body with his, his hand working its way underneath her shirt fiddling with the clasp of her bra. "If you leave how on earth are we going to have our daily sex?" He said finally freeing the clasp. Jason sat up quickly working to remove Maxie's shirt taking the bar with it.

"This was not in the plan!"

"Would you like to stop?"

"No!" Maxie immediately responded. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

Jason waited for Maxie to ask.

"Promise me, that just because we're getting married; promise me that you'll still want to do this with me. Even after we have kids, or when were old and wrinkly?"

"Maxie, you will never have to worry about that." Jason smiled before reclaiming her lips for another searing kiss.

~*~

That last detail consisted of a final dress fitting, making sure the decorations at the church were just right, Lulu and Robin took over the bulk of the responsibilities making sure that every item on Maxie's wedding to-do list were checked and double checked.

And Mac tried one last chance to talk his daughter out of marrying into the mob.

"So tomorrow."

"Yes Mac tomorrow. Tomorrow I become Mariah Maximillian Morgan."

"And you're sure?"

"Mac we've been through this!" Maxie whined leaning back against the couch.

"I'm just making sure." He said, a slight smile creeping across his features. He had never really pictured Maxie as being the marrying type of girl, but she seemed so steadfast in her decision. Giving Mac the tiniest bit of calm. "And about your mother?"

"I've been with Jason for over a year. We haven't heard from mom in 3 years. If she really wanted to make an effort to know me, she would have tried to contact me, at some point in all of this. And she hasn't. I only want people at this wedding that love me, and support my decision."

"You're including me in that statement?" Mac laughed, finally getting a smile out of his daughter.

"Yes Mac. You will never admit it, and I'd never ask you to say it in public. But you like Jason Morgan. And I, I love him."

"Who are you and what have you done with my stubborn emotionally stunted daughter?" Mac joked.

"I know I used to believe that it was Spinelli who brought out the best in me. And he did. But I learned that my best can always be better."

"Did Jason ever tell you about the day he asked permission?" Mac smiled leaning back into the couch wrapping his arm around Maxie's shoulders.

"I know that it involved handcuffs and a lie detector test, but that's about it."

"Why don't I fill in some blanks for you?"

**

"_So to what do we owe this voluntary visit?" Mac joked sitting on the edge of the table. "Here to make a confession?"_

"_I'm here to talk to you about Maxie. She's fine." Jason assured._

"_Then what is there to talk about? Are you finally going to do something noble and let her go?" _

"_I want you to know, I didn't ask Maxie to stop talking to you. I would never ask her to do that. In some warped way that only Maxie's mind works she told herself, that until things between you two were on better terms she'd rather ignore you than fight with you." Jason explained._

"_That does sound like Maxie." Mac thought his smirk changing to a small but noticeable frown. "So what brings you here?" _

"_We had a scare a couple months ago. She took an at home test and then we went to the hospital where Robin gave her a blood test. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since."_

"_Why are you telling me this Jason? Do you really think it's going to benefit you to tell me how careless you are when it comes to protecting my daughter?" _

_Jason ran a hand over his face. "The truth is I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. And I would never push Maxie to think about children if she didn't express a desire for them too." _

"_Jason would you just get to the point already!" _

"_I want to have a family with your daughter Mac, not just children; I want to marry your daughter." Jason finally said taking a beat to let the new information sink in. "I know you have your concerns regarding my life. But I would never knowingly risk Maxie or my child's life." _

_Mac didn't waste any time before moving around the table and lifting Jason out of the chair tossing him into the wall. "Hands behind your head." Mac barked. Jason complied and soon had his hands cuffed behind his back. _

**

"Mac didn't you learn your lesson from Patrick." Maxie smiled. "Clearly your tough guy routine didn't work on him, why did you think it would work on Jason?"

Mac just shook his head. He didn't actually think it would work. He just wanted to see if Jason was willing to jump through the hoops.

"So the lie detector test. Were there any question's that Jason failed?"

"He didn't fail any questions. But he refused to answer a few of them."

"Let me guess, you took that opportunity to ask him about the business?" Mac just nodded. "Mac Jason still makes me leave the room when anything closely resembling business is involved."

"That's good." Mac smiled truly happy for his daughter's bright state of mind. And as much as Mac didn't want to admit it, it was almost completely because of Jason Morgan.

"I should probably get some sleep."

"Yes you should. You are getting married in the morning." Mac actually managed to say with a true smile on his face.

"I love you daddy." Maxie smiled as she bounced up the stairs. Mac finally alone again, had time to sit back and process the final thoughts in his head. Tomorrow his only living daughter would walk down the aisle.

When he first got involved with Felicia he knew that Maxie came along with the deal. The cute curious little blonde ball of sunshine next; Georgie, and although her conception caused a little drama amongst the adults in the girls lives in the end it was Mac who raised them into the girls they had become.

Somewhere along the way they each choose to live out their lives in their own ways. Georgie was always a bookworm; always focused on others. Even during her brief defiance with her marriage to Dillon, he knew that deep down Georgie would still be there even when they weren't speaking to each other.

With Maxie; things had always been a bit more difficult. Maxie had been older and had a few more memories of Frisco; meaning she knew the hurt of not just a mother—but a father too who deserted her. And as much as Mac's constant presence in her life tried to dissuade her fear it never seemed like enough.

Early on Maxie started her rebellious streak traveling into Canada with people from school to get her first tattoo. Her irrational crush on Lucky Spencer, which after years of waiting led to her affair with him.

All the men in Maxie's life had let her down. Had abandoned her in some way or another. Whether through their unfortunate death; or they proved themselves to be unworthy of Maxie's attention. He had always assumed that Jason would eventually fall into one of those categories.

But here he was.

The night before his only living daughter's wedding. Tomorrow morning he would wake up; get dressed in his suit and tie and willing give his daughter to the Port Charles mob. Did Mac believe that Jason would do everything in his power to keep her safe? Absolutely.

Jason was loyal to a fault, which was the only reason he knew that he could—and would go through with this.

Tomorrow.

~*~

* * *

_Reviews always appreciated!_


	22. Chapter 21

_Here we go next chapter...there's a lot packed in here so hope it all flows well. I'm excited to finish this one cause I have a few more ideas up my sleve..._

* * *

Jason stood at the front of St. Timothy's church, Father Cortes to his right, Spinelli a couple steps behind. Other than a quick conversation the night before, Jason hadn't seen his bride-to-be in the last 3 days.

Far too long for his liking.

The group assembled in the sanctuary was an eclectic bunch, from the Quatermaines, and different members of the Corinthois organization, members of the PCPD, various people from the hospital, and a random assortment of people Maxie "knew" from the fashion industry.

"Soon Stonecold. Soon." Spinelli said placing his hand on the shoulder of Jason's perfectly tailored suit; tie too tight for his liking.

Before Jason could respond the organist began to play alerting everyone that the wedding was beginning. Jason smiled fondly at Patrick and Robin, watching as Lulu began her assent up the aisle. Lulu took her place across from Spinelli before turning back towards the aisle as the music changed to the wedding march.

Maxie appeared on Mac's arm as a vision of white. Something that she never truly thought she would do; being a bride, or wearing white. Mac and Jason politely shook hands before Mac kissed Maxie's cheek and gave her away to Jason "mobster" Morgan.

~*~

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

Jason didn't wait another minute people bringing a hand up to cradle the base of her head being careful to avoid the ringlets coming out of the clip holding her hair in perfect place. Maxie slipped her tongue into Jason's mouth trying to deepen the kiss, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. Jason reluctantly broke off the kiss leaving them both breathless and wanting more.

The people in the sanctuary applauded the new couple as they began their exit of the building. Hand in hand, and ready to start their life together.

~*~

"Where do you think they are?" Robin asked watching the elevator doors, everyone was sitting at table scattered throughout the metro court restaurant eating. Jason and Maxie had still yet to arrive.

"Milo," Carly called out to him, the man who filled in as the driver of the limo. "You came up about 45 minutes ago?"

Milo's cheek's turned a bright shade of red as he tried to put into words the reason why the newlyweds had yet to arrive.

"Seriously!" Robin laughed. She didn't waste any time pulling the cell phone from her clutch.

~*~

"That is the third time someone called." Maxie smiled. Her wedding dress was lying across the seat behind them. She sat straddling Jason with just her bra, half slip, and garter. "Maybe we should go in?"

"But I just got you out of that dress." Jason said exasperated.

At that Maxie's phone rang again, this time Lulu. "WHAT!"

"Maxie, you need to stop having sex with your husband and get your ass up here. You have the next two weeks to have all the sex you want!" Lulu said through gritted teeth before hanging up.

"We should probably get upstairs." Jason suggested motioning for Maxie to put on her dress while he redressed himself. "Do you need some help getting back in your dress?"

"Yes," Maxie smiled as she did her best to step into the fashionable dress turning so that Jason could zip and link the dress in place. "I love you Jason Morgan."

"I love you Maxie Morgan."

"It's official. We've had sex as a married couple." Maxie smiled as Jason helped her out of the limo. "It's pretty great huh?"

"It's better than great Maxie. It's perfect."

~*~

The reception over, and the present's laying across the penthouse, mostly consuming the pool table, Maxie's wedding dress permanently hanging at the back of the couples walk in closet. Their three bags were packed and ready by the front door for their early departure for the Bahamas, their first stop on the honeymoon before traveling on to Europe, for an adventure on the back of a motorcycle; and of course hours of shopping for Maxie. Jason only agreed to that once Maxie promised to model all the lingerie she purchased in each city.

The couple just planned to sleep on the long flight, taking every opportunity to enjoy their new marital status.

While on the commercial flight, the first flight from New York to Miami, the couple was sitting in first class Jason; in the aisle seat so that Maxie could look out the window; mostly so she could get extra sleep. Jason of course always on alert watched his beautiful bride sleep, spinning the silver ring around his finger.

"Newly married?" An older gentleman in the adjacent row asked.

"Yeah, last night." Jason smiled looking over at Maxie again.

"Honeymoon trip?" Jason just continued nodding at the questions. "From one married man to another, can I offer you a piece of advice?"

"I'd take anything you can offer me."

"Happy wife, happy life." The man looked around Jason taking a short look at Maxie's sleeping form.

"Is your wife with you?" Jason asked trying to make conversation.

"My wife passed on, a few weeks ago. I was in New York for the burial."

"I'm sorry. How long were you married?"

"53 roller coaster years; women, can't live with them, can't seem to manage without them."

"I know the feeling." Jason smirked as Maxie lifted her feet and placed them in his lap, truly making herself comfortable.

"So peaceful when their sleeping." The man said as if he knew Maxie personally.

"So you've met?" Jason joked. "She's a firecracker."

"Well good luck to you both." The man said picking up his newspaper again. Jason smiled down at his beautiful bride. Finally relaxing and letting sleep take over.

~*~

After switching to a smaller plane they continued their travels to the Island of Eleuthera one of the larger island in the Bahamas. They rented an open-topped jeep, on Maxie's request so that she could enjoy the warm arm on her skin at all times. Jason easily accepted hoping to convince Maxie to go two-tracking at some point before they left the island.

Their two level beach villa was located right along the coast of ten bay beach, giving them their own private bay where they could swim, tan and do just about whatever they wanted. The kitchen was stocked at Jason request and everything was ready for the perfect week in paradise.

All they had to worry about now was whether to eat, sleep enjoy the beach or enjoy each other first.

"Can you believe it actually happened?" Maxie said flopping down on the king size bed.

"What? The wedding?" Jason asked removing her sandals before joining her on the bed.

"No," She smirked turning onto her side to kiss him lightly. "Nothing and no one could have stopped me from becoming Mrs. Morgan."

"Then what?"

"We're here, on an island that isn't controlled by Sonny, a place where nothing is work related and it's just you and me. No one else."

Jason toed off his own shoes and wrapped his arms around his young bride. "3 weeks."

"I know I can't wait to get you out of these clothes." Maxie winked.

"So we have this whole villa, a private beach and all you can think about is getting me out of my clothes?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Maxie asked rising up on her knees to straddle Jason, slowly lifting the ribbed tank top over her head. Jason's hands slowly traveled up her jean clad legs to squeeze her hips, bringing their bodies closer together.

Maxie made a silent vow to herself to have sex with her husband in every room of the villa before their week was over.

~*~

Early on the morning of their 3rd day in Eleuthera Maxie awoke long before Jason a rarity in their relationship. After their bendy activities the night before Maxie couldn't think of a better way to relax and stretch her kinked muscles than a little bit of yoga. Slipping into one of her less revealing bikini's that hugged her curves but kept her securely placed she walked down to the first level towards the sliding glass doors walking down the deck to the stone path that led out to their private bay.

Maxie went through her yoga routine and before she knew it she had to dive into the water to cool herself down. Even early in the morning the weather in the Bahamas' was drastically different than Port Charles. Upon reemerging to the surface she found Jason clad in only his sleep shorts, something he had to pull on since they preferred to sleep naked, even back in Port Charles.

"Have I told you lately that I hate waking up alone in bed?" Jason smirked watching as Maxie pulled herself out of the water, she couldn't help but notice how Jason's eyes trailed over her body.

"Isn't that usually my line?" She laughed putting her hair up into a high ponytail. "Sorry I was a little stiff after last night."

"Yeah, I had no idea that you were that flexible. You've been holding out on me." He joked stepping forward lightly massaging the tops of her shoulders.

"I have to leave some mystery to the relationship." She laughed leaning forward enough so that the water droplets transferred from her body to his bare chest.

"So every surface of the villa, does that include this little area out here by the bay?" Jason asked his fingers pulling lightly on the tie behind her neck. Jason watched as Maxie helped loosen the tie behind her back and they both held their breath as the top found its way to the space between their feet.

The difference of skin tone was clearly evident between the material that covered her breasts and the rest of her skin.

"So right out here? Right out in the open?" Maxie asked her fingers pulling slowly at the ties that held the bottom together.

"I don't see why not?" Jason stopped Maxie's slow form of torture by pulling the strings quickly the fabric meeting his hand quickly as it left her toned body. "I think you should just forget about clothes."

"And I think you're over dressed."

Jason happily obliged in the removal of his shorts taking Maxie on another "surface" there villa provided.

~*~

On their last full day in Eleuthera Maxie was curled into the fetal position on one of the deck chairs just outside their master bedroom. The night before they drove into town to Palmetto Point for dinner, where Jason stuck with a safe steak but Maxie wanting to get the full experience opted for island fresh seafood.

That became the second morning on their honeymoon that Jason woke alone in bed. "I told you not to get the seafood." Jason called out as Maxie made a dash for the bathroom.

"Shut up!" Maxie whispered her throat sore.

"Do you want to come back to bed?"

"Nope, I'm thinking back to the deck." She smiled raising her arms for Jason to carry her. It wasn't hard to lift her into his arms and set her lightly in the lounge chair, grabbing the extra blanket from inside the room to drape over her scantily clad body.

"We don't have a lot here for breakfast, especially with your stomach being so upset. I'm going to go into town really quick and get you something to settle your stomach." Jason said kissing her forehead lightly. "Love you."

"You really shouldn't look to closely right now. It's way too early in our marriage for you to see me this way."

"In sickness and in health Max." He whispered kissing her again, before returning to the room to change and prepare to head out.

Maxie could hear the jeep pull out of the gravel drive, hopefully the Bahamas still had ginger ale. Somewhere in time Maxie must have began to doze off, the warm salty air lulling her to sleep. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of the jeep pulling back onto the gravel path.

~*~

Jason was searching the small island grocery store high and low. He had found their version of ginger ale and saltines, but he was hoping to find a small bell. One of the few fond memories Maxie had ever shared about Felicia was when she was sick. The bell was something that Maxie still had sitting on the mantle, next to a picture of Georgie.

The best he could find was a cooking timer but it was the thought that counted right?

Paying for the items Jason quickly jumped in the jeep wanting to get back his bride to take care of her. She really did still look beautiful even when she was leaning over the toilet dressed in only his tank top.

He could almost guarantee she would be asleep in the chair by the time he returned. She could fall asleep almost anywhere. Another thing they had in common.

Pulling back into the drive Jason quickly exited the jeep seeing that the sliding doors on the second level deck were still open, assuming Maxie was still out there. Stopping in the kitchen Jason grabbed a glass filling it halfway with ice before pouring in ginger ale. With the crackers, soda and kitchen timer in hand Jason made his way up the stairs reaching the balcony finding the lounge chair empty, the blanket missing as well.

"Maxie?" Jason called moving to look in the bathroom. After searching the small villa Jason headed down the stretch to the private bay still not finding her bride.

"Maxie if you're hiding it's really not that funny." Jason said trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Moving back into the villa he checked the bed, end tables and refrigerator for a note and came up empty.

Jason didn't know where she was, but it was safe to say that he was in a full blown panic. Finally finding her cell phone in the bedside table, Jason knew he was out of options. Now all that he could do was wait, or go to the police. Neither sounded like a good option but the later was the necessary.

He just didn't want to be the one to tell Mac that he at the moment had no idea where is daughter was.

* * *

_Reviews always appreciated!_


	23. Chapter 22

_Hey everyone! Sorry that it has taken me a while to post. Life and all that good stuff. I'm getting anxious to finish this story I have plans for a few other Jason/Maxie stories, but I need to finish a few before a get started on anything new. This chapter is kind of transitional but hopefully you'll like it just the same!_

* * *

The first call Jason made was to the police. He had a picture of Maxie ready and waiting when they arrive at the villa. Explaining all that he could the cops took the picture but told Jason they couldn't legally report her as a missing person until she had been missing a full 48 hours.

After calming himself for about an hour, Jason made the phone call he had been dreading most, he called Mac. Mac immediately started yelling into the phone blaming Jason and his lifestyle for Maxie's disappearance. Carly had gone missing from Jason and Courtney's wedding, it logically made sense for Mac to blame him.

Although Jason couldn't figure out a reason for why one of his enemies would be in the Bahamas, Jason played every possible scenario out in his head, over and over. He had only been in the store a total of 15 minutes, 5 minute drive each way to the store. 25 minutes, that how long it took. Jason hadn't noticed anyone in particular watching them. The only potential threat Jason could think of would be from Miami, and yes it was only a 45 minute plane ride, but there had been peace with that organization since Sonny had taken over the Zacchara territory.

Jason just had to wait for Mac. Mac was on his way. And although a fight would soon ensue, Jason would rather have that, then the current silence that filled the villa. He needed something, someone else to be on his side at the moment.

Someone who believed that Jason wanted his wife back, at any cost.

The police finished their assessment of the villa; fingerprinting most of the morning. Jason made the third difficult phone call to Spinelli shortly after. Spinelli took Sonny's plane and flew down meeting Mac at the airport before they joined Jason at the villa. Mac looked angry. He looked as if he was ready to punch Jason, and at this rate Jason wouldn't have blamed him. Less than a week ago, Jason promised to love, honor and protect Maxie, and he wasn't off to a good start.

But the second Jason lifted his head to meet their gaze Mac could see the desperation in the younger man's eyes. Spinelli eagerly set off on his own exploratory mission to find his beloved friend.

"I don't understand how this could happen?" Mac asked for the millionth time.

"Mac, I know that you blame me—but I really can't deal with that right now—" Jason said his usual confident voice missing. "I swear this has nothing to do with my business."

"I am both fearfully and glad to announce that I believe Stonecold is correct. There is no documented proof that any of the Miami mob have ties to this island or have anything to do with fair Maximista's disappearance." Spinelli commented looking at the computer screen. "I am also saddened to report that in the last 10 years; this island has had an increase of abductions, mostly teenage girls with fair skin and blonde hair."

"What else Spinelli?" Mac asked needing more details.

"It appears they—they—"

"Just spit it out already!" Mac yelled.

"They seem to be sold." Spinelli said whispering the last word.

Maxie didn't know exactly where she was. She remembered a car pulling up on the gravel drive, she thought it was Jason—it wasn't.

She had still yet to see who actually took her. When she heard the footsteps in the bedroom she called out to Jason but she was only answered by a dark colored bag pulled over her head. Having no food left in her stomach she didn't have much energy to fight off the two people who grabbed her.

Her hands were quickly zip tied behind her back and she could only assume she was inside the trunk of a car. Doing everything she learned from an Oprah episode she attempted to gage the direction of travel and count how long she had been moving.

The whole while fearing that one of Jason's enemies had found them. And what Jason would do once he realized she was missing. She wasn't afraid of whether Jason would find her or not; that wasn't even a question in her mind. Jason never failed when it came to the people he cared about.

It was more a question of what they would do to her until then. She attempted to pull the shirt down further to cover her bare legs. She heard the trunk open and then she was picked up this time by only one man. Deciding it was best to pretend she was unconscious was waiting until she was set on the ground and the bag was yanked from her head.

The Spanish the men were speaking was something that Maxie wasn't able to understand; she had barely mastered English. Not caring about her that much they quickly turned her over cutting the zip tie from her wrists.

"We know you're awake." One of the men finally said; his English almost perfect

"Well I wasn't exactly in favor of this little field trop." Maxie smiled sitting up. "Who do you work for? The Zacchara's someone in Miami?"

"What are you talking about little girl?"

"You do know who I am don't you?" She asked standing finally. She wasn't going to let these men see her scared. "You seriously didn't do your homework before you abducted me?"

"I don't care who you are."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"You're money in the bank." He said finally leaving her alone.

Mac had just gone into the guest bedroom to lie down. After the police took their statements and Spinelli told them what he had discovered by searching "Google". Mac and Jason shared their equal amounts of fear and anger both gone to separate ends of the house.

Spinelli was still typing away at his computer while Jason went out to the bay to sit in a chair and watch the ocean. Not two days ago he was making love to Maxie in this very spot; and it seemed likely that someone was trying to sell her for her miraculous blonde hair and blue eyes. Apparently a rarity in the Bahamas; except when it came to tourists.

Jason heard a car pull up in the drive; after noticing it wasn't a police car he saw a tall man with white hair step out of the vehicle; followed by a blonde woman.

Mac was the first one to greet them; except instead of a handshake it was a punch to the man's face. Jason ran down the front entrance where the man was just starting to get to his feet.

"I guess I should have been expecting that." The man said running a hand over his sore jaw.

Jason finally caught a glimpse of the woman identifying her as Felicia, Maxie's mother which could only mean the man was Frisco; her estranged father. Felicia said that she had been working with him around the time of Georgie's death.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mac asked, his body heaving with the effort he used in the punch; his blood was boiling.

"Mac let's just go inside and talk?" Felicia suggested trying to calm her ex husband.

"I want an answer now!"

Spinelli just hung in the shadows holding his computer tightly to his chest.

"Mac!" Jason finally said speaking up. "Let's just go inside. If they know something that can help get Maxie back, then just shut up and let them help." Jason said warily.

The group ventured inside to the living room, and sat pensively waiting for someone to start.

"We believe that it's the Medellin Cartel that has Maxie." Felicia finally said. "Ever since the cofounder Carlos Lehder went to prison, his workers have been looking for new places of revenue."

"We've been on this case for the last six months. We've gone in and retrieved four girls." Frisco supplied.

"Out of how many missing?" Spinelli asked.

"That we know of—fifteen." Frisco said, his voice was void of emotion. "We have an agent undercover and were hoping to find Maxie's location within the next few days."

"Days!" Jason said shocked. "I'm sorry but if you guys don't do something soon, I'll find her myself."

"Mr. Morgan you have no idea what you're against."

"And no offense Mr. Jones but since when do you give a crap about your daughter?" Jason said finally letting his anger out. "I mean both of you, did you even know that Maxie got married? That she's been engaged for the last 5 months?"

"Stonecold I don't feel that this is going to bring fair Maximista back to you any—"

"Do you even care about your daughter at all?"

Jason stood quickly and stormed out of the room towards the bay deck. All of this was spiraling out of control. Not even a week ago Maxie had said. "I Do." She had agreed to stay married to him for the rest of their foreseeable lives. This wasn't supposed to be it.

Sure he always had the fear in the back of his mind that one day his enemies could use Maxie against him, but he never imagines that the normal evils of this world could possible take her away from him

There was a glimmer of hope when Felicia and Frisco showed up; at least they had a semblance of an idea where Maxie might be. The idea of Maxie being sold to the highest bidder made him cringe. He knew that Maxie was strong and resilient he just wanted to find her and make her believe that everything could someday be okay.

* * *

_thanks for reading, review if you please!_


	24. Chapter 23

_so...i found this chapter very difficult to write; and i'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. But I don't think I can do it better as of yet, so sorry if it's lacking...Other than that enjoy, I'll be posting the next chapter probably Wednesday._

* * *

Four weeks. A month had passed since Maxie had been taken. Word had gotten around the small island community; and if people knew what was going on they weren't coming forward with any information. For fear of the cartel that held Maxie or fear of the Port Charles mob; no one was coming forward, making the process even more pain stakingly slow.

Mac made a public plea on Jason's behalf begging whomever had Maxie to please bring his daughter back. Jason stood in the background but in view of the camera. It was Frisco and Felicia who first discovered a lead. Frisco and another undercover agent were going out that night in hopes of buying a petite blonde American girl. Hopefully this ordeal would all be over tonight.

Over the last few weeks Mac and Jason bonded over their fear of losing Maxie. The tension was at an all time high with Felicia and Frisco being involved, but after a few nights of fighting and blaming; Mac and Jason had finally had a mutual understanding, that they just wanted Maxie home.

* * *

Late one night during the 2nd week Felicia found Jason sitting by the bay; his favorite new roosting spot.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" she asked coming to stand behind him.

"I guess."

"How did this whole you and Maxie thing happen in the first place?"

"It's a long story."

"Mind filling me in? When I left town you were in charge of the organization and trying to avenge your sister's death. How did Maxie get involved with you?"

Jason hesitated.

"I know that I have no right to question anything I'm just trying to wrap my head around the idea that my daughter is married to you."

Jason looked at how desperate Felicia looked, "Spinelli. Spinelli and Maxie had a big fight and Maxie came to me to get him back. It just kind of happened, no matter how much I tried to push her away. I love your daughter Felicia."

"We're going to get her back. I can't lose another daughter. Especially with things like this."

Jason turned to the older blonde woman, the resemblance of Maxie visible in the older woman's features.

"I was at the market, Maxie ate some bad seafood the night before and I was getting supplies. I would have been back sooner but I was searching for a bell, like the one you gave her when she was sick."

"She told you that story?" Felicia smiled looking down at her son-in-law.

"There's a bell in our bedside table."

No more words needed to be spoken in that moment; Felicia lightly grasped Jason's hand giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Frisco had been waiting at the coffee shop for the last hour waiting for word that Maxie had been located. His undercover cooperative was supposed to meet him 10 minutes ago with any information he had acquired. It either meant that the deal wasn't going to happen, or there was snag in the transfer. The money wasn't supposed to be an issue.

Frisco hadn't gone into detail in front of Mac or Jason; but out of the four girls they had managed to rescue they hadn't survived unscathed. He didn't have a false sense of assurance in this situation; if anything Frisco had learned to be a pessimist because that was usually closer to his reality. In his reality he had never anticipated having children, marry Felicia had been enough for him to know that, that wasn't the type of lifestyle he was cut out for. So while he knew he would do anything to get Maxie back, it was more work related than fatherly instincts.

The shrill ringing of his phone brought him out of this thoughts; "Yeah?"

"They've got a girl, I'm sending a photo through let me know if she's your girl." Before hanging up.

Frisco quickly flipped open his phone opening the attached file and was relieved when he finally saw Maxie's dirty, partially bruised face. "Felicia we've got her, we're on the way to do the exchange." He said hanging up the phone, at least he was able to do something right, by his daughter.

* * *

Maxie sat in the silence of the brick walled room. She'd grown accustomed to the bleak accommodations over the last—she didn't know how long. She'd lost count after the first 8 days. Each day was the same; wake up eat the miniscule amount of food they would bring, and stare at the walls until she eventually fell asleep again.

Occasionally they would bring her to another room, where another petrified girl was. These girls making Maxie feel old; they couldn't have been more than 15.

Finally one morning she was woken by two men coming into her "cell".

"Well it's your lucky day Mrs. Morgan." One of the men said.

"So you know my name, congrats." Maxie said trying to keep her wit, even though she was breaking on the inside. "Why am I so lucky?"

"Cause you've been bought. Your pretty little ass gets to take a nice hot—well let's face it, it'll be cold shower, gotta get you all pretty'ed up to meet your new man." He said roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

Maxie complied just because she had learned if you didn't they could hit hard.

They led her down a hallway until they arrived at a small stall shower that completely contradicted the purpose of a shower.

"Well you don't have all day." The man said waiting for Maxie to disrobe."

"You expect me to shower in front of you?"

"You can either shower or we can give you a sponge bath?"

Maxie waiting for a minute before pulling off the dirty black shirt she had been wearing, all smells of Jason having faded long ago. Once stripping off the rest of her clothing she turned on the water waiting a few second for the cold water to pour out. "If you think you're going to see me cry you're going to have to keep waiting."

"I don't wanna see you cry; but I bet I could make you scream."

* * *

Frisco was meeting with the other undercover agent, sitting in the backseat of the no descript car was the scared petrified girl that had grown up since their last visit.

"Did you fill her in yet?" Frisco asked.

"As much as I could, she's not in shock yet—but the hospital wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I'll take her from here." Frisco stated shaking hands with the man before approaching the car. "Maxie."

"I just wanna go home." She said looking over towards the voice. "Dad?"

"It's me Max." Frisco said opening the car door, when she didn't move he continued to talk, "We're going to take you to the hospital, have you get checked out. You're Mom, Mac, Jason and that tech kid are going to meet us there."

"Spinelli." Maxie supplied, taking her estranged father's hand and shakily stepped out of the car. She was thankful for the shorts and shirt her abductors had given her.

* * *

Jason and Mac were fighting their way to be the first one to enter the hospital room. She was still surrounded by doctor's making sure that she was okay. Frisco had informed them of her medical history making sure to pump her full of antibiotics to overpower any potential infection she might have contracted while not taking her heart medication.

"How is she?" Mac and Jason asked in unison.

"She's pretty banged up." Frisco started a doctor exiting the room before he could elaborate.

"I'm her husband, how is she doing?"

"Mr. Morgan, your wife has been through quite an ordeal." The female doctor spoke her accent slurring her English words. "Physically she doesn't seem to have sustained too many injuries but emotionally. Sir the trauma your wife sustained—just be cautious." She smiled before leaving Mac and Jason to enter the room.

"Maxie." Jason whispered approaching the bed. She nearly leapt from the bed when she saw that it was Jason.

"Jason!" She said leaning forward into his waiting arms. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Maxie I'll always find you." Jason said running his hands through her tangled blonde hair. It was a good thing there weren't any mirrors, Maxie wouldn't want anyone to see her this way. Physically she seemed okay, she had a small cut along her cheek, but it was something that would easily heal, and she had a small bruise along her right temple. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said hugging him tightly to her body. After a few minutes in the long embrace Jason reluctantly pulled back letting Mac get a chance to see his daughter.

The reunion was long overdue, but short lived when the doctor returned again, and sent Maxie off for a short run of tests before releasing her, Jason and Maxie both promised that she would get a full run of tests when they returned to Port Charles. Spinelli brought their luggage from the villa not wanting to spend more time on the island than was necessary.

Mother, father child reunion lasted no more than 5 minutes total. Frisco and Felicia were called out on another assignment, but Felicia promised to make her way to Port Charles in the near future.

* * *

Once safely on the plane back to Port Charles Mac sleeping, Spinelli computing and Jason and Maxie wrapped in each other's arms, that Maxie started to slowly speak about the month long ordeal.

"There were others." She whispered softly into Jason's chest. "5 other girls came and went while I waited."

"Frisco and his team put in very specific requirements when it came to the girl they wanted. There was no way we weren't going to get you back." He said running a hand up and down her back.

"Everytime they came in I kept thinking, it was my turn. I kept thinking that it was going to be me who left and never came back. Jase you need to know that they—"

"Maxie whatever happened, you're safe now, and we will get through this." He promised, again willing her to believe. "Nothing you tell me is going to change that."

"But I—Jason I was—" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Jason could only imagine what she had been through, a trip to see Laniey would probably be a new staple for a while.

"Can we just talk later?" Maxie finally said letting the words go unsaid.

"Of course. Maxie I know that this is going to take time, but I'm still your husband, we're going to be okay."

Maxie just closed her eyes, trying to push the images that came from her mind, and grip onto Jason a little tighter.

* * *

Back in Port Charles Mac said goodbye at the airport wanting to give Maxie and Jason a chance to get home and attempt to get back to normal. Maxie was mostly surprised at her father's acceptance of Jason and smirked when they shook hands amicably before parting.

"We had a lot of time to bond." Jason said, not telling the truth about how Mac and Jason had shed a few tears together and had even managed to come to a new kind of respect between them.

"So are you hungry, do you want to get some sleep?" Jason asked setting the bags down next to the desk.

"I think taking a shower might be the best idea. Maybe you could order some food?"

"It'll be waiting for you when you get out."

Maxie slowly shrugged out of the sweater she was wearing and made her way up the stairs. The majority of the clothes they had packed for their trip consisted of skimpy tank tops. The outfit she had picked for the trip home was a simple tank top and sweatpants. And the sweater which had hidden the bruises that Jason could now clearly see along her tanned skin.

Taking a bit of extra time to run her hands over the surface of the bed spread, Maxie slowly made her way to the shower, turning it all the way to hot not even bothering with the cold.

Taking off her clothes Maxie examined her bruises in the mirror cringing at the distinct hand print bruises on her hips.

Letting the scalding water run over her body she finally let the rest of her tears fall freely. Closing her eyes a flash of memories of the last four weeks flooded her mind. Watching the men bring in other girls who didn't look much older than teenagers, finally being forced into a shower being leered at by the men, who finally after a month of fear accomplished what she knew they would eventually do.

Sex had always been something Maxie enjoyed, something that gave her power over people. The closest she had ever come to this situation before was when Logan attacked her in the crimson office. But that was all in the before.

Before she was a woman who could survive on her own, before she became a woman who didn't need a man to complete her. Before she was married; she couldn't tell Jason, it would break his heart. She would just have to push this ordeal to the back of her mind, and go back to the woman she was before this whole ordeal.

Too bad she didn't exist anymore.


	25. Chapter 24

_So...sorry it's late again...I feel like I might have rushed this chapter but I'm excited for the next chapter. This story will be wrapping up in about 2-3 chapters so hopefully you're still out there reading. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

One full week after returning to Port Charles Maxie was prepped and ready for her first day back at Crimson. Kate had told her there was no reason to rush back, but Maxie wanted to return to normal. Normal meant back to work, once again with a new guard on her tail. With Cody's promotion to enforcer they had just employed a new group of guards and this new one was dreading the fashion industry more than Cody had.

"So maybe we can get dinner tonight?" Jason suggested.

"Actually I don't think I'll be getting out of work until really late." She said busily walking around the bedroom getting ready.

"I have a lot of stuff to catch up on too; it can be a late dinner."

"I'll call you when I know what the details are?" She said before grabbing her shoes and rushing down the stairs; leaving Jason alone in their bedroom with no kiss goodbye.

That's how things had been since their return from the Bahamas. Everyone told him it would be a long while before things were back to normal, but it seemed as if Maxie was forgetting the last months and completely blocking it out.

The day after their return they went to the General Hospital so Robin and Patrick could run a full and complete battery of tests. Jason didn't need any report to tell them that Maxie had been raped. From the bruises he watched her try and hide, to the way she reacted anytime someone touched her; it wasn't rocket science. It just broke his heart that Maxie hadn't been able to tell him, and he was unbelievably pissed off at the world that someone had taken his bride and done that to her. If he didn't think Frisco and Felicia were going to find the people responsible he would already be back in the Bahamas taking care of the situation himself.

Patrick and Robin suggested letting Maxie reveal this secret herself, it would take a lot of patience, but that would be better than ambushing her, with something she clearly wasn't ready to reveal.

"She won't talk to me." Jason said sitting in front of the couple, Maxie at the crimson office. "She won't even look me when we're talking."

"Jason do you remember how long I ran away from my post partum depression?" Robin stated.

"It's true Jason that took months, Maxie's only been back for a week. You have to give her more time."

"And I'm willing to wait, but I can just feel her pulling away from me. She's just slipping away from who I've seen her become and I—"

"I know Jase; she'll come back to you."

Maxie was busily returning phone calls off her roster list of duties for the day. Since Maxie's return Lulu went to Manhattan to pick up Federico's new collection samples while Maxie re-acclimated herself.

Her new guard was stationed in the lobby leaving her to her work without having to entertain, and not having to worry about Kate, who was being eerily lax on Maxie's absence. Everyone was being nice, and that's what bothered her. Sure she was a broken hearted, abduction and rape victim—but she was still Maxie Jones, well, Maxie Morgan. Maxie Jones would have pushed the feelings of hurt and victimization down and go to the bar and use and abuse some guy at a bar.

Maxie Morgan wasn't quite sure how to deal anymore. Mostly because this was the first major event other than the short honeymoon in her life as Maxie Morgan.

After lunch in her trip up the elevator Maxie had her first panic attach of the day. Suddenly it felt like the walls were closing in on her, and she needed to get out immediately. Stopping the elevator on the second floor Maxie was making her way down the luxurious hallways when she ran smack into Johnny.

A small gasp escaped her lips before she had a chance to realize whose arms were holding her.

"Maxie, its okay calm down I've got you." Johnny said loosening his grip on the frantic blonde.

"Johnny what are you doing here?" She said trying to slow her breathing.

"Just taking care of some business, what are you doing on this floor?"

"I just—"

Johnny gently pulled her back in for a light hug, keeping his arms loosely around her so she didn't feel trapped. "How about we take the stairs up the next floor? I could use the work out?"

Maxie smiled, letting Johnny lead her to the stairwell where they walked up the next flight reaching the crimson offices.

"Thanks I just."She tried to say again, the words not quite making it out.

"You alone in the office today?" He asked sliding Lulu's chair over towards where Maxie was now sitting.

"Yeah, there all in Manhattan, so just me, I left the guard downstairs for the day. I wanted to do this on my own—we see how well that worked out."

"Maxie you're allowed to not be okay. You know that right?"

"Trust me Johnny—I know I'm not okay." Maxie said checking her makeup in her handheld mirror.

"Well admitting you have a problem is the—"

"I'm not a drug addict or alcoholic Johnny. I was abducted, I was—"

"Maxie I don't need to know everything, but Jason does." He said softly trying not to sound like he was telling her what to do. "Maxie Jason is your husband, I was at your wedding and I watched Jason—the guy loves you—he married you which he hasn't done with the other girlfriends. Don't talk to me, talk to him."

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"That's not going to happen Maxie—but in the unlikely event that it does, you know I'll be there for you." Johnny smirked saying a quick goodbye before leaving the office.

She might as well just go home and tell everything to Jason—he was going to find out sooner or later, and if she did it now she could at least set her mind up for moving on…and maybe moving out.

Later in the day after Jason's trip to the hospital, after stopping by the Metro Court to check up on Maxie, and briefly stopping by the warehouse; Jason returned to the penthouse sitting with 5 week's worth of paperwork sitting on the desk.

Halfway through an expense report there was a knock on the door revealing Robin had arrived. She carried a manila folder in her hand.

"Hey Jason is Maxie home, I have her test results." She said.

"So there's something wrong? You wouldn't bring over a folder if there wasn't something wrong."

"Jason I can't really go into detail it's Maxie's file." Robin finished sitting down—looking at the broken man she barely recognized. Jason's head was placed in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, she knew he needed something. "There is something I can tell you. Jason when we ran further blood work—Maxie's pregnant Jason"

"I'm sorry what!" he said his head snapping up quickly.

"Maxie's pregnant; I'm guessing you guys didn't know that before the wedding?"

"We had no idea—are you sure?"

"Yeah—Look Jason I know that Maxie was raped, but you should know that it would be too soon for that to show up on a test, so this baby is yours."

"100% sure?"

"Yeah, Jason you're going to have a baby. We won't know how early you guys conceived until we do a sonogram but—" Robin smiled glad she could see Jason smiled after everything he had been through in the recent weeks. Before they had more time to talk about it the door to the penthouse suddenly opened. "Good Maxie you're here, I just brought over your test results."

"So what's wrong with me?" Maxie said—knowing that something was up. She carefully set her purse down on the desk waiting for someone to talk.

"Maxie there isn't anything _wrong_ with you." Jason said quickly.

"Robin what is it?" She asked again disregarding Jason completely.

"We ran more tests on your blood work and gave you a full work up. You have a mild infection which we were going to give you a stronger dose of antibiotics for but—"

"But it's my heart right? It's too far set?" Maxie asked looking quickly over at Jason who seemed more concerned than when she walked in.

"No Maxie it's not that at all." Robin started again. "Maxie you're pregnant, that's why we can't give you the antibiotics. We actually are going to have to watch this very closely to make sure that you and the baby are okay."

Maxie quickly hid the shock and horror from her face before looking back up at Jason. It's like he was waiting for some sort of reaction from her.

"I'm gonna get out of your hair—Maxie come by the hospital we'll set up a meeting with Dr. Lee." Robin said before letting herself out.

At the sound of the door closing Maxie carefully slipped her heels from her feet, still not daring to look at Jason. It wasn't until she walked into the kitchen that he finally spoke to her.

"Maxie I know that you're—just talk to me." He said sounding completely worn out. "I'm so used to you talking a mile and minute that this silence is terrifying me. Did you hear what Robin said? We're going to have a baby."

"Jason—" She whispered just wanting him to stop talking. Her mind was running and all she wanted to do was follow it right out the door.

Coming up behind her Jason placed his hands against her shoulders automatically receiving a jump as she tried to push him away.

"I know that this is going to be hard—and there's a lot we have to deal with—"

"Jason just stop!" Maxie said finally finding her voice. "We're not doing this, not now not tonight. I'm not going to stand her and try to explain this because you're never going to understand!"

Jason moved to talk again but was quickly shushed by Maxie's retreating form. She quickly raced up the stairs only stopping once she reached their bedroom. She'd barely slept there in the last week, making sure to keep her body as closely pressed to the edge as she could. Walking towards the closet Maxie grabbed a small duffle bag and began shoving clothes inside moving to each area where the clothing was stored.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing a bag, I'm going to stay with Mac, I can't do this right now Jason."

"Maxie no—if you're not comfortable with this I can stay in the guest room." He said trying to reason with her, this was the last thing he wanted, but the circumstances had changed.

"No, I'm going to Mac's I'll call you once I figure things out."

"Maxie this isn't just about you anymore—" he started realizing how calloused it sounded. "I mean, Maxie you're pregnant, we need to talk about this."

"No we don't, you're off the hook Jason."

"Off the hook, Maxie what are you talking about?" He said watching utterly confused as he watched her zip the bag closed.

"I was raped Jason, there you go, that's the big secret! So like I said you're off the hook, you're not going to get stuck raising another kid that's not yours."

Jason couldn't move, he couldn't speak—and he wasn't even able to form words or enough strength to stop Maxie from walking out the door, nor enough energy to correct her mistake.

That this was their child.

"So I was thinking I might move back in." Maxie said sitting across the table from Mac.

Mac was surprised to see Maxie standing at the door with a bag hung on her shoulder to say the least. He had a few conversations with Jason, about how things were going—and they hadn't been going well; but he hadn't expected this. And while once he would have loved for Maxie to come to him saying she was leaving the mob lifestyle behind, things had changed.

"Really?"

"You were right Mac, things with Jason—it was doomed from the start."

"Maxie things are going to take some time to get back to normal."

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly. "Mac I was—by the guys that—" she stammered through, a few tears trailed down her cheeks. "It's just better this way if I come back here."

"Maxie I—"

"Don't." She stopped. "I know that all of this needs to be talked about but right now I just, I'm gonna go put my stuff upstairs and then go to the crimson office to get some work stuff."

"I'll get your room ready." Mac said softly hugging his daughter, Maxie lightly hugged her father back before moving towards the door.

Jason searched all the places he thought Maxie might go. After calling Mac Jason confirmed that she had been there, his next stop was the crimson offices, and finally Jakes. He hoped that Maxie was at least in the mindset where she knew that she couldn't/wouldn't drink. He had to hope that even though she thought the child wasn't his that she wouldn't knowingly hurt a baby regardless of how it was conceived.

But as he walked in he was seconds away from seeing Maxie put a shot glass to her lips.

Rushing towards her Jason caught the shot glass on its way towards her mouth sending the liquid contents all over the bar and the shirt she was wearing.

"What the hell~" She yelled turning quickly towards the person.

"Maxie what do you think you're doing, you can't drink."

"And why the hell not Jason, because of this baby; baby that isn't even yours? Why would you care so much about something like that? Just the thought of it makes me want to be sick!" She said starting to cry. The bar was fairly empty and Coleman knew well enough when Jason walked in to back away.

"Maxie I need you to look at me." Jason said placing his hands on either side of her face. She kept her eyes closed almost willing the tears to stay in. "Maxie you ran out of there before we had a chance to finish, Maxie there's something you need to know."

Maxie took a few staggered breathes and finally opened her eyes to look into Jason's crystal blue ones. "Maxie, I know that you were raped—I've known since the day we found you, I also know it was recent. Maxie your blood work wouldn't have been positive for any of that yet. Maxie you were pregnant before you were abducted."

"But—" Maxie started down at Jason's hands lying on her still toned stomach.

"No buts Maxie. I can't possibly imagine what you've been through. But this baby is yours and mine. We are having a baby. A beautiful little baby and I know this is a really bad time for all this to happen but I couldn't be more excited."

Maxie couldn't respond she just sat staring at Jason, her eyes fixed un-blinking. "Maxie I'm so happy that this baby is yours and mine, but I want you to know. That no matter what happened to you, while—" Jason didn't have to use the words Maxie knew what he meant. "Nothing is or ever will change the way I feel about you

"You say that now but—"

"No buts Maxie. I am your husband and I love you." He finished before pulling her into his arms hugging her tightly before scooping her into his arms and carrying her out of the bar.


	26. Chapter 25

_Hey everyone! Here's the latest update. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it too! This story is winding down, there will probably 1 more chapter and maybe an epilogue!_

* * *

To say things got easier after that point would be a lie. Maxie was hormonal before she got pregnant but things just progressively got worse in the coming months; but things were so much better than they had ever been.

Maxie + pregnancy hormones = a crazy household.

The penthouse had been through a completely 180 degree makeover in the last 8 months. Maxie's excuse was in preparation for the baby, but anyone could see it was to update the former bachelor pad into a fashion filled family oriented home.

A home in which they had agreed to raise their child. They had talked about moving to a house with a backyard but Jason reminded Maxie that the baby wouldn't be able to enjoy the yard for a few years, and they would revisit the topic then.

After leaving the bar Jason brought Maxie back to the penthouse to sleep off the emotions that were running extremely high. Maxie was sound asleep by the time they arrived back at home. After putting her into bed, he called Mac to let him know she was safe, and then crawled into the bed they had once shared leaving enough space so that Maxie wouldn't feel pressured.

It was Maxie who woke up the morning after and woke Jason, telling her she wanted to go to the hospital and find out more about the baby. And when exactly the baby was conceived.

Because of Maxie's heart transplant it made her a high risk pregnancy meaning she needed to avoid stress and take every precaution necessary.

"I guess this means you're my slave until this baby comes out?"

"As if we live any other way?" Jason said kissing her forehead, pulling back to make sure the gesture wasn't too much too fast.

The next 9 months were going to be quite an adventure:

Month One:

In the Bahamas before the kidnapping and before everything was blown to hell, back when life was happy and simple. Maxie and Jason were enjoying a lazy day at the villa improving their tans.

"Jason will you still love me if I get fat?" Maxie asked as she adjusted her bathing suit for the millionth time in the last hour.

"Where on earth is this coming from?" Jason asked looking over and his beautiful skinny wife.

"This stupid bathing suit, it feels like its too small, either it shrunk in the wash or my boobs suddenly got bigger? I swear it didn't fit like this in the store, it must be from all the food you're forcing me to eat on this silly island." She complained.

Jason turned taking in Maxie's appearance, "Well you know that this is a private area, if the bathing suit is bothering you that much just take it off." He suggested.

"You just want me naked." Maxie said pulling the ties to remove the top; she threw the red flowered material at her husband, who dutifully caught it.

"Is that more comfortable?"

"Yes, but now I'm going to need to put more sun block on." She said making a move to grab the lotion which Jason quickly took from her. "Jason—"

"I'm just trying to be helpful." He smirked skirting a small amount of the lotion into his palm before rubbing his hands together and moving towards her chest taking one round globe into each hand. "You know they do feel a little bit bigger."

"That's it I'm going to the gym as soon as we get back to Port Charles."

"I can think of a better way to burn off some calories in the mean time?"

"You're seriously on a mission to break my vagina aren't you?"

"We've only had sex twice today." Jason commented rubbing the rest of the lotion into her skin his hands then traveling down towards the ties on the bottoms.

"Jason—it's only 9 am, we woke up at 7!"

"What can I say I just can't keep my hands off you." He said before removing his shorts and laying his body atop hers on the lounge chair, they had discovered it could accommodate their weight on the first night at the villa.

"If I get any awkward tan lines—" Maxie tried to say before Jason shut her up with his mouth.

Month Three:

With prenatal doctor's appointments every two weeks, Maxie jumping back into work in her words, "trying to regain normal", and solo and couple's therapy sessions with Laney, every minute was filled with something to prepare them to make not only this pregnancy a smooth sailing success, but their marriage work and last.

As couple's therapy homework they had to go on a date, which Maxie had been excited about. Before she went to work that morning she chose a pair of black dress pants and a pale gray button down for Jason to wear that night.

They met at the metro court, Maxie 20 minutes late because of a crimson emergency. At least Carly was there to keep him company.

"Sorry crisis with a pair of shoes." Maxie said standing next to the table waiting for Carly to vacate her seat.

"It's okay; it gave me some time to talk to Jason. Congratulations on the baby, he or she is going to be completely spoiled."

"And the most fashionable baby around." Maxie said placing a hand on her still mostly flat stomach.

Carly quickly stood leaving Maxie to sit down, where she quickly slide off the 4 inch heals she was wearing, fashion equals pain but now she was starting to rethink the whole idea.

"You guys enjoy your dinner." Carly said leaving the couple alone.

"I started to order you're usual but I didn't know if you would be changing your mind especially since—"

"Since what Jase?" She asked confused as to why she would change her mind.

"Because you usually order wine with that meal and you—"

"I can't drink, right stupid pregnancy rules." She said before opening a menu. "Okay well, dear how was your day?"

Jason let a small laugh escape his lips. "Lots of work. I was thinking about the penthouse a lot and what room should be the nursery."

"The den, that opens up to the room next door?" Maxie supplied.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You get out of bed in the middle of the night, a lot actually. And that is one of the places you walk the most. The floor in the hallway creeks." She supplied taking a sip of her water.

"The room could open up to a play room when she gets a little older?"

"She?" Maxie laughed.

"Yeah I'm thinking it's a girl, it's just a feeling I have."

"Really? Because I've been having those same feelings. I mean I'll be happy with either but—"

"I know. Just promise me she won't be wearing heels until she's at least in middle school?"

"I will do no such thing."

Month Five:

At the beginning of Maxie's 2nd Trimester, she had started progress in returning to the bublely fashionista that she had once been before. Three weeks prior they had shared their first kiss, but like all kisses with Maxie things quickly escalated towards the realm of sex, which Jason quickly but a stop to.

Maxie had agreed that it was probably best to hold off but that didn't make their nights pressed up against each other in bed any easier. If Jason had to count the number of times he woke up in the middle of the night and had to take a cold shower—it would be a very high number.

It was near 4 am when Jason woke up to an unexpected surprise, Maxie in all her pregnant glory was quickly making work of removing his sleep shorts, leaving him in only his tank top.

"Maxie what are you—"

"I'm ready, God Jason I'm beyond ready." Maxie said completely removing the shorts her hands going to work on his length.

Jason had been the good husband and not pressured, but now that it was being offered he couldn't turn her down.

Month Six:

"Okay Maxie, Jason, if you look at the monitor you can see your baby." Dr. Kelly Lee said moving the wand over Maxie's pregnant belly.

"I don't see it?" Maxie said looking intently at the picture. "I mean I know it's there because clearly I've got the belly to prove it."

"Here's the head, and the feet, did you want to know the sex?"

"It's up to you Maxie."

"I wanna know, I need to start shopping and the nursery, and Jason this is very vital to everything." Maxie gushed.

"Well, I'm pleased to inform you that you're having a girl."

"Told you so!" Maxie smiled triumphantly.

"I agreed with you," Jason shot back. "Do you not remember the conversations?"

"It doesn't really matter Jason, because we are getting our baby girl!" Maxie said leaning over to kiss Jason.

Jason had tried to pull back after a few seconds but Maxie's fingers threaded in his hair and pulling on his neck made it difficult for him to pull away.

Kelly had to clear her throat a few times to get them to finally break apart.

"Sorry hormones…"

Month Seven:

After finding out the sex of the baby the pale yellow nursery quickly changed into a colorful room of pastel pinks and purples. The window seat cushions were now a light pink and Maxie had even convinced Jason to install new can lights into the ceiling along with a few LED lights to twinkle like stars.

To say this baby was going to be spoiled would be an understatement. The baby shower Robin had insisted on throwing her had one strict requirement.

You weren't allowed to bring presents. The main reason was because they didn't need anything and two because Maxie didn't want anything to clash with the way she had planned everything to be. Jason had lost count of the number of times Maxie made him move the furniture around and it always ended up in the same exact place.

"It's the same again isn't it?" Maxie asked sitting on the window seat one hand one her belly the other propping her up. "Maybe if we—"

"Maxie, I think you've found the best arrangement, how about after the baby comes we use the room and we see if it works well this way?"

"Jason that's two months!" she said trying to push herself up. "A little help here?"

Jason hid his smile and moved to help her up from her seat. "Yes I know Maxie, two more months—and then 18 plus years to do this some more."

"Fine." She smiled following him out into the hallway. "Is it dinner time yet?" Maxie asked, grabbing a handful of the dress she was wearing pulling it up so she could safely walk down the stairs.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Kelly's chili and a milkshake." Maxie answered, moving through the penthouse into the kitchen to retrieve a box of crackers from the pantry. "Please and thank you!"

"Before I go there's something we should talk about." Jason said following her until they finally came to stop at the couch.

"What's that babe?"

"God parents? I was thinking that maybe we could ask Robin and Patrick. They have kind of been our supporters since day one?"

"That sounds like an excellent choice husband. Now, if you wouldn't mind, me and the baby are kinda hungry so chili please!" She said placing his hand on her round belly letting her feel their daughter kick.

"I'll never get tired of that."

"You would if she kept kicking your bladder." She said pushing herself from the plush couch. "You food, I'll be peeing for the millionth time!"

Jason watched Maxie waddle off into the bathroom; he smiled, before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Month Nine:

"Jason!" Maxie said rather loudly. Jason quickly jumped to his feet looking over at the digital clock, '4:32 AM'.

"Is it time?" Jason groggily asked his voice still full of excitement.

"Time, yes Jason, it's time for some cookie dough ice cream." She said using her pregnancy pillow to push herself up. "I want it and I need it bad!"

"Maxie you scared the crap out of me!" Jason said sitting back down on the bed next to her.

"Why…how?"

"You're nine months pregnant Maxie, think about it?" Jason said confused that she wasn't putting two and two together.

"You thought I was in labor?" Maxie laughed, "Jason when I'm in labor, and this baby is trying to force its way out of my body—trust me you'll know about it."

Jason kissed the top of Maxie's head, before standing and moving towards the pair of jeans he had lying on the chair, just in case Maxie's water broke.

"Wait a second—" Maxie said standing and moving towards her husband, it was early May and the weather was finally stabilizing, in fact the last few days had been downright hot outside.

Jason was sitting in the chair jeans in his hands when Maxie came and kneels in front of Jason taking his hands into her much smaller ones.

"I'm crazy about you, ya know that right?" Maxie smiled sliding her hands up his muscular arms, and then slowly down his bare chest, coming to rest on his firm abs. "Once this baby comes out…and I lose all the pregnancy weight, we are going to have sex—lots and lots of sex."

"Are you implying that we haven't been having enough sex?" Jason laughed at how serious she seemed. Before her kidnapping it was very rare for a day to pass when they hadn't had sex. The six months after the kidnapping that they refrained from sex had been the longest in their whole relationship—currently it was more like once a week that they had sex, more if Maxie's hormones got the best of her in the middle of the night.

She had even shown up at the restaurant one afternoon while Sonny was thankfully out dressed in only her short fashionable maternity clothes with nothing on underneath.

But as the pregnancy progressed they had to get more creative which clearly wasn't a problem, Maxie came back from Barnes & Noble one day with the Karma Sutra from Pregnancy, and they had managed to accomplish more than half of the book.

"Jason, while I love having sex with you, just think about how much fun it will be when I can be bendy again." She said stretching back up to her feet. "Now ice cream and maybe later I'll thank you properly." She smiled before turning and walking into the bathroom.

Jason sat dumfounded at Maxie's quick change in mood, but after hearing the toilet flush Jason laughed and quickly put on his clothes knowing that Maxie was serious about wanting that ice cream.

"Jason!"

Maxie's grip on his arm was tight; it must be another ice cream emergency. "What flavor." He said groggily moving towards where his jeans lay, like they had every night for the last few weeks.

"Jason." She said again, propping herself up on one elbow, her other hand clutching her large stomach.

"Actually I might not even have to leave—there's a chance there might be some in the freezer." He said finally turning around, noticing the grimaced look on her face.

"Jason! It's time."

* * *

_Reviews always appreciated!_


	27. Chapter 26

_Well here it is...the final chapter! Thanks for taking this ride with me, and with Jason and Maxie as a couple as I see them. Hopefully you'll enjoy my conclusion, I was a little worried on how I was going to conclude this, but this is what came. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Jason stood in the waiting room surrounded by his diverse family. Mac and Felicia were holding hands along one of the rows of chairs, Carly and Michael in another set, Dillon Quartermaine; cousin to Jason and former brother in law to Maxie sat next to Spinelli, who was clutching his computer like a security blanket, Lulu to his side. Even Edward was there to meet his great grandchild.

Robin and Patrick were in the OR as was Monica as emergency cardiologist just in case.

When Jason had brought Maxie in the emergency room entrance they quickly rushed into a delivery room. Dr. Lee did a quick exam while Jason scrubbed his hands clean and put on a gown. Since becoming knowledgeable of the pregnancy every precaution was taken to safe guard Maxie's health; between her malnourishment during her captivity and her heart transplant they weren't taking any chances with her or the baby's health.

"I'm going to be straight with you Maxie." Dr. Lee said once Jason was seated her side. "We've talked this through a million times; but you're only three centimeters dilated, at the rate your contractions are coming if your body doesn't catch up with your baby we are going to go through with the c-section. I know it's not what you planned, but even if you didn't have heart problems we would still proceed this way."

"You're positive?" Maxie asked gripping Jason's hand tightly, her eyes staying focused on the fetal heart rate monitor.

"Yes, Dr. Quartermaine is on call and will be keeping an eye on your progress. If at any point we feel danger coming towards you or the baby we're doing this c-section. And if that time comes, I don't want any arguments from you." Dr. Lee said firmly, she knew how against the idea of a c-section Maxie truly was.

"She won't." Jason filled in for Maxie who quickly shot him a death glare, right as another contraction hit.

After 4 hours and two more centimeters Dr. Lee and Monica deemed a c-section necessary. And because of the possible infection rate, Jason wasn't allowed in the room. So here he was pacing the waiting room with the eclectic group waiting for word on Maxie and their nameless little girl. Sure there were a few names being tossed around but until they saw her Maxie wanted to wait and make sure the name fit.

It was Monica who finally entered the waiting room with a huge smile and a little pink bundle in her arms. "Jason there is someone who would like to meet you." She said bestowing the small baby into Jason's waiting arms; everyone instantly standing to catch a glimpse at the Morgan's baby girl.

"How's Maxie?" Jason quickly asked not taking his eyes off the girl who could only be described as pink.

"She's doing fine, we were a little worried about her increasing heart rate but that was only due to the change in blood flow, Dr. Lee is closing up, and then she'll be moved into a recovery room. I have to take this little one back to the nursery, you're more than welcome to come if you'd like?" Monica finished smiling at the rest of the waiting guests.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jason said truly smiling.

"Give Maxie our love." Mac called to Jason as they made their way back.

"The wee one was so…wee." Spinelli said still gripping the computer.

"Georgie would have loved this." Dillon said squeezing Felicia's shoulder, as a few tears slid down her face.

"Yes, she would have." Felicia said gripping Macs hand again.

A little over an hour later, Jason was finally let into Maxie's room where she groggily sat breast feeding the still nameless baby girl.

"Hey beautiful." Jason said moving to sit along the bed.

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" Maxie said looking up from the baby to Jason, smiling softly.

"Both, my life is now officially overrun by girls." He smiled running his fingers across the wisps of the baby's fine strawberry-blonde hair. "How are you doing?"

"This is a little awkward, but I think I've got it down."

"Well when we get home, you can pump and I can do late night feedings?" Jason suggested.

"We can figure all that stuff out later. Although I don't think I'll ever feel the same about my boobs again." She said laying her head back against one of the many pillows waiting for the baby to finish. "Is everyone still out there?"

"Yep, the whole family, except Edward, Monica made him go home, and he only relented after I promised to bring the baby to visit."

"That must have been hard for you." Maxie smiled, as the baby lifted her mouth signaling that she was done. "Can you take her?"

"Of course." Jason said picking up the light bundle. "We have to give her a name soon."

"I know, it's just such an important thing Jase—she's stuck with it for the rest of her life."

"Alright Mariah."

"Go get our families so that they can see her before she gets taken to the nursery."

Jason passed the baby back to Maxie after she had covered herself up, smiling before leaving his girls alone.

"Do you guys know what you want to name her yet?" Mac asked looking down at his only grandchild laying in the basinet.

"We do." Jason smiled lightly stroking his daughter's perfect cheek.

"In honor of people we've loved, and lost but people who will always be with us, and watching over her. We have decided to name our perfect little girl; Zoey Georgia Morgan. Zoey means life, something that Jason and I both have come to value deeply and greatly." Maxie smiled, leaning over to kiss her smiling husband.

The extended family smiling down at the little girl, although there family might be odd to the outside onlookers it required all its different parts to function.

Mac the over protective father—who Jason would reasonably fear for the rest of his life.

Felicia the newly returned and newly involved mother-in-law who would probably never be able to completely commit but she was there, a step in the right direction.

Spinelli, Maxie's once upon a time romantic interest and now the best friend and confidant of the couple.

Robin and Patrick, the soon to be God parents of Zoey and relationship advisors to the happy Morgan's. It wouldn't be long before Emma became the big sister of a new brother.

The Quartermaine's people that Jason would never truly be able to call family without some reservations were now becoming more constant features in the Morgan's lives. With Maxie's temperamental heart and Monica being one of the world's renowned heart surgeons Jason had, had many conversations of what if's concerning Maxie's health.

And Edward, maybe because of his old age was becoming far less abrasive—of course he never missed an opportunity to make a quick barb about Jason's life but with the prospect of a new great-grand baby on the horizon he had been on his best behavior.

"Alright everyone Maxie and the baby need their rest." Monica smiled taking hold of the basinet and slowly pulling it out of the room, everyone's gaze following.

"I'll be here for a few more days, hopefully you'll be out of the hospital by then, and I can help you get settled." Felicia smiled kissing her daughters forehead.

"Bye Mom, everyone hopefully I'll have showered by the next time I see you all." Maxie tried to smile, but the fact that her personal appearance was less than stellar was driving her crazy. Everyone else said their goodbyes hugging the new parents before they were alone again.

"You should go with her." Maxie said taking hold of Jason's hand as he sat on the edge of her bed, moving the blonde locks from her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I think I read somewhere that babies require lots of attention so we should sleep while we can."

"Okay, you get some sleep. I love you."

Jason walked into the nursery smiling at the on call nurse who was busy making notes in numerous charts. Seeing Zoey's steel blue eyes flutter open he carefully cradled the baby into his arms snug against his muscular chest.

"It's Daddy." He whispered swaying back and forth. "There are a few things I wanted to talk about before mommy gets too much in your head. It's okay to like sports, especially the Jets. People will try and convince you to be a Yankees fan, but I'm telling you the Mets is the way to go. They might not be as good as the Yankees but Shea Stadium is a much better field. This part is the most important part though. Boys, with the exception grandpa Mac, Edward, Spinelli and your old man here; stay away from boys. They cause nothing but trouble—I'm sure you're mom will fill you in on all that when you're older. Just know that you're love Zoey, and I'm never going to leave you. You're stuck with me for the rest of my life."

Jason smiled down at his daughter and lightly lifted her to kiss her tiny forehead before gently putting her back in the basinet.

Zoey Morgan had been home for exactly two weeks. And in those two weeks she had completely taken over the lives of her parents and most of the adults related to her and even a few who weren't. When Jason had to go into work Maxie called Spinelli to come and "hang out" which Jason sincerely appreciated.

Jason had even come home from work one day to find Alice and Edward in the living room cooing over his daughter while Maxie was upstairs taking a shower. It took all of Jason's strength to not lose it, but he was trying.

Zoey was six weeks old when she had her first sleep over with Grandpa Mac who was more than happy to take his granddaughter off their hands so they could go on a date. Something that a post pregnancy book suggested, although Maxie hadn't officially been cleared for sex yet.

"Is it bad that I miss her?" Maxie said sitting across the dinner table from Jason who was cutting his steak.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her too, but I'm happy to be seated at the table with you." Jason smiled, they hadn't had much of a chance to sit down and eat as a couple in the weeks since Zoey was born.

"I know who knew something so little could be so demanding?" Maxie joked.

"Well she just takes after her mother." The breadstick on Maxie's plate soon sailed through the air hitting Jason square in the face.

"For that you're not getting any tonight." She teased sticking out her tongue and taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, I guess it's your lose."

"If you don't remember old man, I'm the one who seduced you in the first place?" Maxie smiled, slowly leaving her chair and walking over towards Jason's. Jason skillfully pushed his chair back helping Maxie into his lap, her black skirt sliding up her thighs as she straddled him. "You were saying?"

"Maxie we have to be careful." Jason said slowly placing a hang on her hips separating the material of her sheer shirt from the skirt.

"Oh right about that." Maxie smiled sliding down the strap of her tank top until her bra was visible. There was a piece of folded paper. Jason slid the paper out of the demi-cup letting his fingers graze her chest.

"I Dr. Kelly Lee, clear Maxie to have sex with her over protective saint of a husband." Jason read aloud. He couldn't help but laugh as Maxie made work of lifting his shirt over his head waiting for him to lift his arms. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

"I don't think I'll be doing any bendy acrobatics but yeah Jason, I want." She started, but the second Jason knew he was on board he quickly lifted them for the chair and quickly took her up to their bedroom where they proceeded to make love until the early hours of the morning.

"Thank you Spinelli."

"Excuse me?" Maxie said flabbergasted lifting her head from Jason's sweaty shoulder. "Is there something you need to tell me Jason because if I'm wrong I'm the one who you're still inside?" She said preparing to disengage their bodies.

"Stop!" He laughed wrapping his arms around her body keeping her where she was, their bodies connected. "I just meant Spinelli's the only reason we're here."

"True, but I don't know if this is really the time to be talking about him? You have your naked hot wife, you're literally you're inside of her? Do you really want to do this now?"

"Okay I guess you're right."

"Seriously Jason, someone needs to teach you a lesson in seduction."

* * *

_Well that's it, I have a story that I've rudely neglected that I must finish before I start anything new. A sequel isn't out of the question for this story I just have to find some sort of angle that I don't think is too cliche...I also have a few other Maxie/Jason stories in mind so I'll probably post snipets of those stories and have everyone vote for which they want posted next! Thanks to you faithful readers and reviews, hopefully you enojoyed this story as much as I did writing it!_


End file.
